Ignis SSHG
by Severus Sortiarius
Summary: After a mission to retrieve a certain artifact of Hogwarts takes an unexpected detour, Potions Professor Severus Snape finds a lot more than he bargained for when he comes face to face with an ancient entity long believed to have perished eons ago...if that wasn't bad enough The Headmaster informs him of marriage law and his impending forced marriage to student Hermione Granger.
1. Sinner's Plight

**_Ignis_**

 **A SS/HG fanfic by Severus Sortiarius**

 **A/N:I OWN NOTHING, This is for my amusement and others if you feel so incline to venture with me...The Characters and all rights Belong to J.K. Rowling, but I like to venture into her playground...particularly when it comes to a certain Potions Master...No Money is being made off this...and I'm quite alright with that...Stress relief and letting my imagination run wild is all I care about here...and of course Reviews...I'll try and watch my spelling but it does tend to go awry in the heat of the moment when typing so bare with me...RATED M and it's not changing...I won't be as descriptive as some out of respect to the characters, but I will make them HUMAN.**

 **WARNING: Contains: References to Alcohol, Smoking, Language, Sexual content, Violence, Torture, Abuse, References to Child Abuse, References to Nudity...Again RATED M for a reason...**

 _ **Story is AU with a few compliant book/movie choices...Snape Lives of course. I have a couple characters from a beloved show tailored to the Fanfic and I don't claim them either...ALL Rights belong to respective OWNERS...If it helps just picture Alan Rickman Snape (younger) I will try to be as close as possible to Snape's original nature but bare in mind that I am not Rowling nor Alan Rickman...ENJOY...and Thank you for your interest.-Severus Sortiarius**_

 **{"You look at me but you don't see...Understand that I'm a Sinner...Don't corner me...Don't lecture me..."}-Drowning Pool, Sinner**

 **Prologue** **:** _ **Sinner's Plight**_

 _Some Uncharted Plains..._

 **S** everus Snape had been unconscious as his broken and battered body remained sprawled out on the cold hard ground. The darkness that surrounded him had been nothing compared to the blackness that stained his immortal soul. Deep crimson spilled from gashes and cuts amid pale mangled flesh and grit. The once formidable Potions Master of Hogwarts; school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, could not even so much as flex his little finger. The only mercy granted to him had been the inability to feel the pain that would have no doubt consumed him. The chest of Severus Snape rose and fell with slow hinged breaths as his mind closed in on itself in the wake of an unfortunate incident. Beside him lay his rather ordinary looking wand, mahogany; painted black with dragon-heart string and phoenix core. The infamous sword of Gryffindor a ways away from the tip of his right boot. He had nothing left, his body refused to bend to his will and his mind had been in shambles. On the brink of death for what could very well be the final time...Snape half wanted to just give in...give in and just drift... _To what?...it's not like you'd be better off in the afterlife...not with the blackness in your soul...more punishment...perhaps endless punishment would be your just reward...at least here you can have something of a reprieve before they torment you again._

As he layed there contemplating in the darkest recesses of his mind, the image of a young girl came to him. Her emerald green eyes bright and full of life. Her red hair at length down her small back. Her complexion had been healthy despite her average upbringing. She wore a green cotton dress dotted rather mercilessly with small white and blue flowers that spanned the entire fabric. She reached out a hand to him as he found himself reaching out to her with a hand of his own.

 _"Come on Sev." she said pleasantly. "What are you waiting for?"_

His mouth opened as his breath came back then sharp and uneven.

 _"Sev...come on." continued the red haired girl._

Something snapped as a single tear escaped the hard hearted professor and ran down his dirt covered right cheek.

"L...i...ly. he managed still reaching out for her.

 _"You have to get up now." she said serious._

"L...i...ly..w-w..wa..it..." he forced out.

 _"He's coming Sev." she continued. "You have to go."_

Snape groaned starting to rouse from his forced slumber.

"D-Don't leave...Lily...please." he said finding his voice to be louder than he remembered.

 _"You're going to be fine." she said with a warm smile. "You can do this Sev...I know you can."_

Severus Snape's obsidian black eyes sprang open rather violently as she faded from him. The sallow, pale face of the usually dour Potions Master had been half covered in blood and dried dirt. The lines in his grim disposition stretched in reaction to the pain as he tried to sit up and found that it had not been as easy as he thought. The Potions Master gritted his teeth and lifted his body despite the white-hot pain that shot through him. He found himself in a sitting position unable to do much more as he tried to gauge his last thing he remembered was acquiring the sword of Gryffindor, a necessary weapon for Potter to combat the Dark lord. Snape rolled his eyes painstakingly at the thought of Harry James Potter. _The son of my enemy._

 _Snape had held the impressive looking blade in his hands and examined it carefully. The irony, a Slytherin Head of house was holding the blade belonging to the rival house's founder was not lost on him. It didn't appear to be lost on the blade as well as he could have sworn the thing glowed in his possession and before he could react the ground suddenly gave way beneath him and he found himself tumbling into the abyss below him not able to see his hand in front of his face as he desperately searched for his wand to make light and pull himself out of the cavern._

Needless to say the decent was not fun by any means.

 _ **{Something's here...It appears...Mortal..."}**_ Something was beginning to stir in the darkness.

The stubborn Potions Professor looked around treated to a low glowing giving him just enough light to consider his options. He needed two things if he was going to survive in this place long enough to return to Hogwarts, his wand being one, and the blasted Sword of Gryffindor being the other. After a moment of becoming much more aware Snape was bombarded with the heavy scent of earth and something else. Something not at all pleasant after some careful consideration, he identified the scent as decaying flesh.

 _ **{Dying...must find a way...must find...not much time now.}**_ Whatever it was thought.

It became thicker the longer he sat there and nearly overwhelmed him in seconds. Snape painstakingly brought himself to his feet leaning against unseen jagged rocks in the process. He had been careful not to further injure himself as he did; but the pointed edges dug into the thin layer of skin covering his rather large palms just the same. In full standing position; Snape's robes and notorious black cape draped of him in a haphazard fashion, they had been horribly mangled with more dirt covering his usually immaculate attire. Snape's keen eyes once again caught the low glow. There was something about it. He decided. If he later recounted the tale of it he would have to suggest that it was beckoning to him.

Against his better judgement and as if under the _Imperio_ curse, Snape found himself moving toward the strange glow. His lengthy legs heavy from both pain and fatigue. His steps had been uncertain but his stride quickened despite his reservations. He had not known why but something seemed to be commanding his presence.

 _ **{Yes...come closer...come to me Mortal...}**_ Something commanded.

 _What is happening? Why am I going toward the place of wrongness? What the hell is...?_ Thought Snape.

 _ **{Quiet!...Mortal...Your mind is as thick as this cavern!...}**_ Something commanded again.

 _What are you doing in my mind? How the hell are you...?_ Replied Snape in his mind.

 _ **{I sss-said Q-Q-Quiet!}**_ Hissed the commanding voice.

Snape let out an agonized groan feeling something force itself into his private thoughts probing them and devouring them hungrily one after an other. Whatever it had been was no more gentle rooting around in his mind than the dark lord had been when obtaining information from him in this manner. An eerie chill went down his spine. He continued to walk all of his instincts fighting against the hold of whatever commanded his presence in this strange place. Before he knew it he had been in a much larger part of the cavern bathed in total darkness. The low glow from before long gone but the compulsion to this strange place still strong as well as the hold on his mind.

 _ **"You are Sortiarius?" said a thunderous voice filled with a great deal of sorrow and misery.**_

Snape blinked trying to picture what had made such a sound then decided against it.

"I am a Wizard." he said not at all knowing what it was that whom or whatever this was spoke of.

Something like wind gushed at him blowing over his clothes and body making his cape fly tattered behind him. The it whooshed back in pulling his cape forward . Snape realized whatever had been in the cavern was rather large and had just breathed in his scent. He had hoped whatever it was had not been hungry as the thick putrid scent of decayed flesh hit him full force once more.

 _ **"You...You ARE Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts." boomed the thunderous voice once more. "And YOU ARE...SORTIARIUS."**_

Snape had found himself becoming annoyed by whatever this creature was. He had told him he had been a wizard and it proceeded to tell him that he was a "Sortiarius". He made a mental note to decipher what that had been when he returned to Hogwarts...if he returned that was.

"What is it that you want creature?" asked Snape emotionless.

A bellow of laughter came in the form of thunderous ruckus and more wind gushing in and out around Snape as he stood before whatever it was. The glow came back full force and the dour Potions Master could see two large purple glowing orbs before him. He had never seen anything like it before but he could swear they had been the exact position apart from each other...like they had been... _Eyes? Those ARE it's EYES!_

 _ **Finally caught on I see." said the thunderous voice. "Yes, these are my eyes...Sortiarius."**_

"If you're going to eat me...I suggest you get this over with." said Snape finding himself enraged. _After all he had done to stop Voldemort, he was going to be eaten in a cavern by a dragon all because of Potter. The image of Potter getting a good laugh at this only served to fuel his aggression._

 _ **"I have no desire to consume you Sortiarius!" thundered the voice once more. "You are here because I summoned you."**_

Snape did not like the idea of being summoned by Voldemort or Albus Dumbledore now he had a dragon to contend with. _A Dragon? was that what it was? of course it had to be._

 _ **"I know not of this Voldemort and even less of this Dumbledore...Sortiarius and they are not in line with what is in store for you." Replied the thunderous voice. "And...Yes...I am what your kind refers to as a Dragon...for however long that maybe."**_

"W-What do you want with me?" asked Snape curious as to this creatures motives.

Very few dragons resided in England and even fewer had been in Scotland since the beasts were hunted for sport some centuries ago. Those that managed to slip through the clutches of would be poacher or their former slayers were never sentient and at the very least no had been capable of powers such as this.

The Dragon's eyes glowed even brighter emitting a soft purple glow to the entire cave. Snape's eyes took in the sight of a rather lengthy and powerful looking Black Dragon with sharp claws and sharper teeth. Obsidian black eyes ran over the beast in great detail committing it to memory as if it had been the formula for a rare potion.

 _ **"I do not expect a mortal like you to comprehend the might of a dragon such as myself, nor do I expect you to understand your role that is yet to come...for now I will simply enlighten you as to whom you speak...I am called Hiei, Severus Snape; Dragon of The Darkness Flame." Thundered the black lizard. "Bane of light, hunter of men, king of dragons, and master of what your kind refer to as The Ancient Dark Arts...I have been here...trapped withing these walls...waiting centuries for YOU to return...Sortiarius."**_

Snape looked at the creature in disbelief.

"You expect me to believe that you have been waiting centuries for ME?" he asked trying to muster annoyance in the wake of his disbelief. "And why do you refer to me in that name?"

 _ **"I have been awaiting the day that you return...so that I my bestow a gift onto you...a gift you granted me long ago." replied the black lizard in his thundering tone. "You are Sortiarius...Severus Snape...master of the ancient dark arts and King of Dragons."**_

"I believe all those years of waiting in a cavern have gotten to you." sneered Snape not at all fearful of the dragon. "I am not a...Sortiarius...nor am I a so-called King of Dragons...I think I would have known if I were such a thing...I _AM_ Potions Master of Hogwarts and I _AM_ on a very important mission...so if you are not interested in eating me beast...I suggest you let me go...I will not tolerate more delays."

The Eyes of the beast glowed immensely now. Snape felt the sudden and violent pull as the dragon grasped him into his claws. Pain surged through The Potions Master's body. Blood dripped onto the ground as the enraged beast held him up in the air getting a better view of him. Frantic and with a firm grip on the sword of Gryffindor he slashed at the beast. It proved as ineffective as muggle spitting on a wild fire. The black dragon shook him causing the sword to fall onto the ground below. Snape's wand remained secured within the pocket of his robes currently compressed by the attacking dragon.

 _ **"INSOLENT MORTAL!" it thundered angrily. "YOU WILL ACCEPT MY GIFT WEITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!...I HAVE NOT WAITED ALL THIS TIME TO FAIL...YOU WILL FACE YOUR DESTINY AND I WILL HAVE MY REST!"**_

Snape struggled in the clutches of the giant lizard. He had been powerless against it's strength and even more weak from the seering pain. The blood continued to fall from him onto the floor of the cavern.

 _ **"TENEBRE FLAMMA EXIBT!" shouted the thunderous Lizard. "REVERTANTUR AB UNO QUAM VENISTI LINGARE NOCTIS AETERNAE OBRUAT FLAMMA!"**_

At these words Snape suddenly stopped struggling as his obsidian eyes began to glow as the dragon's had with a black flame highlighted by a purple aura. It seemed to emerge from within the depths of the black lizard and flew into the chest of The Potions Master. The ears, nose and mouth of Snape seemed to drown in it's effects. There was no breath that came from The Potions Master as his body convulsed in the lessening grasp of the fading black dragon of flame. Snape yelled out in agony as the blackened flames spread around his lean form and subsequently engulfed him. After the seemingly long and painful process ended...Snape collapsed onto the ground fallen from yet another steep drop.

 _ **"Farewell, Sortiarius...Severus Snape." said the fading voice of the black dragon. "May your enemies fall and your friends prosper..."**_

Once more Severus Snape found himself a broken mess on the cold hard cavern floor. His blood pooled for a moment and then ceased to leak from his body. The aches and pains persisted further aggravated by his second fall. The sword of Gryffindor and his wand had been sprawled out on the floor a ways from his battered body. Despite the agony he had no doubt endured, Severus Snape opened his eyes to find the black lizard gone. Surprising as it was to find that not a trace of the enormous creature remained, a small flood of relief coursed through him as he struggled once more to his feet. He staggered some using sheer will to keep himself upright.

The pain from both falls had still been felt in great magnitude but the dour Potions Professor knew he had to keep going. After a moment or two to compose himself he held out his hand.

 _"Accio Wand"_ he said in a thunderous tone of his own.

No sooner had he finished the words his wand came at the ready and appeared in his hand.

 _"Lumos."_ he said and a glow sprang from the wand.

He took a quick look around and saw that there had truly been no remains of the black dragon, known as Hiei. After a minute or two he made his way back to where he had entered this place and stood directly beneath where he had fallen. He retrieved the blasted sword of Gryffindor and launched himself out of the cavern. He had decided what happened with that dragon was simply a waste of time and he pushed it out of his mind. There were pressing matters to attend to.

 _The Office of Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts..._

 _ **H**_ eadmaster Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes had been filled with worry as he anxiously awaited the arrival of Severus Snape. He had sent him to find the sword just a few days ago and there had been no word from him. As the hours of this day counted down he had begun to fear the worse. The war would indeed be lost of his invaluable spy had perished on a fetch quest for the Sword of Gryffindor. After a moment of doubtful questioning, The floo flared and in walked a beaten and battered Severus Snape clutching the aforementioned Sword of Gryffindor as if it had been for dear life.

The younger wizard had faced great peril to retrieve the blade much more than he had feared when he first sent him out. It had been a great risk, but they had both determined the blade would be greatly needed if Harry Potter was going to engage the dark lord in the inevitable conclusion of this war. The headmaster sighed knowing full well that Severus was suffering, and that he would have it no other way. The young man seemed determined to punish himself for things he had no real control over. Deaths that were never on his hands. Still, he had been useful, and quiet effective as a spy, a teacher, and as added protection for Harry and his friends over the years. There was not much doubt in knowing success would not be possible without him.

His stance seemed uneasy as blood seemed to pool at his feet. The old man watched painstakingly as he shuffled to the center of the office with a smug smirk on his pale sallow face. His lank hair curtained around his cheeks but could not hide the cocky glare of utter amusement behind his obsidian black eyes. Albus had rounded the desk and made his way hastily over toward Snape as the sword met the hardwood floor in a heavy clank.

"Severus, I can take it from here go and see Poppy." said Dumbledore not at all hiding his concern. "Let her fix you up."

"I need no doting from that old crone." replied Snape rather testy. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself...why don't you save your concerns for that idiot Potter, reckless Weasley, and Know-it-all Granger...I'm sure it will be most effective with your precious Gryffindors."

Dumbledore just looked at the younger wizard. His trademark attire torn and tattered, the billowing cape now in shreds behind him.

"Sod off Albus." said Snape with a dark glare.

It seemed to have no effect on The Headmaster.

"You must let her take a look at you my boy." he insisted.

Snape rolled his eyes. With a single long pale finger he pointed down at the blade changing the subject for which he no longer had patience for. The headmaster's blue eyes followed his finger and fell on the sword in which so much faith had been placed.

"There!" said Snape as his anger surged to the surface igniting a flame that seem to dance in his dark eyes. "Here's your precious sodding sword of that Prat Godric Gryffindor...Sod this school...Sod your order of phoenix...Sod the dark lord...Sod this ghastly war...and fucking sod...Harry Boy-Who-Lived-To-Torment-Me James Potter!"

With the last, Snape evidently used up all the energy he had left and firmly collapsed saved from yet another crash onto a hard floor by Dumbledore catching the exhausted younger wizard before he did more damage to himself. The old man shook his head as he levitated the younger wizard toward the floo. He threw in some floo powder and waited until the flames became emerald then called out his destination.

"Infirmary." he said firmly taking a look at the unconscious Potions Master.

 _Infirmary, Hospital Wing, Hogwarts..._

Poppy Pomfrey rushed about bandaging and waving her wand over the unconscious Potions Professor in her care. His raven hair a sea of black against the creamy white sleeve of the pillow that held his heavy head. The crisp, equally creamy white sheets had been pulled up to his pale chin and his torn, tattered blood soaked ebony robes discarded back to the dungeons as a new set had been transfigured for him and neatly folded in a nearby visitor's chair.

The old Med-witch sighed rather sorrowfully as she looked over her charge. He had been a constant guest within the walls of the hospital wing since he first arrived at Hogwarts at the age of eleven. Not much had changed over the past few years except his increasingly harsh wounds and broken bones becoming more frequent.

"You poor thing." she said sadly. "What kind of life is this for such a bright young man?"

The sentimental wave passed after she found herself on the verge of tussling his hair. He had been a grown man by all accounts but whenever she looked at him she could not help but see that small young boy who had visited her hospital wing so many times during his school days. He bore scars that no man his age should have and seemed to age ten years for every day spent fighting this war. To her he had always been a soldier without hope a sort of sentinel duty bound as if until it was the end of eternity. She could hardly remember the last time he had even smiled, a genuine smile uninhabited by sarcasm or malice of any kind.

"Severus." she said ruefully.

"I understand how you feel." said the voice of The Headmaster.

"Do you really Albus?" asked Poppy glaring at him. "Half the time it's your fault the boy ends up here."

"A fact that I am well aware of I assure you." replied Dumbledore gazing at the sleeping younger wizard. "It simply cannot be helped."

"A fact that I am well aware of as well." countered Poppy.

She let out a sigh and looked down at Snape one last time.

"He's never known a moment's peace." she said. "It breaks my heart to know that if the worst should come to pass...he would know nothing of how life could be...how it should have been for him..."

"You are not alone in that." replied Dumbledore sadly. "It is my hope that there would be some way to salvage him...if and when we end this blasted war."

"Well." said Poppy firmly. "I'll leave you to it then...Headmaster"

She took her leave of the headmaster and the sleeping Snape.

Dumbledore turned his attention back to Snape.

"How many close calls are too many Severus." he said softly. "If there was any other way...I am sorry my boy...Perhaps when this war is over...you will have at last found peace."

The words of both the Med-witch and The Headmaster had fallen on deaf ears as Snape found himself back at Spinner's End with a beautiful young girl with red hair and emerald eyes. She reached out her hand to him offering him a smile sweet and warm as he had ever seen one while they raced through high reeds and dandelions toward a black lake.

 _{ "Hurry Sev." she said cheerfully. Her eyes seemed to seep into his very soul as she giggled and ran playfully though the reeds and grasses. Dandelions blowing in the small breezes created by their shooting frames as they passed._

 _The sun had been warm that afternoon. He could feel the vitamin D coursing through his blood stream as he ran. She was a blur of innocence and beauty as she moved her lengthy hair swaying behind her._

 _"Lily wait." said Severus finding that his voice had reverted to that of a Nine year old boy right along with his body._

 _"Come on Sev." she insisted playfully as they continued to run._

 _The innocence of their afternoon seemed to make him feel at home. A warmth filled him that he had not known in many years. Snape chased after her until they reached the lake where she suddenly stopped cold and stared into the black water._

 _"Lily?" he said noticing her tense as coldness filled the air around them._

 _"He's here." she said emotionless._

 _"Lily who's here?" asked Snape feeling a fear he had been well acquainted with suddenly wash over him._

 _Lily turned to face Snape with her arms out stretched. The term Mud-blood had been etched rather painfully into her skin but she did not seem to register it as blood from the deep scratches trickled down her arms._

 _"Why Sev?" she asked in a terrified and hurt tone._

 _Severus Snape found himself holding a knife stained with her blood. It covered his hands and his shirt._

 _"Lily." he said unable to understand what was happening. "I...I didn't mean...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."_

 _The black waters of the lake bubbled like a potion in a cauldron. A deep and unmistakable hiss filled his ears as Lily collapsed onto the ground lifeless. Frantically he scrambled over toward her and held her lifeless form in his arms. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks and he found himself back at Godric's Hollow. The bedroom of Harry James Potter came into view, scattered toys and blankets on the floor amid the chaos that tainted what was once such an innocent place._

 _Lily had no longer been that sweet little girl that he chased playfully to the lake. His own body had been changed as well, a heart broken twenty year old clutched the lifeless body of his only friend since he had been eleven._

 _"LILY!" he cried with only the small boy to keep him company._

 _The cries of Harry Potter drowned out his own as they both participated in a symphony of sorrow._

 _"NO!" commanded the angry voice of Snape. "I won't go back!"_

 _The world began to shift and suddenly shatter around him as the light of consciousness broke through the darkness. }_

"NO!" shouted Severus Snape as his obsidian black eyes sprang open and he all but fell out of bed tossing the covers in his wake. He stood on wobbly legs in the darkness of the Hospital wing thankfully alone as he regained his senses. A shudder went through him as his lean pale frame reacted to the sudden change in temperature since he discarded the warmth of his blankets for the chilly cold of open morning air.

He looked around with his eyes already adjusting to the darkness of his surroundings. He grabbed the robes from the chair and a handful of floo powder. The flames became emerald and he stepped inside.

"My Quarters...Slytherin Dungeons." he said quickly.

He stepped through and was instantly through to his own fireplace. There had been some much needed sleep that he needed to catch up on. The events of the past three days had taken a lot out of him and he still had dunderheads to teach come morning. As it turned out; sleepless draught potion and numerous shots of fire whiskey had been just what the doctor ordered as he sank into the covers of his black four poster bed.

The Potions Master closed his eyes and shutting out the rest of the world and most certainly; the rest of Hogwarts as he drifted off into an uninterrupted and well deserved sleep. No more dreams plagued him that morning as he caught up on his much needed rest. Poppy had been in a panic when she noticed that the potions master had been missing but she had known him well enough to know that he never stayed for long if he could help it. No doubt he would have some words for the headmaster for his stay being as long as it was. Things seemed to simmer down a bit after that. The blissful routine of life at school washed away much of the unpleasantness of the latest endevor.


	2. A Dilemma of Sorts

**Chapter 1:** _ **A Dilemma of Sorts...**_

 _Head Girl Room, Gryffindor Tower..._

 **H** ermione Granger's fiery amber eyes never left the official looking document that she clasped angrily in both hands. Her lengthy reddish/brown hair a right good mess as she glared at the words from Minister Fudge as if she could make them rearrange and declare that this had all been some hilarious joke at her expense. Her fair complexion had paled but not to the alarming degree of Professor Snapes' pale pallor but gave her the sickly appeal of one about to lose their lunch...despite the fact that she had not yet had lunch. The spirited Gryffindor witch's shocked expression had caught her roommates eye as she continued to stare mouth agape in absolute horror (for lack of a better word).

 _{_ _ **Dear Miss Hermione Granger,**_

 _ **I has come to the attention of the Fudge administration that we should inform you, that due to your being of legal age you are now eligible to marry under the new laws and regulations governed by the wizarding world. You are to seek out a husband within this month and MUST BE WED IMMEDIATELY. THIS IS IN ACCORDANCE WITH WIZARDING LAW...ANY SUBSEQUENT ACTION AGAINST SAID LAW MEANS AZKABAN OR BANISHMENT FROM OUR WORLD PERMANENTLY!... THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC CONGRATULATES YOU ON YOUR UP COMING NUPTIALS...**_

 _ **Minister Fudge. }**_

The anger seemed to seep out of every pore as Hermione balled the paper angrily and threw it onto the floor. She was to get married in accordance with some stupid marriage law. If that hadn't managed to ruin her day, she was surely mistaken as it was to only get worse for her from there.

"Hermione." said Ginerva Weasley trying to get her attention.

Hermione blinked and looked her friend in the eyes. Ginny had been quite unnerved by the sudden silence that had seized her roommate as she read the letter from the ministry of magic.

"Are you okay?" she had asked concerned.

"I'm fine." replied Hermione quickly.

The last thing she needed was for anyone to break out in mass hysteria over her situation.

"You don't look fine." replied Ginny observant.

"It's nothing really." Hermione tried in vain to reassure her friend. "I just have to talk to Professor Dumbledore later."

"You went all pale because you have to talk to Dumbledore?" asked Ginny suspicious.

"It's of a personal matter." replied Hermione defensive. "And I did not go all pale...I was merely shocked."

"Right." said Ginny not buying it but knowing better than to press any further. "So you coming to the great hall or what?"

"Maybe later." replied Hermione. "I've got something to look up at the library before I talk to the headmaster."

Ginny shrugged.

"I guess I'll cover for you with the boys then." she said pleasantly.

Hermione sighed in relief.

"Thanks Ginny." she said as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Sure." replied Ginny taking her leave of her friend.

Hermione got to her feet and sighed picking the crumbled letter off the floor. She left the Gryffindor tower and made her way over toward the gargoyle that guarded the staircase leading to the headmasters office. She sighed recalling the password as she contemplated what her next move would be if not even the headmaster could help her. Would she be prepared to leave the wizarding world? No. That was not an option. There had to be a way to comply with Fudge and still maintain her independence and education. she had to find a way. she just had to. With a pitiful shuffle of her feet she found strength in her resolve and uttered the password.

"Lemon Meringue" she said feeling slightly silly for saying the name of a food out loud.

With another deep breath for reassurance, she climbed the stairs that lead to the office of Albus Dumbledore. It was early morning and somehow she already knew that this was going to be a long day.

 _Severus Snape's Quarters, The Slytherin Dungeons..._

 _ **T**_ he blissful quiet of the early morning hours found itself shattered by the distressed and yet rather annoying call of one Albus Dumbledore as the exhausted Potions Master tried to hang on to the last remnants of sleep. He had been lying in his rather large four poster bed, the color had been black of course with crisp black sheets, black pillow cases, and a forest green comforter, not so unlike the walls of his quarters, those that weren't covered by black bookcases stacked to the brim with books of all kinds that ran from his bedroom and all through his sitting room and study. It had been a surprisingly spacious place, considering his magical capabilities it appeared to be much bigger than what was previous believed. A misconception he greatly uses to his advantage to discourage the curious from venturing within.

The only person ever to venture into his private quarters other than himself had been Albus Dumbledore of course and that was via floo and _always_ unwelcome. The ailing professor had managed to heal the majority of his wounds via his own wand and various bitter tasting potions. _That dragon had really done a number on him. Had it truly been a dragon or a magical apparition from his pained and exhausted mind?_

He could never be too sure. As soon as he was done stripping down to his small clothes and healing his various wounds he slipped into bed content to give himself over to sleep. He had been just about to cross the threshold of suspended bliss when suddenly his fire place flashed the familiar green from the floo.

"Severus!" came the distressed call from Dumbledore again.

The Potions Professor tried in vain to ignore the distress in the voice of the old man. He had done quiet enough in the last few days and now all he wanted was to get a few decent hours of sleep before he had to greet the dunderheads they saw fit to make him teach in the morning.

"Severus!" came the call once more.

The peaceful embrace of sleep had been shattered at last. Snape sighed as he forced his eyes open and sat up. His body still ached from all his adventures in the past few days despite the healing potions. His bare feet had no reaction to the cold hard wood floor, a deep cherry color almost as if it had been infused with blood. He stood up on shaky legs. His head was heavy from exhaustion and the pain had been dull but still effective. His lengthy black locks covered were blood had once been.

He lazily opened his hand.

" _Accio_ wand." he commanded.

Before he finished flexing his fingers the wand had been in his hand. He lazily waved it over his half naked body covering himself almost instantly in a new set of his trademark attire right down to the highly polished black boots. He sighed taking one last look at his messy bed. It had looked so inviting. He forced down every emotion and perceived human weakness focusing his mind to become as sharp as a dagger _or black dragons claw..._ an odd thought.

It was only a second before Professor "Greasy Dungeon Bat Git" Snape appeared in Dumbledore's office for the second time that night. He walked swiftly standing near the old man's desk as he sat staring into the face of none other than Hermione Granger. _What the hell was she doing here?_

 _Albus Dumbledore's Office..._

 _ **H**_ ermione Granger sat quietly as she looked from Professor Snape back to Professor Dumbledore. The old man's blue eyes twinkled brightly. She didn't know if or how The Potions Professor being there was going to make what was happening to her be any better. She sat twisting her robe in her small fingers timidly stealing yet another glance at Professor Snape who seemed to be glaring at her as intensely as he would in class. Dumbledore gave her a soft reassuring smile and turned his attention back to the parchments.

"Severus, Miss Granger has been approached by several different prospects concerning the new marriage law." he explained.

"And these several different prospects are death eater I take it." asked Snape already knowing the answer.

If they had been harmless he never would have summoned him.

"Yes." answered Dumbledore for the same reason the question was asked, Miss Granger's benefit.

Snape glanced over at the list the old man held in his hands.

"Dolohov, LeStrange, Crabbe, Goyle..." Snape read off as if no one else was in the room.

A realization hit him as soon as he had finished. _They'll kill her. They'll all kill her no matter whom she chooses._ Despite this he remained as expressionless as ever. His arms folded across is chest as he continued to glare at her.

"They will kill her as soon as she says I do." he said coldly.

Hermione fiddled with her robes in a more desperate fashion.

"Yes." she said softly not wishing to look him in the eyes. "Unless..."

Snape's eyes narrowed at her voice trailing off.

"Unless what?" he asked anger suddenly rising in his tone.

He continued to glare at the young witch before him seated in Albus' guest chair.

"Unless we do something about it." replied Dumbledore instead.

Snape's eyes snapped over to him. He could see that twinkle. That unbearable twinkle...if it was present that could only mean nothing good was to come of his latest scheme.

"As you well know Severus, the ministry has placed an awful lot of pressure on Muggle-Borns as well as Half-Bloods to wed and Pure blood families get the pick of the litter...Death eaters abound are jockeying for Miss Granger's hand, going so far as to eliminate each other for the privilege..."

Snape already found himself filled with horror as where Albus was going with this hit him.

"Absolutely Not!" he snapped.

"I'm afraid it's not negotiable Severus." replied Dumbledore.

"Have you lost your mind old man?" asked Snape enraged. "Get one of the Weasleys to do it...I'm sure the whole damn family will line up for the honor if Molly has anything to say about it."

"Severus, most of the Weasleys are spoken for and those that aren't either cannot marry due to career paths or are much too young to." replied Dumbledore annoyed. "Even if they weren't...none would survive the onslaught of death eaters."

Hermione sat quietly as the two men argued over her future. She had been much too numb at the prospect of marriage to interject. _Marriage that would include sex and no matter who her husband was she would be forced to engage him no matter what. And what if there had been children involved. She had not wanted a child...at least not so soon. But the Ministry demanded as such._

"Albus this is..." started Snape outraged.

"Severus!" said Dumbledore cutting him off. "Remember what you promised me."

His blue eyes became fierce almost glaring.

Snape stiffened in reaction. How could he ever forget that promise. _Anything. How easy the old man agreed after he had offered that. Anything...why in the hell had he been foolish enough to off him that?...and all for nothing...no not nothing...all for...her._

"Fine!" he said in a low growl tightening his arms across his chest. "I'll do it but you will do well to keep in mind what you've asked of me."

The twinkle in the headmaster's eye returned.

"Excellent!" he replied in a jolly tone. "It appears we have a solution."

Hermione lifted her head at that and peered into the eyes of the old man.

Snape rolled his eyes and averted his eyes to the window. All he wanted to do was go to sleep and now here he was making plans for something he dreaded beyond belief.

"He said Yes?" she asked going back to fiddling with her robes.

Snape's eyes shifted to her. _She had known?...of course she did...no doubt coming to the same conclusion he had...insufferable know-it-all indeed._

"If by YES you mean joining you in a ridiculous farce of a marriage...then I suppose you have your answer." he replied his obsidian eyes washing over her in a flash of something she could not really register.

Hermione's eyes met his for a moment. They were so dark and utterly...fascinating.

"You two will have to pick witnesses for the occasion." said Dumbledore. "These people must be utterly trustworthy and bound by oath...at least for now."

"I have someone in mind." said Hermione softly.

She shifted her eyes back to Snape.

"I suggest you choose wisely Miss Granger." he added glaring at her now.

He knew full well what her first choice would have been.

"This must be done in secret." said Dumbledore serious. "No one outside of this group or the witnesses are to know."

"I suppose Lucius would have to do for me." said Snape.

Dumbledore looked satisfied.

"An excellent idea Severus." he said.

Hermione had been confused at this.

"Lucius Malfoy?" she asked. "But he's a death eater."

"That is precisely why he'll make a credible witness." replied Snape. "Unless you have a problem with death eaters?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"With most of them I do." she replied knowing what he was hinting at.

Snape smirked. She wasn't as dull as she looked.

"I choose Remus Lupin." replied Hermione.

Snape's mouth opened ready to reply with a snide remark.

"Excellent Miss Granger." replied Dumbledore. "Both Lucius and Remus would make the perfect witnesses."

Snape glared at him.

"So it's settled then." said Dumbledore as of a more statement. "Miss Granger will marry Professor Severus Snape in accordance with the new ministry marriage law."

Snape rolled his eyes as he looked over his new "fiancee"; her bushy sandy brown hair and amber eyes filled with hope and innocence. Her youthful and supple skin fair and pink from her flushed state leaving and returning. She had been the most intelligent student he had taught in years. No doubt it had been her brains keeping Potter a float on the battlefield; a fact duly noted by Voldemort which is why the other death eaters petitioned for her...they had hoped to stem the tide of war for the dark lord and earn his favor.

"When?" she asked softly never taking her amber eyes off her fiance.

"Two weeks from now." replied Dumbledore pleasantly. "You two will be wed if not sooner."

Snape let a low growl of annoyance slips from his lips. He had no idea where it had come from or why. He had been thinking how unpleasant this would be but to openly growl? He shook it off.

"All that's left is for you two to seal your engagement." said Dumbledore with a small smile.

Snape growled again.

"We'll do that on our own." he said not liking the idea of sealing their engagement in the headmaster's office with him watching.

"Very well." replied Dumbledore knowing full well Snape had been at the end of his patience. "You may go now Miss Granger."

Hermione got to her feet. They had felt so numb after sitting for what seemed like a lifetime. It had been nothing compared to how heavy her body felt as she stepped outside the office. Snape watched the door close behind her. After being halfway down the hall Snape appeared catching up to her in just a few quick strides. He caught her by the arm and pulled her into the empty potions classroom, his classroom. The door slammed shut with what might have been wand-less magic after they stepped inside.

The young Gryffindor witch tensed feeling the warmth and tightness of his long fingers as they wrapped around her upper arm. She had been barley able to catch her breath when she found herself involuntarily pressed rather hard up against the cold hardwood door. Frightened and unsure amber eyes met cold obsidian black ones as Snape glared at her. His pale sallow face had been expressionless with the exception of the scowl that seemed rather permanently plastered as if it had been nothing more than a mask after all these years.

"Miss Granger." came the rumble of his deep tone rich voice.

She froze.

The Potions Professor towered above her for a moment glaring down at her as if he had been silently sizing her up. She looked back up at him finding herself increasingly uneasy. He stood with his thin frame leaning toward her with both hands on either side of her flat on the door behind them. From the space between his lengthy arms she looked up at him.; her heart pounding in her chest as her eyes locked onto his for what seemed like the longest time. She noted that his breathing had become rather ragged; his chest rising and falling at a slow pace beneath his robes. Her own ragged breaths seemed to mirror his as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat and ignore the odd sense of something that seemed to envelope them.

"Professor Snape." she finally answered with difficulty.

There was no vocal reply as he suddenly leaned down capturing her lips in a quick chaste kiss. Unable to help it; Hermione found herself closing her eyes. His cool pale lips pushed against her warm pink ones with a sense of odd curiosity. Neither knew how long it would take for the sealing for their engagement to take hold and hoped that it would be soon if only to get this over with. After a minute he broke the kiss. Nothing seemed to happen that would indicate that this had even been successful.

Obsidian eyes fell on the young Gryffindor witch. She looked at him seemingly disappointed. He had not known if she had expected some sort of earth shaking to happen or magical rhapsody but this was as willing as he was prepared to get in this little arrangement. As his eyes took in the sight of her, the youthful innocence that had long eluded him, the hidden beauty that any man lucky enough to win her heart would no doubt draw envy to possess, the fiery will behind those amber eyes that could inflame the must mundane of passions...he found himself compelled to make another attempt. _At the very least, she wouldn't gossip so readily with Potter or Weasley about what a terrible kisser "the greasy bat of the dungeons" had been._

Snape strengthened his resolve and leaned down. Hermione was caught off guard when she found him kissing her for a second time. This time it wasn't the least bit chaste. It had been the kind of kiss a man would give the woman he was about to marry but there wasn't much heat behind it nor any love for that matter. It had simply been a better kiss by far from the last. A low growl rumbled from the depths of The Potions Master's throat as he continued the kiss. A swirl of magic encircled the both of them in stunning circular patterns of silver.

There was a flicker of something...something foreign to him as he found himself pressing his body closer to hers up against the door. His mind had been absent in the presence of what appeared to be desire; a fleeting desire to possess the young Hermione Granger completely pulsed through him as the heat from their bodies threatened to consume them both.

As his senses returned to him he quickly pulled away from her blinking and turning his attention to his attire. Hermione opened her eyes slowly trying to bring herself down from whatever cloud she had been on. _Professor Snape had kissed her. He had kissed her in his classroom and he was a damn good kisser to boot._ He focused and returned to his Potions Master persona.

"I think that qualifies as sealing our engagement." he said as if what happened meant nothing to him. "Wouldn't you agree Miss Granger?"

Hermione blinked tearing her eyes off his lips as he spoke.

"Y-Yes." she replied breathless. "I-I would say that it does."

"Good." replied Snape reaching for the door.

She moved aside as he opened it and they continued on to Gryffindor tower. Snape bid her "good day" and headed back to the dungeons after checking with Dumbledore and signing all necessary paperwork to sanction their marriage. He made his way back to his quarters to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Hermione had barley made it inside the door before she found her legs gave way and she slid down to the floor. She had been fortunate that no one else had been around as she found herself feeling rather boneless in the wake of that kiss from Professor Snape. Never in all the years that she had known him could she have ever guessed that he of all people would be her future husband. She stared up at the ceiling thinking about her future husband and what was in store for them. She closed her eyes trying her best to figure out what had happened in the classroom. She had been sure that the first kiss had been enough to seal their engagement. She didn't understand why he had to kiss her a second time. _Perhaps he didn't know if he was doing it right? maybe he thought she would judge him for the first kiss?_

She decided to get a jump on her studies, taking advantage of the early morning hours before class. It had done wonders to distract her from her up coming nuptials and that kiss from her Potions Professor. Falling into routine had done wonders for Hermione and she had begun to feel much like her old self.

 _The Great Hall..._

 _ **H**_ ermione had not gotten much of a restful sleep the previous night. She had spent the past week staring at marriage petitions and just a few short hours from the morning she found herself engaged to none other than Professor Severus Snape. Her brain had told her it was the most logical of the choices considering what the death eaters were like and none of the other students had been of age to be eligible. The impending wedding was weeks away and she didn't believe her friends would take the news of her engagement too well much less who she had been engaged to... _Bloody hell, Ron would be heart broken and Harry...Harry hated Snape...what if he hated her for marrying him. What if they never spoke to her again?_

She had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone was staring at her.

At the staff table Severus Snape had been just as uneasy and quiet exhausted looking down at his plate. He hardly had a thing on it not at all hungry so much as he needed sleep. His eyes wore the exhaustion in hollowed dark circles and his attention seemed all over the place. He glanced at the Gryffindor table and Hermione seemed to be in a bad way herself.

He had been well on his way to entering her mind when all of the sudden...

 _ **"INSOLENT MORTAL!" it thundered angrily. "YOU WILL ACCEPT MY GIFT WITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!...I HAVE NOT WAITED ALL THIS TIME TO FAIL...YOU WILL FACE YOUR DESTINY AND I WILL HAVE MY REST!"**_

Snape dropped his fork staring intensely at the form of the black dragon that suddenly appeared before him where the Gryffindor table should have been. It's dark eyes glowing in that eerie purple hue.

 _ **"TENEBRE FLAMMA EXIBT!" shouted the thunderous Lizard. "REVERTANTUR AB UNO QUAM VENISTI LINGARE NOCTIS AETERNAE OBRUAT FLAMMA!"**_

"Tenebre Flamma Exibit..." said Snape softly and as if under a hypnosis. He suddenly felt the heavy presence of something on his shoulder. He blinked realizing it had been the hand of the headmaster who looked quite concerned.

"Have you been getting enough sleep my boy?" asked Dumbledore.

Snape turned his attention to the old wizard.

"N-No." he replied unsure of what happened. He looked back toward the Gryffindor table. Hermione was staring at him not as intensly as he had appeared to have been staring at her but she was staring.

"I think you should take the rest of the day off Severus." said Dumbledore with a hint of concern in his tone.

"Y-Yes I think that would be best as well." Snape replied. "I'll be in my quarters."

Hermione continued to watch as her future husband took his leave of the great hall _. Had he been saying something to her? Was he nervous about the wedding too?_ He stared at her intently enough. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed Ginny talking to her. Amber eyes met emerald green when Hermione turned to face her friend.

"Are you okay Mione?" asked Harry concerned.

"Yes." replied Hermione trying to reassure him. "I-I'm just a little tired."

"No doubt from all this ministry-of-magic-marriage nonsense." said Ginny with a sympathetic look.

"That's definitely it." added Ron. "They're forcing her to marry bloody death eaters."

"Ron." said Harry seeing Hermoine shrink back into her seat.

"Sorry...Mione." said Ron realizing he had given voice to her problems and had made them somehow real.

"It's fine Ron." she said. "I-I just need to get some sleep."

Hermione Granger stood up and walked away from the Gryffindor table then out of the great hall.

 _The Potions Classroom..._

 _ **I**_ t had taken him longer than he thought to get down to his office. In his condition he knew he would never make it to his quarters without revealing his weakness to anyone. He decided on the simplest route to his private rooms for half the time. His body had been wracked with pain and exhaustion. He knew he had to have been seeing things. _There was no way that any of that had been real._ That the black dragon had been real. He stepped into his office leaning against the door behind him. The words filled his mind again.

The Black Dragon covered in black flames outlined by the purple aura. It's fantastic black claws beckoning him into it's embrace. Snape's obsidian eyes had been fixed on the creature wanting to...needing to be within it's flames.

"Tenebre Flamma Exibit..." said Snape out loud

For a moment the pain ceased. And then darkness. His exhausted body collapsed onto the floor below taking a few of the front row desks with him. Snape had been unconscious.

 _Later..._

Hermione Granger had been well on her way to Gryffindor tower when she decided that she needed to speak to Professor Snape. She entered the class room finding that it had been unlocked. She figured he had been sitting behind his desk as always writing away making scathing marks on other students papers. She had been half way inside when she saw him sprawled out on the floor lying on his side with toppled over desks next to him. Without a thought she dropped to her knees beside him.

"Professor Snape?" she said a small node of panic filling her.

He did not respond.

"Professor Snape are you okay?" she said brushing his raven hair out of his face so she could get a better look at him.

The node increased in size.

"Professor, I don't know what to do." she said trying to keep her emotions from overwhelming her. "Tell me what to do."

Her soft young hand brushed against his cheek and she found herself staring into obsidian eyes. He blinked as his glare fixed on her.

"Miss Granger what are you doing?" he asked coldly.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"I...thought I-...you were on the floor and..." she started overwhelmed.

"Get to the point Miss Granger." snapped Snape.

"I came in to speak with you and I found you on the floor." explained Hermione. "I-I didn't mean any harm Sir."

Snape waved her off as he painstakingly sat up. The floor had not been very comfortable and the fall only added to his list of bruises.

"It seems I've made a mess of my classroom." he said observing his surroundings.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Snape pulled out his wand and swiftly tidied everything as if nothing occurred. He got to his feet towering above Hermione. She still had a look of worry filed across her face. He had not really known for sure if it meant anything to him.

"Don't worry...Miss Granger." he said in a bored tone "I fully intend to participate in this upcoming farce of a wedding."

Hermione looked down at her feet. She had not intended for him to take her concern the wrong way; while she was glad that he was well enough to continue with their up coming plans. He was still the safest bet compared to the death eaters that vied for her hand. She didn't think anything of it when the relief swept over her because his eyes opened. It filled her even now... not at all dampened by his comment. So much so that she proceeded to do the unthinkable.

Snape looked at her curious as to what was going though her mind when suddenly she hopped up on the tips of her toes and pulled him into a hug. The contact of her warm youthful body pressed up against his own had been unnerving. He found himself rather uncomfortable and at the worst...fearful. She attempted to squeeze the life out of him with her pleasantness.

It had caught him off guard and ended up causing him to fall back onto the floor as she ended up in his lap. Her small arms wrapped around his waist. His mind had been set ablaze in a fog of panic. He had not been experienced with any human contact unless it had been in the form of punishment. His heart started to beat wildly. Something in him had been desperate as he found himself pulling her closer in a brief fit of hunger for human warmth. It had been such a shocking gesture; that a soft moan seemed to escape her lips. Before he could come to his senses she felt the sudden intrusion of his arousal and gasped in shock.

His eyes widened as she looked at him breaking the contact from their hug and realized just how human her Potions Professor had been. The assumption of her telling Potter and Weasley about this little incident had been too much to bare mentally and he began to seethe with unbridled rage at her for causing this to happen.

"Fifty Points from Gryffindor Miss Granger." he said coldly.

Hermione seemed to come back to reality after this.

"I don't understand why, Sir." she said.

"Inappropriate contact with a teacher." he said still cold.

"What difference does it make if we are to be married Sir?" she asked.

"It is a secret marriage and one of convenience alone." snapped Snape annoyed.

"You hugged me back sir." protested Hermione annoyed herself.

"I was not myself...obviously recovering from a fall and being tackled by a student has not been good for my overall health." replied Snape bitterly. "Clearly, you took advantage of this...but rest assure it will NOT happen again."

Hermione stormed out of the classroom in a huff. She had been enjoying the human aspect of being in the same room with him and even the knowledge that her husband to be might have more Pros than Cons in her little mental list until he reminded her exactly who it was that she was marrying.

"Greasy Git." she said on her way toward Gryffindor tower.

Snape climbed into his imposing office chair after taking his leave of the classroom. He had not understood why he reacted to Miss Granger that way but he knew there was no way he would ever allow it to happen again. The realization of who he was and what was happening seemed to deflate his libido and he turned his attention to looking over some already graded essays on the purpose of sleepless draught and it's many components. He had hoped Miss Granger had the good sense not to read too much into this impending marriage thing. Her becoming his wife is nothing more than convenience not some grand romantic gesture. After a couple of hours of pointless essays, Snape concluded that it had indeed been a long day. One thing was for sure; he was badly in need of a good night's rest.

 _Head Girl Room, Gryffindor Tower..._

 _ **H**_ ermione Granger entered her bedroom and slammed the door shut firmly behind her. Ginerva Weasley looked up at her from her bed. She seemed to have been relieved when she saw her. Hermione sighed looking at Ginny suddenly remembering her excuse for leaving the great hall. She had only gone to speak to Professor Snape when everything got all mixed up. A look of concern flashed across Ginny's face as she looked Hermione over with amber eyes of her own. The haze of the antics in the classroom cupped with her impending marriage to the man she found faced down on the floor not to long ago had been quite a lot to take in.

"Are you alright Hermione?" asked Ginny studying her.

"I'm quiet fine." replied Hermione trying to curb her rage.

"You don't sound fine." said Ginny observant.

"Well I was fine until I ran into a certain "greasy git" on the way here." supplied Hermione tensely.

Ginny broke into a smile.

"Did he give you detention?" she asked.

"No." replied Hermione bitterly. "Just took 50 house points from Gryffindor."

Ginny laughed.

"I can see why you're upset." she said.

Hermione sighed and walked over toward her bed.

"You don't know the half of it." she said exhausted.

"Do it have to do with what the ministry sent you this morning?" asked Ginny.

"Partly." admitted Hermione. "But that's all about to cleared up in about a week or two."

Ginny looked at her for a moment.

"You aren't going to talk about this are you?" she asked.

"Nope." replied Hermione. "I'd much rather get some sleep."

Ginny laughed again.

"Dealing with Snape really seemed to take a lot out of you." she said.

"Doesn't it always." replied Hermione still exhausted. "But to be fair it was mostly the ministry that drained me to day...Snape was just the icing on the cake."

"I'll bet." retorted Ginny. "An any case I hope that it gets better for you."

"Thank you." had been the last thing Hermione said before sleep crept up and stole any words that came to mind.

Ginny left her to her rest and went out to let Harry and Ron know that Hermione had been alright. She continued to rest undisturbed for the remainder of the evening. Besides, she had potions first thing in the morning and if her bout with Snape had been as draining as she said it was; she was in for another round come morning.

 _Severus Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons..._

 _ **T**_ he welcome sting of fire whiskey seemed to go down easy as Snape stood glaring into the dancing orange, yellow and white flames that illuminated his front room via the mahogany wood finished fire place. The ash settled at the bottom added to the charm of the somber room as a whole. Books abound lined the walls in mahogany finished shelves. The air had been crisp despite the flames; the dungeons had always been known to be drafty more so in the winter and wet months than any other days out of the year. The dour potions professor had not felt very much like himself for the past few days. For one thing he had still been very weak since he had gone to retrieve the sword of Gryffindor, then there was the encounter with the dragon, and an impending marriage to Miss Granger, the future battle with the LeStrange brothers who would be furious about his intercepting Granger no doubt, various punishments from the dark lord as well, and not to mention the tiresome quest of protecting _bloody, Harry The-Boy-Who- Lived-To-Make-His-life-A-Living-Hell Potter._

Harry Potter, the son of the woman who haunted his dreams and waking hours with reckless abandon. Snape sighed softly turning his attention from the fireplace as he gulped down the last of the fire whiskey and slammed the glass on a small table. He waved a hand over his robes and wand-lessly removed most of his clothing. Another wave sent his discarded clothing flying into the wardrobe neatly hung for future use. He made his way into his bedroom as his bare feet drummed against the cold stone floor. He climbed into the black four poster bed and curled up under the covers.

No sooner had he closed his eyes images flooded his already restless mind of that time in that cavern. The black dragon of flame and it's words came back as if he had never left. The pangs of pain renewed as if he had never sought relief and his heart pounded in his chest. Claws gripped his flesh tearing and slashing until the crimson of his blood poured out of him. The sickly scent of decay filled his nostrils and sent a chill down his spine. The black lizard continued to grip him; it's touch appearing to burn him in ways that natural fire could hardly damage. Even from the darkness of his mind's memory he heard the command of the formidable dragon.

 _ **{"TENEBRE FLAMMA EXIBT!" shouted the thunderous Lizard. "REVERTANTUR AB UNO QUAM VENISTI LINGARE NOCTIS AETERNAE OBRUAT FLAMMA!"}**_

Unknown to Severus Snape his bedroom suddenly became aglow with the very flame that haunted his waking hours and enveloped his lean frame. It seemed endless but had not yet been strong enough to do damage. The illumination of the black flames had come off him as if they had only been an aura of sorts.

{ _A series of giggles had filled his ears as a 16 year old Severus Snape found himself following a beautiful girl with long red hair and green eyes. His lank black locks nearly blocking his view of her as she followed her with his hand stretched out before him. Her own hand had been fair and warm as she gripped him heading for a spot on the grounds where they could be alone. He had never been sure of himself whenever he was around her. He felt his heart pounding almost as if he had been running a marathon._

 _"Come on Sev before somebody notices we're missing." she said determined._

 _"Lily...I don't think this is a good idea." he said feeling a nervousness that he would never feel again in her presence._

 _"Shhh." she said good naturedly "Come on Sev...I just want to see what it's like."_

 _Severus Snape found himself swallowing the last of his fear as he continued to follow Lily out of the view of the rest of Hogwarts. They had been planning this for weeks but he hadn't thought she would really go through with it._

 _They reached the abandoned classroom without being noticed and disappeared behind the worn wooden door._

 _"Come on Sev." said Lily with a warm smile. "This is suppose to be fun."_

 _Snape found himself wearily thinking back to the meadow._

 _"You're not having second thoughts about this are you?" she asked softly. "You promised Sev...are you going to go back on your word?"_

 _"N-no." replied a very terrified Severus Snape but he would face anything if it made her happy. "I'm just trying to make sure you're okay with this."_

 _Her green eyes lit up and she gave him another warm smile...}_

The persistent call of nature had shattered what remained of whatever dream or memory that decided to haunt him during his sleep and he sat up in bed covered in sweat. Her appearance in his dream had been as vivid as if she had been standing right in front of him although it had been quite a few years since that time and she had been dead long before Potter arrived at Hogwarts.

Her green eyes continued to haunt him. It also didn't help that her son shared her eyes if only to further plague him during his waking hours. Bracing for the early morning cold; Snape got to his feet and made his way to the loo. It was going to be another long morning and he felt that since he had already been up he might as well get ready for it.

Hours after getting himself ready Snape made his way into the staff room pouring a cup of black sugar-less coffee. He drank some down and looked over the room to finding peace with the fact that no one had ventured into it just yet but he suspected that they weren't far behind. He had not been in a particularly good mood with yet another dream of Lily Evans and his impending forced-marriage to Hermione Granger weighing heavy in the back of his mind.

 _Later..._

He had been stiff and snarky the entire morning and it spilled over quite nicely into his sixth year potions class. A class that just so happened to have Harry Potter and his wife-to-be present if only to further annoy him. To top it off he had to deal with yet another Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. The thought of that idiot botching yet another potion intensified his already staggering anger.

 _The Golden Trio, plus Longbottom? this was shaping up to being yet another agonizing morning. he could already smell the contents of ruined potion ingredients. No. This was a disaster waiting to happen and he would have to deal with it as best he could. He had spent far too many afternoons trying to drill safety into the minds of those dunderheads, Longbottom should have at least grasped the basics. For all the good it did him._

Snape sighed.

This was definitely going to be another long day.


	3. Darkness Within

**Chapter 3:** _ **Darkness Within...**_

 _ **( "He's Drunk Again It's Time To Fight ...Father's a Name You Haven't Earned Yet...You're Just a Child With a Temper...Haven't You Heard Don't Hit a Lady...Kicking Your Ass Would Be A Pleasure...")-Nickleback, Never Again**_

 _Early of 1976, Spinner's End, England..._

 _ **L**_ _oud crashing had startled a 16 year old Severus Snape as closed the worn green covered book he had been reading. His lank hair had been longer almost to his shoulders at the time and he always wore it so that it covered his face and eyes. He had been much more thin and a touch more pale. His room had been filled with various posters of prominent rock bands of the era. His black t-shirt had done little to hide his thin frame and seemed a rather sharp contrast to his alabaster complexion. Blue pajama pants with green squares had completed what passed for sleeping attire as his pale bare feet came down on the cold wooden stairs. Not a sound was made as he ventured closer to the source of the noise. His expression had been dissmal at best whenever he had come home from school. There was a tension in the air so thick no knife would be able to penetrate it. The knots in young Severus' stomach had tightened as he ventured from his bed toward the halls._

 _The smell of alcohol had been thick as he made his way to the source of the crashing. His footing had been unsure until the familiar thunderous tone filled his ears. It had been the voice of the muggle Tobias Snape. The so-called father of the future professor. The long legs of the would be towering man had made the trip shorter than it usually taken him much since the last he remembered._

 _A scream filled the space between the stairs and the livingroom but it had come directly from the small room that passed for a kitchen. The blood ran cold in the veins of the young Snape as he forced down his fear and made his way toward the chaos. He could hear them clearly now from behind the wooden white kitchen door. He pushed it open letting his finger tips press softly against the flat metal pannel._

 _"You're both useless!" shouted an irrate Tobias Snape his face red and his eyes blood shot. "Some fucking witch I married...you and your freak son could have at least done something useful like make some money appear or something!...fucking useless."_

 _Elieen had been on her the floor barely getting to her knees as the tears and the blood fell onto the cold white linoleum below her. The crimson stained the white finish...cleanliness had been the only thing about the house's up keep that would impress even the richest snob coming for a visit. His mother had always kept a clean house and taught him to conduct himself in a similar manner. Severus Snape's clothes may have been ill-fitted and worn but they were always clean._

 _"USELESS BITCH!" shouted Tobias enraged once more._

 _He raised his hand the sheer intent in his eyes and the frail look of the woman beaten so badly she could hardly move burned itsself into the memories of Severus that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He had felt the surge of his own rage fueling the magic in his blood making it darker somehow. Neverousness burned away giving rise to unbriddled fury._

 _Severus' eyes had taken on a murderous glint and he charged into the kitchen._

 _Tobias turned his attention to his fuming teenage son._

 _"Well speak of the devil." he said moving away from Elieen. "You here for a reason boy? or are you gonna cry in a corner like the sniveling little freak that you are?"_

 _"You will not touch her again." said Severus in an icy tone._

 _"Or what?" asked Tobias goading him. "Just what is a scrawny little shit like you gonna do?"_

 _"Fuck off Tobias." replied Severus glaring at his so-called father. The ice still in his gaze._

 _"Big words from the likes of you." taunted Tobias. "I only respect men not some little pussy mama's boy freak."_

 _"You are not a man." replied Severus. "There is nothing manly about a drunken coward too stupid to try for another trade so he take his lack of motivation out on his own wife and son...real men don't hit those that are weaker to make themselves feel good because their choices made their life suck...you will not touch my mother again Tobias."_

 _"You disrespectful little shit!" shouted an irrate Tobias._

 _He lunged forward and pushed Severus into the kitchen door. The two of them tumbled out of the small room and spilled into what passed for a livingroom._

 _The blows started raining down from every which way as far as young Severus knew. He had a fury burried in him rivaling that of his fathers and the two males of the Snape family fought like bulls locking horns._

 _"You ungreatful little bastard!" shouted Tobias as the blows continued on either side._

 _"Look who's fucking talking!" shouted young Severus. "FUCKING STUPID MUGGLE PRAT!"_

 _They tumbled over what passed for furnature breaking and smashing things. Tobias pushed young Severus into walls breaking picture frames and shattering glass. Of the two Tobias had been a great deal stronger than his son and gained the upper hand quickly breaking the younger Snape's ribs and busting his jaw. In a fit of unbriddled rage he broke his son's nose punching him into it repeatedly despite drawing blood._

 _A sudden surge came from young Severus as his father continued to kick at him from the floor. Blood, and sweat had dripped on the floor. The young man had not been used to physical combat and his muggle father had been an athelete in his youth, power and stamina had been what tipped the battle in his favor._

 _"NOT SO TOUGH NOW ARE YOU FREAK!" shouted Tobias enraged but winded from all the tussling._

 _"At least I won't have to beat my son to feel like I'm strong." retorted a bruised and broken Severus._

 _It was the first of many beatings he would take from childish brutes trying to prove how strong they are. The young man had known that he couldn't beat the drunken bastard. He had been too strong and fighting with or without magic had never really been Severus' strong suit but he would make sure the bastard didn't hit his mother. Even if he had to take the pounding for her. That drunken bastard was never going to hit her...not while he had breath in his body._

 _The image of the bastard laying his hands on his mother caused Severus to shake rather violently as an icy rage filled him. He obsidian eyes flashed with an intensity his father could only dream of achieveing. He raised himself up off the ground in a solid motion from that of a push-up form._

 _Tobias hit him hard hoping as it seemed to knock him back down._

 _Severus' eyes gleamed as a sadistic smile spread across his face. His pale skin seemed to whiten further as his dark hair dangled to his shoulders covering his face in lengthy strands._

 _"Thank you sir may I have another?" taunted Severus with ice in his voice._

 _Tobias hit him again harder._

 _It had no effect._

 _Tobias hit him even harder._

 _Severus simply glared at him a smirk spreading across his face._

 _"What the fuck are you?" asked Tobias in disbelief._

 _"The son of a devil." replied Severus with a gleam in his eye._

 _"What the fuck?" asked Tobias unnerved._

 _He took off out the front door leaving Severus alone to tend to his mother. There had been something dark in the young wizard. Something that not even he expected to surface. While it had been the first true awakening. A glimpse of what was to come. It was nothing compared to what followed._

 _Late 1976, Hogwarts..._

 _ **L**_ _aughter seemed to burn into his ears as the Gryffindor house rallyed around Potter and his stupid Mauraders. Lupin had ducked sheepishly behind them watching with sad brown eyes but he never once spoke up. Severus found himself slamed against a wall as James continued his wand waving. A confidant smirk on his face as he slamed the pale Slytherin again. Sirius Black looked ever more the loyal sheep dog singing the praises of the arrogant prat. Pettigrew huddled by apparently pleased to be apart of the group tormenting someone when everyone knew he could have just as easily been on the receiving end of the arrogant boy's hexes._

 _"Snivileus." chanted the Gryffindors. "Snivileus."_

 _A surge filled Severus Snape like it had back at his house. His body shook with unbridled fury as the words of his drunken father came burning in his ears. His obsidian eyes flashed an icy rage that rippled through out his body. Severus broke free of the body bind that Potter had placed on him. Malice had been in his eyes as he turned his attention to the group of arrogant pricks before him. Images of Potter touching Lily and wrapping his arms around her only served to intesify the rage._

 _A surge of magic sent them all to the ground. The clumbsy Gryffindors scrambled all trying not to fall and all trying to get back to their feet. Severus turned his attention to an unsuspecting Potter who had gripped his wand tightly in his hands. He had been seconds away from showing his nemisis the Snape hosipality when something hit him. His body froze as he glared at his enemy still gripping his collar._

 _"Mr. Snape." said the condecdending tone of none other than The Headmaster, and king Gryffindor himself; Albus Dumbledore. "Violence is not the answer to your problems."_

 _Bloody brilliant. Snape had finally gotten the chance to get some much needed revenge on the arrogant prick James Potter and now here come The Headmaster to save the day. A pity he didn't conveniantly intervine when it was he that needed the help. One Slytherin to half the house of Gryffindor._

 _"Severus." said Dumbledore softly. "A word."_

 _As if compelled Snape found himself moving away from the downed Gryffindors and over toward The Headmaster. His blue eyes stern and fixed on the young man, who had not yet reached his full height as he looked down at him._

 _"This isn't over Snivileus." taunted James Potter with a glare. "Not by a long shot."_

 _"Nice one James." came the on cue chide from Sirius Black._

 _Remus Lupin simply watched as Severus glared at them all with murder in his eyes._

 _After a patronizing lecture from Dumbledore Snape ventured toward the lake to read alone. Lily had not come to see him. She wouldn't even look in his direction. Apparently, James had told her he was some kind of evil wizard and used dark magic on them for no good reason. So she was giving him the silent treatment due to him harming her friends._

 _Later..._

 _Snape found himself outnumbered in another attack. James had decided to physically assault him this time while Sirius and Pettigrew held him with a body bind. The blows rained down on young Severus much as they did when his father overwhelmed him at home. Another surge filled him and the binds broke. James backed away as Snape reached forward; his grasp falling on an unsespecting Peter Pettigrew. In a rage blind moment Snape pulled poor Peter to the ground and began to beat him intensely. Sirius had tried to get Snape off his friend even going so far as to tackle him to do it. Sirius and Snape tumbled onto the ground but the young Mr. Black found himself on the recieving end of a brutal beating as well. Snape had seemed to lose his mind._

 _Magic swirled around him flickering and flashing in a dark aura of sorts._

 _"Snape's evil." shouted a beaten and bloodied Peter Pettigrew. "He's a demon!"_

 _Snape glared at them behind blind fury._

 _"Snape?" said James in disbelief._

 _"He's a death eater." said Sirius. "Snape's a bloody death eater!"_

 _James grabbed his wand and aimed it at Snape who did not even seem human at the moment. He trembled violently and seemed to be in a distant place. Remus Lupin and James watched as Snape collapsed on the ground still trembling rather violenly. He opened his mouth and started saying things they never understood. His body seemed to have been inflamed as he found himself consumed by it._

 _"Eam succendam eam pariter." he said in a distant tongue. "Eam succendam eam pariter."_

 _Lupin and James tried to get Peter and Sirius away from the crazed Slytherin._

 _"What the hell his wrong with him?" asked James as if he had not been the one who was beating him while he was being held down._

 _"I-I think you hurt him really bad James." said Lupin with a hint of concern. "I've never seen him like this...he..."_

 _"Occiditis Potter." hissed the manic Snape._

 _He got to his feet and made his way over toward James waving a hand and throwing the other mauraders aside as he seized his enemy by the throat._

 _"Occiditis Potter." said manic Snape._

 _Suddenly he found himself fozen once more._

 _"Occiditis." said Snape snarling in vain. "Occiditis."_

 _"Somno filius ardentis draco." said the voice of a strange man dressed in all white._

 _At his words Snape collapsed on his knees. He didn't seem to remember what was going on. The blood had been dripping from his face and the tears seemed to spring from out of no where. The strange man in white waved his hand and Snape found himself floating._

 _"It's alright Mr. Snape." said the man softly. "You are safe."_

 _The Mauraders looked at him in disbelief._

 _"W-who are you?" asked a groggy Severus Snape. "H-How do you know my name?"_

 _"I am Professor Kazuma Kurama," replied the man drapped in white. "Your new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor."_

 _Professor Kurama waved a hand again and all the boys had been healed from their injuries. He had apparently been well versed in wandless magic as well. He had been a fairly young looking man. Definately younger than any of the other professors at the school. His features where soft and almost kind. His hair had been quiet long and the same color of his perfered attire. His green eyes held a warmth Snape had never known before or since._

 _"You're path is filled with shadows young Severus; you must keep the light in your heart if you are ever to have a chance against the coming darkness." said Professor Kurama in a low tone that only Snape could hear. "Do not lose yourself in the darkness it will only bring you pain."..._

 _Spinner's End, Present Day..._

 _ **S**_ everus Snape had landed a ways from his family home and walked the lengthy path rank with putrid air from the polluted river and sodden atmosphere. The sickly green smog back drop had even less appeal as he continued his stride. He had hated this place. It only reminded him of how empty and miserible his existance had become over the years and how even with all his magical prowess and intellect the hell that was Spinner's End was as good as it was going to get for him. A hell he no doubt deserved. His very existance had brought nothing but pain and misery for any and all he came in contact with. A walking curse that passed for a human being. It really should not have been a surprise to him. He was the son of Tobias Snape after all.

His grey death eater robes furled in the aftermath of his brisk pace and his lenghty black hair rose and fell at his shoulders with each step. His face had been a mask of impassiveness even when splattered with the blood of the nights victims. Crimson dots flickered across the front of his robes as well as if flung from the brush of an artist.

The stench of the dark lord's nectar had been heavy on him as he continued. The echo of helpless screams filled his ears and branded themselves into his mind. The dark mark had burned earlier that day urging him out of bed and out passed the gates of Hogwarts in a swift few seconds. He had not gotten the chance to make his report with The Headmaster but it would keep until morning. He could not return to that school in this state. No man; not even a cruel and snarky Potions Professor could teach innocent young minds with splatters of fresh blood on his hands.

Upon entering the souless house Snape's lips curled in disgust.

A part of him had been expecting to come home and find Tobias waiting for him. If this had indeed be hell that bastard would never be that far behind. It had been no less than either one of them deserved. The dark lord's revels had become more twisted and brutal since his reamergence. He had aimed to teach the world a whole a lesson. Snape made his way to the basement shredding his bloodied robes as he did and shoveling out of his boots. By the time he reached the end of the stairs he was standing in only worn black trousers, shirtless and focused as he waved his hand liting the various white candles that had been placed in the room.

The flickering light shown a light brown mat and a wall of heavily polished and carefully maintained samurai swords. Snape walked over to a small water basin and waved his hand over it. It filled rather quickly and he dipped his hands inside. Washing away the blood splatters from his face and waved his hand and a fresh white dry towel appeared. He manually dried his face and hands carefully and turned his attention to the candle display before his swords and lit a few incents bowing intently as he did.

No one at Hogwarts would have ever guessed that the Potions Master had been a very adept student of Bushido. He had studied on his own. Having had contact with only one master prior and had not been a formal pupil at the time. From the tenets he had focused mainly on the virtues of Courage, Respect, Honor, Loyalty, and of course Self-Control. The other virtues: Benevolence, Sincerity, and Righteousness being ruled as too far out of his reach given his life choices. They also conflicted with his Slytherin background.

Snape stood in the middle of the basement with his eyes closed and his body still. Shirtless, his lean but well sculpted torso rose and fell with his slow breaths. His equally impressive biceps and shoulders remained stiff in the wake of his sharp focus. The noises of the muggles screaming for their lives died away and only the sound of his own heart beat filled his ears. His focus honed as the image of a beautiful young woman with reddish brown hair and amber eyes came into view. Her features soft and kind in his mind's eye. She needed his help and he would have to put his disgust aside in order to assist her effectively.

Hermione Granger. The insufferible know-it-all and his apparent wife to be would need him at his best.

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts..._

 _ **T**_ he constant prying from Ronald Bilius Weasley had been done wonders in the way of getting Hermione's dander up. She had stormed out of the great hall before finishing her breakfast after yet another row with the contemptible young red-haired wizard. It had been hard enought coming to terms with her impending marriage to The Potions Professor. A marriage that had to be kept a secret from all but those who would attend. She had barely gotten around to asking Professor Lupin if he would stand in for her when the time came. She had been sure Lucius had already been asked by Snape and she wanted someone she could trust to know the truth without causing too much damage.

It had been right at the top of her to-do list that morning but as usual Ron's antics made her forget what she had planned. He had been such a big baby as of late. Wanting her to spend more time with him and trying to snog her at his conveniance just to prove that they were "dating". Hermione hadn't even had time to get used to dating let alone being engaged to a man she knew next to nothing about. The young Gryffindor witch made her way toward the office of Remus Lupin. She made up her mind to go ahead and ask the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor to attend her wedding and it was only a few weeks away.

The morning air had been quite chilly as she continued her brisk pace oblvious to all around her. Her focus on getting to the office had been wavered as she heard a loud and thunderous cracking sound from near the gates. She paused briefly as her eyes fell on her future husband the Potions Master. He walked rather quickly with his black robes billowing behind him as his lengthy black hair rose and fell to and from his shoulders with each step. His expression had been as impassive as usual and his eyes showed a glint of something she couldn't see very well from where she stood.

Her breath seemed to hitch in her lungs as she continued to watch him. He continued his brisk pace and turned a corner falling out of sight. She let out her breath and continued on to Lupin's office. She had no idea where her future husband had been but she was sure he was not in a very pleasant mood this morning and did not want to end up on the recieving end of his latest venomus rant.

 _Defense Against The Dark Arts Office..._

 _ **P**_ rofessor Remus Lupin opened the door to find Hermione Granger standing in fornt of him with an innocent smile on her face. He had known all about the upcoming wedding to Severus Snape and had more than his fair share of apprehenshion. He had taken a week to blow off some steam considering all that was happening and at least he would be supportive of the young witch in need. He gave her a warm smile and gestured in the way of a gentleman.

"Hermione." he said pleased. "What a pleasant surprise...come in...come in."

Hermione let out the breath she had not known she had been holding. Lupin had always been nice to her in all the time she had known him. She always got the feeling that she could trust him. Lupin took his seat behind his desk, a small brown thing cluttered with an assortment of various assignments and books on the dark arts, harmless ones of course mostly just dealing in history. A fact that no doubt disappointed Hermione when she once asked about them.

"Have you..." started the young Gryffindor witch. "Have you spoken to The Headmaster...sir?...has he explained?...about me..and Professor Snape?"

Lupin gave her a sheepish grin. His usual if she had known him back when he was a boy attending Hogwarts. A quiet and unspoken shyness creeping upon him.

"H-he explained as much." replied Lupin softly. "It's for the best...though Harry won't be too happy once he learns the truth...I don't think anyone will honestly."

Hermione let out a sign. It had been of partial relief and because she found herself holding her breath.

"I understand that it's because of the marriage law and that you are Harry's Muggle-born friend." continued Lupin. "Despite our history...I do believe that Professor Snape is your best option."

"You do?" asked Hermione a little skeptical.

"Yes." replied Lupin. "Logically, he's the only "good" death eater we know and his apparent favor with You-Know-Who keeps the others from trying to make a move on you."

Hermione smiled. Professor Lupin was always one of the smart ones. She felt a rush of relief that he wasn't going to hate her because she had to be married to the dreaded Potions Professor. With any luck he could talk some sense into Harry and Ron when they found out and attempted to hate her for it later.

"I...I came here to ask if you'll stand in for me at the wedding." said Hermione pushing aside her relief and remebering why she came. "Dumbledore

"Of course Hermione." said Lupin with a warm smile. "I would be honored to escort you to your wedding; and of course stand with you."

Hermione was positively beaming. Even with the prosepect of being married to such a contemptious man, she had at least one friend that she could turn to. It had been why she told The Headmaster she wanted him to known. His compassion and understanding would be no doubt welcome whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on concerning what she had to look forward to.

"Thank you Professor Lupin." said Hermione greatful.

"You are very welcome Hermione." he pleasantly. "Who would not want to assist the brightest witch of her age?"

Hermione left the office thinking of only one person who had objections to the entire ordeal. _Professor Snape._

 _Potions Class, Hogwarts..._

 _ **S**_ nape had been in full form today snapping and snarling at student left and right. Poor Neville had gotten the worst of it until Snape saw Harry doodling quietly in a corner and turned his wrath on The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Piss-Him-Off. The amber eyes of Miss Granger fixed on him and her glare steeled. She seemed to have the oppinion that he cared what she thought about his manner. He whirled away from the students and headed back to his desk. Draco Malfoy chuckled lightly watching the Gryffindors cringe in fear. He had been doodling as well and Snape had clearly witnessed it but he had only deducted points from Harry.

Hermione had not known what suddenly came over her but she found herself enraged more so than usual at the treatment of her friends by her future husband. He had no right as far as she was concerned to bully those close to her. She started challenging Snape that afternoon and called out his rather obvious house favoring infront of every one. Snape fumed at the prospect of his future wife getting cheeky with him in front of the other 6th years.

"Sit down Miss Granger!" he shouted coldly.

"I will not!" replied Hermione ademant.

"FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" shouted an irrate Snape. "And THREE WEEKS DENTION...with ME...Starting TODAY."

A loud gasp fell over the class and they watched Hermione "The Princess of Gryffindor" glare at The Potions Master who's icy obsidian gaze seemed to radiate hatred for a split second.

"Fine with me." said Hermione in a huff. "Sir."

She sat back down and finished her work continiuing to glare at Snape through rage filled eyes. He glared back at her just as intently.

"Mione..." said Harry in a whisper when Snape turned back to his paperwork. "Are you mental?...Snape's the worst teacher to have detention with."

Hermione said nothing still glaring at the Potions Professor. It was more punishment for him than it was for her. He had been the one who didn't like human contact. She could scrub caldrons all day long and not have a problem with it. She was a natural workaholic and people pleaser after all. She had not known why she decided to openly challenge her future husband but he made her so furious and what he had done the week prior had been embedded in her mind. She would get back at that greasy git one way or another.

"It's fine Harry." she said quickly. "Back to your studies."

Snape saved the rest of his aggressions for Neville constantly berating him over his below subpar potions work. It only made Hermione Bristle with rage. Snape smirked when he was out of view of the students. He had known he was riling her up, a true Gryffindor to the bone...she was willing to charge at him head first just to save Neville Longbottom a few seconds of humiliation.

"Something else you wanted to say Miss Granger?" asked Snape with an air of smugness as he turned to see her struggling to keep from costing her precious house more points.

"No sir." she replied stiffly, her eyes flashing heated rage behind them.

"I didn't think so." replied Snape still with that air of smugness.

Hermione fought the compulsion to hit him with a tripping hex as he made his way back to his desk.

 _Stupid Slytherin Git._

 _Later..._

After the first week of scrubbing cauldrons Hermione had been regretting her outburst in potions class. Her arms had been sore and her body ached from all the manual labor. Snape had attended every detention the same. Silent, brooding and bitterly marking essays with his sloppy spidery scrawl in red ink. He marked and slashed his way through stack after stack of papers piled high on his desk. Hermione scrubbed in silence feeling the cool air on her small hands as they turned red from over use. Snape dismissed her the same every time as well not at all looking her in the eyes but with a sort of contemtious glare that spoke volumes about his bitterness.

He had absolutely detested marriage and everything it stood for and now he was being forced to wed on the orders of his boss and secondary master. He could no more protest or dispute this stupid arrangement any more than she could. Not to mention how uncomfortable he had been with the knowlage that as her husband he would have to engage the young woman in sex as demanded by the ministry. He had known her since he was a child and felt more or less like a lecherous creep trying hard not to notice how much she had truly blossomed into a beautiful young woman.

"Good night...Miss Granger." he said stiffly.

"Good night Professor Snape." she replied evenly.

It had all together been a strange week. Hermione had a sinking feeling that things were only about to get worse as the days rolled on. What she didn't know as she left the potions classroom and The Professor alone; was that she wasn't the only one who thought as much.


	4. An Accident in Potions Class

**Chapter 4:** _ **An Accident in Potions Class...**_

 _ **( "Mama Said Idle Hands Are Devils Handy Work...The Trouble You'll Get Into...You've Got Nothing Better To Do...Nothin' Better To Do...") -LeAnn Rimes, Nothing Better To Do**_

 _Professor Snape's Potions Classroom,Upper levels, Hogwarts..._

" **M** iss Granger!" had been the last thing Hermione heard before the cauldron exploded. She barely registered that it had come from The Potions Master himself. She had been standing frozen in the spot behind her workplace staring at the boiling mass that was threatening to erupt from the black cauldron she had been brewing in. The other students which included, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley watched as Professor Snape rushed over from behind his desk over to Hermione and was hit with the bubbling maroon liquid that splashed her as well.

Hermione let out a blood curdling scream as she was seeped in maroon liquid. The pale Professor had been hit with the worst of it as both were flung back to opposite ends of the classroom. The explosion was narrowly missed by the other students as they crowded the hall as instructed by the professor before he was struck. The maroon liquid seemed to burn through their flesh as the class looked on in horror.

Harry had sent an owl to The Headmaster as they all patiently waited for help. Neither Hermione nor Snape moved. The young man couldn't even tell if they were breathing. Neville looked at them stunned. Ron had been speechless, Ginny had not known what to think. Draco Malfoy stared at the potions master in silence. The rest of the class had continued to watch them just as silent.

"Do you think they're dead?" asked Seamus.

"No." replied Ron angrily. "Hermione, is NOT DEAD!"

"But she's not moving and neither is Snape." replied Dean observing the scene.

"They were just caught in an explosion." replied Harry. "It doesn't mean their dead."

It seemed like it had taken hours for The Headmaster to reach the potions room. He had been accompanied by Filch, Professor Remus Lupin, and Professor McGonagall.

"Harry." said the voice of the old man from the door way.

"Professor Dumbledore." said Harry pleased to see him.

"What's happened?" asked the old man.

"Well, we were mixing a potion for our assignment." piped Pansy.

"Weasley distracted Granger." hissed Draco Malfoy bitterly not taking his eyes off Snape. "She wrecked the potion and nearly killed everyone."

"It's not Ron's fault!" piped Lavender Brown. "Don't listen to him Ron.

"Professor Snape tired to save Hermione and they both got caught in the blast." finished Harry. Concern was heavy in his voice.. "T-They've been like that ever since...no one's touched them and we don't even know if they're alive."

The Headmaster sighed. The worry had been evident in his twinkling blue eyes.

"It's alright Harry." he said, doing his best to sound reassuring. "Why don't the rest of you head out; we can take it from here."

The class slowly cleared out per the headmaster's instruction with the exception of Harry, Ron, and Draco.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr Malfoy?" said Professor McGonagall. "I believe the head master said clear out."

"With all due respect professor, I'm not going anywhere until I know Hermione is alright." replied Harry trying to remember who he spoke to.

"Neither am I." replied Ron.

Draco was silent not taking his eyes off the Potions Master.

"Mr. Malfoy?" said Professor McGonagall.

"If they get to stay so do I." he replied bitterly still not taking his eyes off Snape.

The headmaster could see the worry in his eyes that he hid so well with his callousness. It reminded him so much of Severus at that age. The old wizard made his way into the classroom. Bits of exploded cauldron and maroon goo had littered the classroom flung in all directions. Hermione Granger had been badly burned, unconscious but still breathing on the east end of the classroom and Severus Snape had been unconscious and flung to the west. He had been still breathing as well and badly burned.

Professor McGonagall had been shaken looking at her young charge Hermione seemingly lifeless on the cold hard floor with her Gryffindor robes burned at the chest dyed by the hot maroon liquid. The headmaster had been just as upset looking upon the sight of the potions master, his black robes burned by the same liquid and his pale flesh scared and stained with maroon coloring.

"Severus." said the headmaster softly.

"We'll take them down to Poppy." said Professor Lupin looking at the both of them with a saddened expression.

"Yes." replied Dumbledore.

"Let's get this place back in order." said Professor McGonagall.

Harry and Ron followed as Hermione was wheeled down to the infirmary. She had been still alive but her burns and unconscious state left little to be desired.

Draco hovered back watching as Severus Snape was wheeled down there as well.

"Hold on Professor." he said softly.

He had not known that his words were heard by the headmaster who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Professor Snape will be fine." he said softly.

Draco seemed to freeze at the first instance his touch but eventually allowed it.

"He would have been fine if it weren't for the dunderhead Gryffindors." said Draco sharply.

The young blonde wizard clenched his fists.

"He'd better be fine." he added before taking off.

The Headmaster sighed watching the boy walk down the halls as briskly as the professor would have clenching his jaw and fists. The boy seemed to care a great deal for his potions master.

 _The Infirmary..._

 **S** nape and Hermione had arrived one after the other and were left to Poppy's care. The Med-Witch had thoroughly examined both the Slytherin Professor and the young Gryffindor witch. Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore had been present as the other students arrived hoping to get word of the conditions in-which both the Professor and Miss Granger had been in.

Poppy eyed the unconscious victims unsure what to make of them.

"What's happened to them?" she asked the headmaster.

"A terrible accident in potions class." replied Dumbledore. "Is there any lasting damage?"

"None that I can see." replied Poppy still running he wand over the two. "It appears the potion had been a dud...aside from the explosion...I see no reason for the two of them to be out of commission for long.'

Dumbledore sighed in relief.

"So there is no lasting damage." said Professor McGonagall still unsure. "Not even from the burns?"

"Nothing my wand couldn't fix." said Poppy causally with a shrug. "They should be up and running in no time."

"That's wonderful news." replied Harry Potter with a smile of relief across his face.

"Well, for the most part." added Ron glaring at Snape.

"Shut your face Weasley." snapped Draco Malfoy glaring at the red head. "You'd just had better be glad he's going to be okay...this is still your fault."

"Leave Ron alone Malfoy." said Ginny. "I'm sure he feels bad enough."

"Who asked you?" said Draco snapping on Ginny.

"Don't talk to my sister like that." said Ron angry.

"Enough!" interrupted Professor McGonagall. "All of you return to your houses...Professor Snape and Miss Granger need rest not aggravation; you can return during visiting hours."

The Gryffindors left as their Head of House commanded. Draco stood with his arms crossed and leaned against a wall.

"Mr. Malfoy?" said Professor McGonagall. "Did you not hear what I said?"

"I'm with my Head of house." he replied bluntly. "I'm not going anywhere until _HE_ says so."

His gray eyes flashed in a kind of icy defiance. Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by a groan that came from Professor Snape. The young man unfolded his arms not taking his eyes off his Head of House.

"Draco." said the deep and groggy tone of Severus Snape. "Out!"

The young Malfoy nodded and took his leave promptly. The Headmaster and Professor McGonagall watched The Potions Master silently. He had appeared to awaken just for the sole purpose of dismissing Draco Malfoy. It was only a mere seconds after the boy had cleared the infirmary before Snape fell unconscious once more.

Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes looked over the sleeping Slytherin. He could not hide the smile that spread across his face as he had watched Draco obey his Head of House quickly and without protest. The young man was certainly a handful. It reminded him so much of Severus when he really got in his stubborn moods.

"Come Minerva." said Dumbledore softly.

The Head of Gryffindor house sighed looking one last time over Hermione Granger and Severus Snape before she let The Headmaster lead her out of the infirmary. Poppy checked them over one last time and went back into her office.

 _Week Later..._

 _ **H**_ ermione Granger opened her eyes to find that she had been in the hospital wing of the school and in the domain of Madam Poppy Pomfrey. Her body felt weak after her muscles remained unused for a little over a week. She was sore and stiff all over. Her breathing was normal and her eyes had been just as sharp as ever. The memories had been quite foggy as she tired to recall how she had gotten here. The last thing she remembered had been Professor Snape's deep baritone drawl shouting her name louder than he had ever spoken in all the years she had known him. His voice had never been more than a reserved low tone even when he was upset. The next thing she knew there was a flash of his trademark black robes billowing behind him like a the cape of some muggle superhero comic figure. There was a split second where she had seen the contents of the cauldron explode and hit him in the face as he seemed to push her rather forcefully out of the way.

From what she could piece together; there had been some sort of potions accident.

 _Professor Snape had saved her. He had really saved her._

Amber eyes scanned the near empty infirmary. Only two of the twenty available beds had been occupied and one belonged to her. Her eyes made out the rather unimposing figure of the normally dour Potions Master. He had looked considerably thin and quite pale without his black teachers robes or his frock coat and cape. She had been rather taken aback when she noticed he had worn a long sleeve white shirt unbuttoned at the collar. He looked remarkably less like the man that terrified her and her friends since first year.

Bitten by the curiosity bug, Hermione willed her self out of bed and made her way over to the bed occupied by The Potions Professor. As she stepped closer she could see his usually unappealing lank black hair curtained around his usually impassive angular face. His features seemed to soften due to the contrast of being in bed and his breathing was slow but noticeable. As she got closer she took in the size of his chest. He had not had the hardiness of most adult male wizards but he had some frame of muscle.

She had remembered seeing him dueling Lockhart at the infamous dueling club gathering. Every movement made by him had been sharp and precise. Thinking further she noted that he had always moved in such a fashion. The memory of how fast he had gotten to her before the cauldron had exploded. He had been capable of power as well. She had seen both his ability to stand against Remus Lupin when he had been in his werewolf transformation, and how hard he threw Lockhart with a simple disarming spell.

Presently, as far as the young Gryffindor witch could tell; Snape had been out cold. It was strange to see him in the confines of a hospital. He had seemed so resilient in the past even taking a bite from a Cerberus. The young witch sat next to him watching as he suddenly began twitching in his sleep. From what she could gather; he had been having a nightmare.

 _{ Severus Snape had been huddled in the corner of what passed for a living room at Spinner's End. Shouting reached new levels as Eileen roared back at Tobias who had belted her across the face. The action was swift and made the air tense. His obsidian eyes could see the blood trickling down her lip from the force of the blow. He winced as his father belted her again this time with enough force to send her crashing to the floor. He whirled around and set his sights on his son huddled in a corner._

 _A Thirteen year old Severus Snape found himself thrown against a near by wall as his father began punching him in the face and stomach. The boy's dark lank hair clung to his face from the wetness of his tears as his father continued to beat him nearly unconscious. The roar of his fury had been the only sound for some time until he finally got tired of venting his frustrations and walked out leaving his wife and son in a broken mess on the floor. The pain had been nothing compared to what the man would have done to his mother if he had not suffered the brunt of the man's furry._

 _"M-Mother." said Severus softly._

 _He crawled with all the strength he had left toward her downed figure._

 _"M-Mother." he said again trembling._

 _A fear he had never wanted to know crept into him. He did not even what to think about it being the end of her not after this. He made his way to her and carefully wiped away the blood and tears that had been on her face. Her eye was beginning to show signs of swelling. He knew there would be an ugly black bruise there eventually._

 _"M-Mother..." he said softly in her ear. "Please."_

 _Eileen_ _Snape's brown eyes sprang open as she looked at her young son. She could already feel the pain of the eventual "shiner" but that had been nothing compared to what Tobias had done to Severus. His nose had been broken for the umpteenth time and she would have to reset it as best she could with that little healing magic she possessed._

 _Her shaky hands seemed to set to work as she felt the warmth of her magic swirl around him._

 _"How bad are you hurt?" she asked softly._

 _"I-I'm okay mother." he replied with an innocence that would fade in less time than he would ever realize._

 _She touched his cheek softly amazed at the optimism still left in the boy after everything he has been through._

 _"I hope so." she replied softly kissing him on the top of the head._

 _Severus waved a hand and attempted to heal her bruised eye. Eileen shook her head._

 _"No Severus." she said. "You aren't to do underage magic outside of Hogwarts."_

 _"It's only healing magic..." he began._

 _"Severus...they could expel you from the school." explained his mother. "I know you mean well but there is nothing I can do about my eye and my healing magic is limited and can only heal others."_

 _"He shouldn't hit you mother." said Severus softly. "He shouldn't hit either of us."_

 _"I know." replied Eileen. "You have to understand that these are very troubling times with the mill closing and the bills piling up...your father just doesn't do well with pressure...he was once a very good man."_

 _Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes._

 _He had known his mother was just trying to make him feel better. So he played along if only for her benefit._

 _"He still shouldn't hit you mother." said Severus._

 _Eileen's_ _only response was to hold her son close and pretend that all had been well for him if nothing else._

 _Later that night Tobias stumbled in drunk as ever as he pushed passed Eileen._

 _"GET UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!" he shouted to the rooftops._

 _Severus climbed out of bed and hurried down stairs to his father's call. He knew what this would in-tell but he went anyway._

 _"F-father." said Severus trying to keep his composure._

 _No sooner had Severus reached the end of the stairs Tobias let loose on him. It had not been for any particular reason but his father seemed to enjoy beating the hell out of him. The boy steeled his mind taking the blows the drunken bastard rained down on him thinking it was better for him to be hit than his mother. He wasn't sure how much more she could take before he eventually killed her._

 _Tobias' blows continued to rain down hard on his son until a voice seemed to wash away the vision of Spinners End and his drunken father's rage.}_

"Professor." said a familiar voice. He registered it as female in it's form. A young female to be exact. "Professor you're having a nightmare."

 _Granger? What...what is she doing here...where is here? Where the hell am I what..._

"Professor your burning up." said Hermione's voice filled with alarm.

"No..." Snape had said as he slowly regained consciousness. The images of Tobias Snape venting his rage on a cowering Eileen filled his vision. "NO!"

Hermione had been startled as Snape gripped the bed with his fingers embedded into the mattress in a kind of death lock. She had begun to pity him as it seemed he was fighting to get away from whatever was in his dreams. Her emotions had appeared to get the better of her as she found herself touching Snape's forehead. His skin had been rather cold and clammy from all the sweating and he was still burning up. From what she could tell he might have been feverish. The contact must have startled The Potions Professor because his eyes flew open and he grabbed her in one swift motion and pulled her flush to his lean chest.

Hermione frozen in fear for a moment wondering what he would do next and how angry he would be that she had touched him. Or if she knew that she had pitied him. Professor Snape had never been the kind of man to want or inspire pity in anyone that had ever met him and he took it as an insult wither one meant well or not. To her surprise he had not been angry nor was he aware of her pity. He did seem to be out of it when he held her to his chest in a sort of affectionate manner.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. She had never known Professor Snape to openly express concern before. It had been sort of unnerving. Then she remembered that he had been the one having a kind of nightmare and he was trying to comfort her.

"I-I'm alright." she said unsure of herself.

Snape looked at her. His obsidian eyes showing concern as he looked back into her amber gaze.

"I would never let anything happen to you." he said as if she had not spoken his tone flat but his eyes conveyed his meaning. "I will gladly kill him myself before I will ever let him hurt you."

Hermione had been quiet confused. They had both been landed in the infirmary due to her cauldron exploding at Ron's distraction.

"Professor?" she said not understanding who it was that he meant to kill. She had hoped that it had not been Ron that he was implying.

Snape blinked for a second and suddenly released her sitting up rather swiftly. Hermione got to her feet just as fast and looked at the man who appeared to be more confused than she had been.

"Miss Granger?" he said unsure of the image before him.

"Yes." she replied watching him intently.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked suddenly reverting back to the bitter, sarcastic git he usually was.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. He had apparently been dreaming still.

"I-I just came to check on you." she said softly. "Y-You sounded like you were having a fit or something."

Snape looked around noticing for the first time that they both had been in the infirmary.

"Why are we here?" he asked coldly.

"Last I remember there was some sort of accident in potions class." replied Hermione. "Y-You saved me sir."

"Ah...I remember you carelessly added exploding carp to your potion, because Mr. Weasley was too stupid not to distract you." he said annoyed. "In the future I suggest you concentrate on your studies in full Miss Granger...I will not always be there to shield you from your mistakes."

Hermione had been numbed by his change in demeanor. Seconds ago he had been quite compassionate and even protective now he was making her feel like an idiot for putting them in the infirmary in the first place.

"Yes sir." she replied.

She started toward her own bed when he called out to her once more.

"One more thing Miss Granger." he said his voice low and icy.

"Yes,sir?" she asked bracing for more venom.

"Just what were you doing in my bed?" he asked. He sounded as if he were bristling from the prospect of it.

"I-I had only come to check on you sir." she said suddenly defensive. "Y-you seemed to be quiet out of it and you grabbed me and pulled me in bed with you...and asked me if I had been hurt and said something about killing HIM."

Snape seemed to grow much more pale at this.

"In the future Miss Granger I would advise you to stay clear of me." he said suddenly. "DO NOT EVER TOUCH ME again for any reason...I could have just as easily mistaken you for a target and killed you where you stood."

Hermione froze at the thought of this.

"That is all Miss Granger." said Snape turning his attention back to his bed. He wandlessly summoned his curtains and blocked off her view of him.

The young Gryffindor witch made her way back to her own bed and pulled her curtains as well. She couldn't get the sincere and protective Snape out of her mind as she layed in bed waiting for sleep to come. He had been so compassionate and so...she didn't really know how to describe it. When he said he would kill to keep her safe...it truly made her feel safe...like their marriage could actually be a good thing. Perhaps The Potions Master did have potential, and it would not be a total living hell to be married to him.

The following day saw both Snape and Hermione released from the infirmary. Although he had left the night before adamant about returning to his peaceful quarters. Madam Pomfrey scolded him when he admitted that he had designs on a bottle of fire whiskey. She gave as good as she got when an argument broke out between them where Hermione had to hide her giggles listening to the two adults bicker.

"You are not my mother Poppy." said Snape annoyed. "I can do what I damn well please."

"You are my patient Severus Sebastian Snape and I've known you since you were in a little boy with scraped knees and bad shoes." contested Poppy. "That Potions Master garb does not intimidate me one bit."

"You insufferable old crone could you get any worse than Minerva?" he asked bitterly.

"Old crone is it?" asked Poppy annoyed. "Perhaps, I should summon The Deputy Headmistress she always could give you a run for your money."

"I don't know what your talking about." said Snape with all the bitterness of a little boy put in his place.

Poppy apparently walked over to the floo and threw in some powder.

"Minerva McGonangall's quarters." she said sternly.

"Alright old woman you win." replied Snape still bitter. "J-just leave her out of this...it's enough that I have you trying to _mother_ me to death."

Hermione continued to giggle silently. _Professor Snape is afraid of Professor McGonagall? And what's all this about mothering him to death?_

It had only been a split second before she stifled her laughter when her curtain opened swiftly.

"Enjoying the show?" asked the deep baritone rich voice of Professor Snape as he looked down at her.

Hermione did her best not to laugh as he glared at her intently.

"You do realize Miss Granger that if word of any of this goes beyond this room..." he stopped and looked around then leaned in close to her. "I shall have to casually enlighten Mr. Malfoy of a certain incident involving the patron Princess of Gryffindor and a...cat hair."

Hermione's eyes widened. _He knew about the Poly-juice incident? But how? And why hadn't he reported it?_

An eerie satisfied smirk filed across his pale face.

"Y-You know about that sir?" asked Hermione still in relative shock.

"Well naturally." replied Snape still smug. "How do you think it was that they called upon to make the antidote."

Hermione's horror seemed to delight him to no end.

"Just think Miss Granger." he continued. "If only it had been a lion's hair instead of an ordinary tabby...no doubt Gryffindor would have had a true mascot."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I won't say anything." she replied.

"I'm sure you won't." replied Snape. "Do look after yourself."

"As should you." replied Hermione. " _Dear_."

Snape cringed at the mention of an endearing nickname and that she had been brave enough to call him such a thing.

"Watch it witch." he said clearly annoyed.

He took his leave of her fuming all the way to the floo.

"My Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons." said Snape in a snappy manner.

Hermione smiled to herself. It wasn't every day that she irked Professor Snape's nerves for the fun of it. It had still unnerved her that they were to be wed and with a week gone from being hospitalized it was drawing ever nearer. Soon she would be married to the crudest, snarkiest, git of a man in the wizarding world.


	5. Wedding of a Century

**Chapter 5:** _ **The Wedding of a Century...**_

 _ **WARNING: M for Mature**_

 _ **("His Dark Eyes Dared Me With Danger...And Sparks Fly...Like Flame To A Paper...Fire In His Touch Burning Me Up...But Still I Held On...Cause I Was Already Gone...") Sugarland, Already Gone**_

 _Room of Requirement, Main Hall, Hogwarts..._

 **H** ermione had been nervous as she stood next to The Potions Master with Dumbledore reading off the ceremonial words to initiate the wizarding service. Remus Lupin stood beside her side as well lowering his eyes at Professor Snape who seemed oblivious to his antics in the wake of the happy occasion. If he had been nervous; it did not show. Nor did the side effects of the previous "bachelor party" Lucius had been so inclined to throw him the night before. An event where Severus Snape proceeded to casually bed every able bodied woman before reappearing in his rooms in front of an angry Hermione who had her hands on her hips glaring at her husband-to-be with all the rage and poise of a woman approaching her wedding day.

He had the nerve to look innocent with his lank locks messily falling around his face like a personal black curtain. His Obsidian eyes dilated from the heavy drink and his words incoherent at best. He stumbled rocking unsteadily back n forth as he tried to gain his footing. His clothes disheveled and seemingly buttoned in a hurried manner. He smelled of fire whiskey up to his ears and dirt. There was a faint trace of another woman's scent on him but he had been fortunate that Hermione did not yet know what to look for in that regard. If she had been angry then he could only have imagined what she would have been like after she found out her fiancee shagged his fair share of drunken women the night before they were to be wed.

"Snape, you have some nerve showing up for our wedding like this!?" she had said with her hands on her hips; giving her best Molly Weasley impression in light of the circumstances.

"I-I assure you Miss Granger it wasn't at all how I planned to show up." he had said coolly. "At least I'm still wearing clothes."

Hermione rolled her eyes. It didn't matter if he had been The Potions Master or Ron Weasley...the antics of the male species had always been shameless. It was strange to see him as something other than that looming figure in the classroom. He had not even seemed to notice that he had forgotten his usual frock coat and teaching robes.

Lucius Malfoy had never been one to let anyone see him without his best robes and elegant posture despite being as contently drunk as her fiancee. The two men drank down a couple phials of Pepper-Up potion given to them by Dumbledore as a way to speed things up. It seemed to help them along as they took their places getting back down to business as it were.

"Do you Severus Sebastian Snape take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawful wedded wife?" asked Dumbledore glaring at The Potions Master.

Snape glared at him obsidian meeting turquoise for a moment.

"I do." replied Snape not breaking eye contact. He had wanted Dumbledore to know exactly how he felt about being forced into this so-called marriage.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Severus Sebastian Snape to be your lawful wedded husband?" asked Dumbledore his gaze turned to the young Gryffindor witch and softened in a kind of benevolent manner.

"I do." replied Hermione. She thought it was a bit amusing that Snape's full name. She never would have guessed his mother had been crazy about the letter S and it seemed she had gone out on a limb trying to make him sound unique. His peculiar name aside; The Potions Professor was indeed a unique man. Strange at even the best of times.

The rest of the ceremony had been more words along the lines of Honesty, Obedience, Faith and Love. Remus continued to glare at The Potions Professor. He had not said a word since they arrived drunk and disheveled. His dark eyes occasionally shifted to Lucius Malfoy and then back to Snape. He had not cared for Severus in all the years he had known him but he hated Malfoy. Especially, after his little stunt with Tom Riddle's diary and what it did to Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter.

"You may now kiss the bride." said Dumbledore looking at Snape intently.

Snape scowled at him and turned his attention to Hermione.

He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. She barely felt it and had seemed quite disappointed in the wake of his evident annoyance at having to be forced into this. She had forgotten all too well that Snape was not doing this out of the kindness of his heart. He had been doing this because his boss was forcing him to and there was nothing in this little convenient arrangement that would benefit him in the least save for a bed warmer on occasion.

"Severus." said Dumbledore stern as he glared at him.

"One of these days old man you are going to push me too far." said Snape irate as he turned and grabbed Hermione pulling her flush to his body and gave her what The Headmaster considered to be a real kiss.

What the old man did not know is that Snape had tasted of fire whiskey and had still been for all intense and purposes rightly drunk. His kiss had been so heated and so intense that she gasped from the shock of it. It was only a second before she felt the warmth of The Potions Master's tongue slip into the opening like a serpent of true Slytherin tact intertwining itself with hers. She found herself lost in the heat before she realized just who it was she had been tongue kissing. Absolute shock had filed across her face and Snape smirked wickedly at her and then looked up at Dumbledore who seemed unnerved by the whole display.

"Severus." he began in a warning tone.

Snape stood up letting Hermione slip from his grasp and turned his attention to The Headmaster.

"She is... _my WIFE_ Headmaster." he said coolly. "Wasn't that the point of all of this?"

Dumbledore glared at Snape intently.

The Potions Master's smirked widened.

Hermione stood trying to catch her breath. Remus looked as though he wanted to swoop in and protect her but what Severus had said had been true. She was now his wife and unless he was doing anything up-toward to the young witch...there was nothing anybody could do at this point. He had the final say even above her parents.

Snape turned his attention to Hermione once more.

"Well, Mrs Snape." he said with an eerie smirk that made everyone in the room with the exception of Lucius uncomfortable. "Shall we go?"

That had not really been a question. It had been more like an indirect demand.

"Y-Yes." replied Hermione taking one last look at Dumbledore and Lupin.

Snape smirked once more looking at their worried faces. He picked Hermione put carrying her small frame across his arms in a rather appropriate bridal carrying gesture. His obsidian eyes lit up as the floo that appeared for them came into view. Lucius smirked as he looked over Hermione and back at The Potions Master.

"Have fun." he said mockingly.

"Indeed." replied Snape with another smirk.

 _Severus Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons..._

 _ **T**_ he drafty air had been the first thing Hermione noticed as Snape carried her across the metaphorical threshold. He continued to carry her into what appeared to her to be his bedroom. She could feel his heart pounding as they moved and he tried not to look at her as he layed her down on the bed surprisingly gently. The young Gryffindor witch had been trembling as he turned from her and made his way back into the living room. They had both been a jumble of nerves and anxious to the point of madness as they both tried to coach themselves through what was about to happen between them. The easy part had been standing there while Dumbledore pronounced them man and wife even with the two people most despised by the other at their side.

Hermione sat on the bed and looked down at her silver wedding band. It had been strange to be considered a married woman now. She had never really gotten use to being Ron Weasley's girlfriend and now she was married to her Potions Professor. Hermione sighed looking around the room from the center of the black four poster bed.

Snape returned apparently after several shots of fire whiskey. His obsidian eyes fell on Hermione. It seemed to be the first time that he was allowing himself to see her as the young woman she had seemed to become while he wasn't looking. She was a beautiful sight. Young and curious as she waited in the center of his bed. Her fair complexion contrast to his own pale for against the backdrop of his forest green comforter and black sheets. Her reddish brown hair still pulled back in a formal ponytail from the ceremony.

He stood at the foot of the bed for what seemed like ages as he continued to mull over in his head how he should approach the young woman. This was to be her first time and she had been plenty nervous. He had given her a great deal of reasons to be so no doubt. He was not accustomed to this kind of service but he was still very much her teacher and if he cruelly warped her from ever wanting to attempt romance it would be a disservice to her in the future.

The Professor made a decision then to treat her rather fairly. He shuffled out of his boots and kicked them aside. His pale bare feet touched the cold hard wood floor below with no real effect. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt not wanting to make the young Gryffindor witch fear him too much in this regard he would afford the young girl this much of a kindness.

Hermione watched Snape intensively as he unbuttoned his long sleeve white shirt revealing an equally white undershirt beneath it as he threw the over shirt down to the floor. He crawled rather slowly up onto the bed with her almost as if he was trying his best not to startle her. She more than appreciated his efforts as this was the first time she had been in such intimate proximity with a man.

Snape said nothing as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt watching as she fought not to cringe when he touched the first button. Curiosity and fear seemed to be at war with themselves inside her mind as she continued to lay there watching his every motion when his lean pale frame drew closer to hers. He had worked her out of her shirt and tossed it onto the floor below.

"Professor..." said Hermione feeling the awakening of her desire and not knowing what to do with it.

"Severus." corrected The Potions Master in a husky tone.

"S-Severus." said Hermione softly.

Snape had begun to touch her then. Easing her into the aspect of what they were about to do. His long pale fingers seemed to soothe the seemingly intense burning sensation of her exposed skin. He leaned his head down and began to kiss her belly; a gesture that both caused her to tense and let out a soft uncontrolled moan.

"Severus." said Hermione softly starting to lose herself in his cautious touch and sure kiss.

Snape took the incentive and found himself covering her body with his own as he traveled up her belly and began to kiss her chest and neck. Desire made her bold as she began to wrap her arms around him still losing herself in the sensation of being with her new husband. The echoes of her life prior to this moment seemed to fade and all she had known and all she wanted to know was the touch of her husband.

Their lips locked in a heated kiss much like the one they shared during the ceremony. Snape unbuttoned her jeans and had managed to work her out of them as the heat between her and himself increased. They continued to kiss as the desire for him increased Hermione's hands seemed to move on their own as she reached down unbuttoning his black trousers. He pulled back from her kiss and stopped her.

"Wait." he said trying to catch his breath.

"Why?" asked Hermione sounding more than a little disappointed.

"I-I have to get something." he said through ragged breathing. "It will only take a moment."

He kissed her once more and climbed off of both her and the bed. She watched dressed only in her bra and underwear as she watched her husband disappear when he walked out the door and rounded the corner. Hermione felt like she was running a marathon as she layed back against his soft black pillows. She was making out with her husband, The Potions Master and it wasn't grotesque in the least. His touch had not been cold as she feared or hurtful. He had seemed so sure and so very strong against her body that she didn't mind anything else. Her heart had been beating wildly as the desire eased. It had some how seemed cold without him laying on top of her. She had hoped that he would hurry back soon.

 _The Front room..._

Snape had been sitting in his armchair with his face in his hands. He had not expected her to feel so...what was he thinking. He was simply suppose to just consummate the marriage and be done with it. She would venture off to do whatever and he would sit by the fire and brood. Nothing was going to change. She'd be living in the Gryffindor tower like usual and venture to see him on the weekends. Surely coupling once a week was enough to satisfy the blighted ministry of magic. At the very least he had not expected to get an actual erection over seeing the young woman writhing in his bed and calling his name. No. No she was simply reacting to the teenage hormones he had tapped into. He was sure she had appeared just as wanton to Mr. Weasley on occasion.

 _Snape's Bedroom..._

After wrestling with himself for another second or two Snape went to his private lab and grabbed three phials and carried them into the bedroom. He sat them down carefully onto the end table and climbed back into bed with Hermione. She reached up and continued to unzip his trousers and he let her have her way while marveling at how small and delicate her hands had been. Amber met obsidian as he kissed her with a kind of heat that served to set her aflame once more. He swiftly pinned her wrists above her head in reaction the the sudden burst of passion that went through him. She didn't fight him. As they continued to kiss. His dark and hungry eyes seemed to devour her in a way that made Ron's puppy dog look pale in comparison.

"Severus..." she said almost breathlessly.

He let out a soft groan as she suddenly wrapped her slender legs around him and drew him in closer. He had nearly lost himself in the sensations building up inside him that he believed himself incapable of until this. Miss Granger had awakened something that had been dormant in him for many years as far as he had known and not even his infamous self-control could stop what seemed to be boiling to the surface in the heat of the moment.

"M-Miss Granger." he said nearly breathless as his mind began racing.

"Hermione." she corrected him softly kissing his neck as he pressed his body hard against hers.

"Hermione." he said almost absently.

Suddenly, another kind of burning ripped through him and he reared back on his knees clutching his right forearm. Hermione looked at him as if he had been given some kind of electric shock for saying her first name. A wave of concern hit her as she watched him wretch in agony still clutching at his right forearm.

"Hermione let go...I'm being summoned." said Snape brokenly.

Hermione released him and sat up not knowing what else to do or what "being summoned" meant.

"Severus?" she said confused.

"T-The dark lord is calling me." he managed.

Hermione had suddenly been filled with intense fear.

"Severus." she said at last knowing what this meant.

"I'll be fine." he said trying to reassure her although he did not believe it himself. "I occasionally have to answer the summons...the longer it takes the more painful it becomes...the dark lord is impatient."

Snape got dressed buttoning his trousers and pulling on his boots and previously discarded shirt. He buttoned up his infamous black frock coat and threw on his death eater robes and grabbed the mask out of a small closet. He turned to Hermione who had been quite unsettled at the realization of her new husband's other life.

"Mrs. Snape...you are to remain in my rooms until I return...if I take longer than a couple of hours you are to report to Dumbledore and Dumbledore only...under no circumstances will you be allowed to gallivant with your little friends...My rooms are heavily warded so you should be more than safe here...he said. "If I should return in worse condition than I appear...you are to give me the contents of the red phial immediately...I'm sure you are familiar with a healing potion by now...and the yellow phial is for you if the situation threatens to overwhelm you...you are not to involve Poppy in my medical care for any reason nor are you to speak of anything that goes on in my quarters to anyone except Dumbledore..."

"What about the small blue phial?" asked Hermione. "What's that for?"

"That is something for myself and myself alone...if things turn out like I believe they will it will be quite necessary...until I instruct you otherwise you are to stay away from it." replied Snape. "And do behave yourself."

Not knowing what else to say she watched him.

"You as well." she replied softly.

Snape smirked and took his leave of her. The situation had not been a routine as he lead Hermione to believe and promptly alerted Dumbledore to his summoning and apparated outside of Hogwarts.

 _Death Eater Headquarters, Tom Riddle Manor..._

 _ **S**_ everus Snape entered the domain of The dark lord and his resident death eaters. His black robes billowed behind him as he proceeded to the throne room. The gray stone finish had given the place a rather barbaric touch compared to the acquired noble tastes that had ranged from death eater to death eater. Snape had pushed all thoughts of Hermione and his apparent desire for his new wife pushed to the depths of his mind. He allowed the mask of indifference to once again take the place of any emotion he had ever experienced and walked rather briskly until he found himself in the presence of Voldemort himself.

His master sat upon his throne with a sickening smile spread across his reptilian face. His dark red eyes gleamed with both amusement and malice as he looked down upon his favorite servant. The smile took on a warm appeal as he regarded The Potions Master in earnest. He had always seemed to have a soft spot for the young wizard. Recruiting him at the age of 16 and watching him rise through the ranks on skill and intellect. It was that keen and brazen intellect that made him perfect to be chosen as his token spy within Hogwarts.

"Severusss." hissed the dark lord. "How nice of you to join us."

Snape walked up to the throne and bowed before Voldemort kissing his feet in respect. At first glance one would never have known that he hated this creature more than he had even hated Tobias Snape, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin, along with James and Harry Potter combined no one would dare guess that he wanted this despot dead more than anything in the world.

"My lord." replied Snape in acknowledgement standing once more before Voldemort.

"I hear congratulations are in order." said Voldemort. "I never took you for the marrying type Severusss."

"I am not." replied Snape simply. "Usually."

"You've recently married Potter's Mud-blood." said Voldemort with a seemingly soft smile.

"I have my lord." replied Snape dutifully.

"Are you not aware that your brother Rabastan has been vying for her hand?" asked Voldemort.

"I am my lord." replied Snape again. "He lacked the tact to pull it off."

Voldemort smiled at this.

"My Severus." he said softly. "What is it about this Mud-blood that appeals to you so?"

"She's been the cause of a great man discomforts for me at Hogwarts my lord." replied Snape with venom in his tone. "One year she had even managed to set me on fire."

Voldemort chuckled clearly amused.

"I see." he said in understanding. "I suppose those are valid reasons to want her punished by your hand."

"Do you object my lord?" asked Snape.

"No...Severusss, I believe your lovely Mud-blood bride will be most beneficial to our cause." replied Voldemort. "You did well to secure her Severusss,However Rabastian has some unfinished business with you...she was by rights his prize...a prize in which you stole right from under him."

"As you say my lord." replied Snape obediently.

"Rabastian." called Voldemort.

At the moment of his call a thin man with a nervous looking expression ventured from the shadows. He had been dressed in the robes of a death eater and his lengthy dark brown hair fell over his face hiding part of it and one of his dark eyes. He was pinkish in complexion, a plus to be had if any over the pale Severus Snape. More teenage boy than man, Rabastian LeStrane stood before the dark lord bowing as Snape had a glint of fury behind his eyes as he glanced at Snape, who stood silent and stiff not from for fear but from resigned ineffectiveness.

"Yes my lord." asked Rabastian LeStrange turning his attention back to his master.

"The time has come for you to exact your revenge." replied Voldemort. "But I warn you...should Severus not survive this trivial ordeal...I will see to it that _MY RIGHT_ has been fulfilled."

Rabastian nodded in obedience. His use of the cruciatus curse had been well noted in the incapacitated forms of Frank and Alice Longbottom. As cruel as Voldemort was he would never allow such a stupid mistake to cost him his valued spy when the war had been yet to get underway.

"Yes, my lord." he said obedient. "As you say."

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 _ **I**_ t had been close to three hours since Snape had left and Hermione had been growing restless. She had gotten dressed and pawed around his room and living room searching for some clue into the life of the man she had married. So much of him had been wrapped up in mystery that she found herself curious. He had not been anything like what she had heard about him since she arrive during her first year. He had been capable of such heat and passion despite his seemingly cold demeanor. She couldn't get the way he kissed her out of her mind. His touch had not been cold like she had always believed nor was he in the mind to hurt her physically like she had feared all those nights leading up to this day.

When faced with all this new information she concluded rather quickly that she knew nothing of her husband at all. In this frame of mind she set about trying to learn more about the man that could make her feel so many things at once that she had no name for all the emotions that were suddenly flooding her senses. It had been a real pity Voldemort had to summon him. She had been anticipating just how he would feel if they had managed to consummate their marriage.

Her thoughts turned to more intellectual points as the hours continued to pass without word from Severus. She had even ventured along the lines of studying the phials he placed on the end table. The small blue phial had gotten her attention. Severus had told her the contents were for him and him alone should whatever happen tonight be along the lines of what he thought. He had also instructed her to give him said phial should he return and ask for it directly.

Curious Hermione lifted it from the table and ran her eyes over it. There didn't seem to be anything special about it. She rolled it around in her hands noting how cool it was to the touch. She started to get the idea that Severus was laying it on a bit thick. She knew enough to know that it had not been poison and it didn't seem to be a salve of any kind. She uncorked it and the swirling scent of spearmint seemed to entice her. She drank some down as if compelled by the scent leaving only half the bottle and corked it immediately.

It had tasted good. She wasn't sure what the big deal had been about it.

She looked at the clock on the far wall. Severus had been gone for four hours. The books had gotten her attention and she found herself curled up in the center of the black four poster bed reading _Theory of Magic,_ by Sean Mortimer. Despite the book being very well written occasionally her thoughts would turn to Severus being missing and her worry made it hard for her to enjoy the new frame of mind the book had exposed her to. She did not seem to notice the creeping desire that had flooded her at her thoughts continued to return to her husband.

"Severus." she said softly. "Where are you?"

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts..._

 _ **S**_ nape had been struggling to direct his flight as he landed rather hard onto the grounds of Hogwarts castle. He scrambled to his feet despite the convulsions that rippled through out his body. He gritted his teeth and moved swiftly toward the dungeons. He had not wanted to attract attention and he didn't have much time left. The ministry was waiting for him to consummate his marriage to Hermione and they had not been the only ones. The dark lord had issued the decree that if Severus managed to consummate his marriage to Miss Granger...Mrs. Snape than no other death eater shall be permitted to cause her harm. Likewise if he should fail than he is to bring her to the revel for Rabastian's pleasures and she would be the new prize for all the others should they complete their missions and earn his favor. Snape had to endure round after round of the cruciatus curse to make the event more sporting.

He had been released with the time limit of the remaining thirty minutes left of his wedding day to keep his end of the deal. Snape ran despite the pain and the convulsions that rippled through him. He could not let them win. Not after everything he went through on his new wife's behalf. There was no way he was going to let any of them touch her. Failure was not an option here. Snape had anticipated something along these lines and knew he would not be able to adequately perform in his condition but he planned ahead and so had Dumbledore. They deduced that all Snape would need to do is penetrate Miss Granger and the Ministry would seal their marriage. All he had to do was manage that and they were in the clear. Then he could pass out from all the agony his body had suffered in the past few hours.

His heart had been pounding.

He would not fail. He would not let them destroy Miss Granger. He would not let Voldemort extinguish the future of another bright muggle-born witch. Gryffindor or not she was going to an asset to the future.

Snape stumbled through the doors of his quarters and into the front room. He crawled into his bedroom with the strength he had left and made enough noise to startle Hermione awake.

"H-Hermione!" he shouted.

His eyes fell on the clock. There were only ten minutes left.

Hermione jumped out of bed and rushed down to the floor.

"Severus." she said worried as she looked him over.

It had been apparent that he had endured around of torture during his summons. His clothes were half off him and he looked disheveled. His hair stuck to his sweaty face and he seemed to be trembling as he crawled.

"Hermione I need you to bring me the phial..." he managed. "The small blue one...bring...bring it to me quickly...we don't have much time."

Hermione went and grabbed the phial and uncorked it.

"How much do you need."

"J-just give me the damn thing." replied Snape. "We're running out of time...I have to...I have to get inside you before the clock reaches twelve."

Hermione had not understood his meaning. Snape took the blue phial and turned it up drinking down all the contents and threw it aside. He began to unbutton his trousers with shaky hands. Hermione understood and began to take off her jeans and underwear. Snape pulled her down to him on the floor startling her at first as she fought not to cringe at his directness. With some clumsy maneuvering he managed to shift his lean body so that he was on top of her. Butterflies filled the belly of the young Gryffindor witch as she looked up at him. His hair fell covering most of his face from her view but his eyes took on a rather hungry glint and shuddered at the anticipation of what was about to happen.

Snape's long pale fingers fumbled like a nervous sixth year's over her warm pink thighs as he parted them just enough to do what he had to do to seal this ridiculous marriage. He managed to get out of his coat and over shirt with a wave of his hand and an application of wand-less magic. The effects of _The Cruciatus Curse_ had been running though out his body but he willed himself to do this. Failure was not an option despite the intense pain.

Hermione watched him trembling and shaking. She had known that there was something wrong with him but he told her they had no time left for him to explain. She had kept herself rather busy fighting the urge to run as the realization that she was half naked with The Potions Master between her slender legs and his pale hands on her thighs.

One hand slipped from her and back to the base of his trousers as he fumbled once more at his buttons. He had looked at the young woman before him unsure how best to take this next approach. He had been no doubt sure that she had not seen a man's cock before let alone one as well endowed as himself. This was a frightening enough experience to be thrust in a wedding with her teacher and now to have Voldemort ensure that she would be scared from her first sexual experience by issuing a time limit so he had no time to prepare her.

Snape made the decision as hasty as it was to get it all over with the less she knew the better. It was a split second before he descended upon her biting at her ear and drawing her mind to the rather barbaric act. She tensed focusing on the pain in her ear leaving the opening he required as he took a sharp breath and pushed his rather lengthy appendage into her small body with a force that caused her to instantly yell out as tears streamed down her cheeks. She reacted on instinct trying in vain to push him off her as he continued to lay his lean body flush with hers pressing her into the mattress.

With only half of his length inside the young witch Snape managed to hold her in place as she looked up at him filled with fear and confusion. His heart was racing as a kind of heat began to fill him. Hermione's crying slowly started to stop as the pain began to subside as an equal heat began to creep into her as well. Snape's body shook despite himself still racked with the tremors. His in-averted shaking seemed to egg-on the sensations running rampant through their bodies.

"P-Professor..." Hermione managed as a haze of lust proceeded to swallow up all of the logical thoughts left in her mind.

Snape either couldn't or refused to reply as he did his best to look at the wall. He had been fighting to clear his own mind of the haze that infected it and found that he had been failing miserably. A swirl of magic surrounded them both with the last minute of their wedding night passing a final all clear from the time limit and the demands of the ministry of magic.

Hermione shifted some beneath him not in a bid to push him away but to pull him closer as her amber eyes glinted from a fever of lust that took over her. She lifted herself into him driving him further inside her than he had planned to be and he let out a gasp at the feel of her. The grip of his self-control slipped and he found himself giving in to the intense heat that filled him and he brought his lips crashing down into hers. Not one word was said between them after that as if on mutual accord.

Snape began to thrust forward running the young Gryffindor witch's slender form into the mattress below. The sensation had been the equivalent of a dam bursting as the heat took over and he began to thrust into her in earnest. The connection too good to pass up as he towered above her. Hermione began to let out soft moans for the first time in her life she began to acquire knowledge that had been so far out of her reach as he continued to extend her education beyond the walls of Hogwarts.

Hardly any noise came from him as he set to work on his task. His body quivering with each stroke. Hermione wrapped her legs around him trying as if on instinct to force him deeper as if she couldn't get close enough to him. She looked into his dark eyes recognizing the hunger behind them and reflecting some of her own. She had not understood how anyone could make her feel so good, let alone have it being the Potions Master. She had not even once entertained a single fantasy about him and yet here he was stamping himself in her wildest dreams with the power of his ardor.

The remains of her maidenhood spilled onto the thankfully black sheets as he continued to thrust in a long and slow pace that seemed to deliver the brunt of his longing. She had not known when it had been the last time he had a woman in his bed but he was no randy sixth year nor was he ill equip like some of the girls believed when they giggled about him behind his back in Gryffindor tower.

Amber eyes met obsidian as Snape looked down at her taking in the image of her innocence as it burned away in the heat of their passion. Their hearts were racing and their breath became ragged as they continued with the act well into the early hours of the morning. The black four poster bed's springs got a work out beneath the weight of their coupling.

The scent of sandalwood, herbs, leather, and damp earth mixed in with sweat, jasmine, and the scent of their act.

Time seemed to have no meaning in the darkness of the Potions Master's bedroom. Snape looked down at Hermione seeming to loose himself in the moment. Her passionate gaze seemed to send him back into a time he had long since forgotten...

{ _The sun had been warm when 16 year old Severus ventured out of the dreaded shack that had been Spinner's End. His mother assured him that all had been well following another one of Tobias' drunken rants the previous night. He took off again hopefully for another week or so. Severus continued up the path wearing an old black t-shirt with the logo of some relevant rock band plastered across the front. He had old black jeans that had been rather loose fitted with a hole around the knee and worn dingy trainers that had once been white._

 _His lank raven hair covered his face and fell to his shoulders as he made his way toward the commons. A small sketch pad had been tucked rather protectively under his right arm as he strode along with his stomach in knots and a wave of excitement filled him from the anticipation of seeing the only good thing in his life again._

 _It had been worth it coming home just to get his best friend to himself again without having to wade through an entire house of morons just to talk to her. It didn't take him long to reach the familiar neighborhood or the small white house in much better condition than his own in a quiet little neighborhood of upstanding citizens. Severus knocked on the front door as usual and was pleased to see that it had been Lily that opened it. She smiled warmly as she grabbed his free hand and pulled him from the porch._

 _"Hey Sev." she said happily._

 _"Hey Lily." he replied rather sheepishly._

 _She kissed him on the cheek and steered him away from her family home and they walked toward a large clearing._

 _"Sev I've got something I want to ask you." she said seemingly unsure of herself._

 _"What is it that you want?" asked Severus knowing he wouldn't be able to refuse her anything._

 _"Well." she started with a mischievous grin. "I'll tell you when we get to where we're going."_

 _Severus smirked._

 _He continued to follow her as she pulled his arm and wrapped her fingers around his._

 _When they reached the clearing and headed toward a rolling hill far from the view of anyone in town she lead him further to an old cave. Severus knew it well. It had been one of the places where he would go to avoid Tobias. They sat down together on the ground with their legs bent like the wings of a chicken. The sunlight lit the small cave up enough to provide vision but not much heat, although that had not been a problem. Severus looked at Lily for a moment._

 _"What?" she asked suddenly nervous._

 _"What was it that you wanted?" he asked._

 _"Well." said Lily looking around._

 _"Well?" repeated Severus._

 _"Sev you know that your my best friend right?" she asked._

 _"Of course." replied Severus as if she might be winding him up for a punch-line._

 _"And you meant it when you told me that you would do anything for me right?" she asked._

 _Severus looked at her for a moment. He was devoted to her without question but if she were going to ask him to be nice to The Marauder she was going to have another thing coming._

 _"Within reason." he replied._

 _"Sev." said Lily in a near whine._

 _"What do you want me to do Lily?" asked Severus looking at her intently now._

 _"Well...it's...it involves..." she started._

 _"What does it involve?" asked Severus._

 _"I need you to make me a woman." she blurted helplessly._

 _Severus looked at her confused for a moment._

 _"Make you a woman?" he said not sure he heard her right._

 _"Y-yes." replied Lily. "Sev your the only boy I can trust and I'm sick of being treated like a little girl...I want to...I want to be a woman."_

 _Severus had been confused but tried to understand what she meant just the same._

 _"W-What do you need me to do?" he asked._

 _"I-I need you to..." she started. "Well it's hard to explain..."_

 _Severus felt nervous in her presence for the first time since he had met her._

 _"S-Show me." he offered._

 _Lily's green eyes lit up._

 _"Well you'll have to take your shirt off." she said. "I-I will too of course."_

 _Severus blinked and stared at her for a moment._

 _"Take my shirt off?" he said unsure._

 _"Well...yes." replied Lily. "All of your clothes really...I have to take my clothes off too so don't worry."_

 _Severus took his shirt off not sure what this was leading to. There was no way either of them were going swimming in the old pond, the water had been black from oil pollution and not even fish survived there._

 _"I'll tell you the rest when we're done taking off our clothes." said Lily seemingly cheerful._

 _Severus continued to remove his clothes as she talked stopping when he stood with his thin pale body completely exposed. Lily turned from setting her clothes aside and looked at him. Her cheeks blushed some as her green eyes shot down to his lengthy tool. He found himself getting excited when he looked at her. She wore nothing but a white bra and matching underwear. She had her back to him for a moment._

 _"Could you help me Sev?" she asked in a voice that bordered on sweetness._

 _"S-sure." replied Severus in a quiet voice. He didn't know how she would react to knowing that he had been completely naked behind her and he wasn't sure how he would react either. He had not wanted to scare her away but this moment had been played out so much in his dreams that he never thought it would actually become a reality._

 _He unclasped her bra and she caught it as it fell. A breath got caught in his throat when she turned around letting him take in the view of her beautiful body. She looked at him and gave him a half hearted smile as she walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck like she had seen many a movie star actress do on tv. He stood stiff as a board in every sense of the word as she brought her lush pink lips to his pale ones and crushed them in a kiss. She had seemed to try out a great deal of her movie star lessons on him._

 _On instinct he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her half naked form to his. The contact had been enough to get his blood flowing and the slight breeze of the cave no longer had any effect on him. Although he had not noticed that it did until she had kissed him. Severus had been quite surprised when her lessons included sticking her warm pink tongue into his mouth and wrestling with his as they stood there._

 _He had no idea what she intended to do to become a woman but he had been glad that she brought him along. After several minutes she broke the kiss and looked at him. Her eyes showing a glint of heat as she did._

 _"We have to lie down Severus." she said. "I'll be on the ground and you'll be on top of me."_

 _Severus looked at her unsure of what she had in mind but he wasn't going to object to having his body close to hers again. She got down on the floor of the cave and he towered above her. He had been quiet nervous as he kissed her rather clumsily. She smiled warmly a bit revealed that he had been just as inexperienced as she had been._

 _"W-what now?" he asked in a husky tone._

 _"Y-You have to well...you know put that someplace I think." she said unsure once more gesturing to his lengthy appendage. She seemed a little frightened by him but seemed to think that it was normal for it to be that size._

 _Severus took a breath. He had heard his drunken father and his equally drunken cronies describe this at least a dozen times. Followed by the useless emphasis about it being a real man that knew what to do with a woman. He had no idea what to look for as decided on trial and error to guide his motives. After fumbling for several minutes and indeed trial and error. He finally got it right thankfully on the second attempt. He had not been ready for what was about to happen for the both of them as he miscalculated what was required for a young woman during her first time and ended up plunging completely into her tearing her open in the process. The sensation of her warm body being wrapped around him almost made Severus stop breathing._

 _Below him, Lily had been in an incredible amount of pain and he started to freak out with fear setting in. She calmed him down and assured him that it was normal while urging him to continue. She had been determined not to leave that cave until she had been a woman. It took Severus another minute or two before he realized that he was suppose to move in order to accomplish anything._

 _The young wizard had been quite dizzy from the sensations flooding him all at once as he thrust into the willing young witch below him. He had dreamed of claiming her in this manner but never had it been anything like this. His somewhat warped imagination had been nothing like this. She felt so good beneath him her warm body welcoming in all aspects. He had not felt like this before as his chest began to swell with an emotion that threatened to consume him. She looked up emerald meeting obsidian as he thrust into her for what seemed like hours._

 _It had not lasted very long. He lacked the mental discipline that would mark the staple of his adult years and the raw emotion between them had been much too intense. His raven hair covered his face as he leaned down capturing her pink lips once more before he felt a sudden rushing sensation around him. Lily had been calling his name and clawing at his back almost against her will. Her body jerked and arched beneath him almost like she was trying to get closer still. Lost in the intensity of her hunger for him he felt himself stiffen and the sudden tightness gripped him as he planted his hands firmly on the ground on opposite sides of her head; digging into the earth with his finger tips._

 _"Lily." he called out as everything seemed to fade to white and only the sensation of being inside her seemed real._

 _His body arched driving into her as something from within shot from his body into hers. Stream after stream of his release filled her and the heat from their act seemed to leave them winded and burning up hotter than they had ever been in the summer sun. With all of his strength gone he found himself crashing against her resting his head on her chest for a brief moment trying to catch his breath._

 _After several minutes she tapped him on the shoulder and he pulled away from her crashing down beside her. They had been covered with sweat, the remainder of her maidenhood, and sticky from their respective releases. It was a moment where everything seemed to stop in it's tracks. Severus turned to Lily who had been looking at him rather intently. He scooted close enough to her to kiss her and wrapped her into his arms._

 _"I believe you're a woman now." he said softly._

 _"I believe so too." she replied evenly._

 _"Was it like you pictured it?" he asked feeling a little nervous._

 _"No." replied Lily as if dazed._

 _Severus looked up at the roof of the cave a slow feeling of dread began to fill him._

 _"It was better actually." replied Lily not knowing just how close to shredding the remainder of his self-worth. "How was it...for you?"_

 _She seemed quite nervous as well._

 _"This was the most wonderful experience of my life." said Severus honestly. "You are the most beautiful girl that I have ever known and I'm glad that you chose me for this."_

 _Lily smiled at him._

 _"Sev." she said sweetly. "You say the sweetest things."_

 _Severus sat up on his elbows and leaned down pushing his sweat blasted hair back so that she could see his face._

 _"I meant every word." he replied still rather honestly. "I-I love you Lily Evans."_

 _Lily looked to be on the verge of tears at this._

 _"I love you too Sev." she replied sweetly. "You're my best friend."_

 _Severus kissed her in that moment hoping to transfer all of his inner-most feelings in that one gesture so that she would understand exactly how he really felt about her. She returned his kiss with passionate gusto and they cleaned themselves up, got dressed, and left the cave. He took her to some sight seeing spots and sketched in his note book. Then walked her home once the hours passed parting her with a kiss before he left. He knew it was the last time he would see her before they headed back to Hogwarts...}_

Presently, thirty-six year old Severus Snape looked down into the brown eyes of a different Gryffindor witch. She reached for him almost pleading with him before he leaned down and captured her lush pink lips crushing them against his own pale ones. They had been at it for hours and there had been no signs of them slowing down so far.

Hermione called out each time he hit bottom as their pace picked up. He dug his hands into the mattress in a frenzied madness while she bounced helplessly beneath him. Her small hands clasped his pale torso and she dug what was left of her nails into his back in reaction to his intense pace. Tears continued to stream down the cheeks of Hermione Granger as she arched into the forceful stroke of The Potions Professor.

Snape's eyes had darkened as he looked to sate his lust using his willing little wife. She seemed to be gripped in a similar madness as the act grew more intense between them. He continued thrusting into the young witch as if he had intended to simply break her in two. She had shifted across the bed and he followed feeling only his ardor as it over took him.

"S-SEVERUS!" shouted Hermione for the umpteenth time.

He heard nothing but the sound of hearts beating in the way of jungle drums.

The young Gryffindor witch felt a tightening in her body as he continued crashing into her. The sound of their sweat slick skin meeting in violent motion as a result of their frenzied coupling seemed to echo across the room. She closed her eyes feeling overwhelmed by the intensity of her lover's passion. Snape's eyes seemed to be ablaze with a kind of hidden dark fire that she had not been aware of.

"H-er-mione." he replied with his voice distant.

All at once the young Gryffindor witch felt a rushing sensation sweep over her. It seemed to spring up from the depths of her being making her vision go white and her chest tighten. Her slender frame arched beneath the Potions Professor almost at the same time his lean frame arched into her and a guttural cry came from him filling her ears. His lips were at her ear and she heard him utter words so foreign to her that she knew nothing of their meaning.

"Deligati ad adrorem ignis vinculo in vita et in morte non sunt aeterna separabunt nos." ("Bound to the flames of ardor in life and in death a bond no man shall sever sever we are one eternal.") came the words from his pale lips and silken voice.

After their completion she had become aware of his violent release as he thrust into her a final time as if aiming to get deep enough. She felt the warmth stir inside her and between her legs as it rushed from his body into hers. Amber eyes met obsidian once more as she looked up at him from the mattress. His lean body lay on top of hers after he no longer had the strength to hold himself up. Hermione looked up at the ceiling feeling the weight of the potions master's head on her chest. She felt him soften inside her as the spurts of his release came to an end.

Their hearts had been pounding and they were quite out of breath.

Ever the inquisitive Gryffindor Hermione had a mind full of questions. Their silver wedding bands quite visible in the light of the moon. Snape had not known what to say to her at this point or if he should. It was never suppose to progress that far but now that it had he had no way of pretending that it hadn't short of oliviating the girl.

Gathering what was left of his strength Snape managed to pull away from the young witch and layed on the other side of her in his bed. They had been a mess covered in sticky from sweat and their respective release. The last remnants of her maidenhood darkened the already dark bed sheets. It had been a good thing that he had not had white sheets on his bed at the moment. The sight would have been rather gruesome.

"Accio wand." said Snape holding out his hand rather lazily.

He took a quick moment to cast a few cleansing charms and a warming spell after he noticed Hermione shivering a little. She had been rather grateful for the kindness behind the act. The Potions Professor had all but settled into sleep when she opened her mouth and asked him the most haunting question in her arson-ell.

"Severus." she had said so innocently.

"Yes Mis-Mrs. Snape." replied Snape apparently on the verge of sleep.

"Am I a woman now?" she asked rather pointedly.

Snape froze. He had not liked where this conversation was going. It had not been his intention to bed the young witch. He had been suppose to follow the plan but he had not counted on the effects of the potion being so severe.

"Well...given the circumstances Mrs. Snape I believe that you are." he said painstakingly. "However, our arrangement is shall we say delicate at best and it would not be appropriate for you to...well be have in a manner that...well...suggests that you are anything but a student of Hogwarts."

Hermione shifted onto her side so that she was facing him.

"S-Severus." said Hermione feeling rather vulnerable as she looked over her silent husband.

"That was...adequate Mrs. Snape." he said coolly knowing exactly what she had been about to ask. "As your husband that is all I can say...as your professor...I have to stress that you should not have been so bold."

"I-I couldn't help it...it was like..." started Hermione unable to describe what had happened to her sense of logic.

"You took some of the arousal potion didn't you?" replied Snape guessing what she had done.

"Y-Yes." admitted Hermione as his words sunk in. "Arousal Potion?"

"The small blue phial I told you to give to me." explained Snape seemingly annoyed. "I figured I would have to suffer the effects of a cure tonight but I wasn't sure to what extent...and as I figured I was given a time limit in a bid to thwart our attempts to save you from the other death eaters."

"So we did it?" asked Hermione. "We beat them?"

"Yes." replied Snape. "They won't bother you as long as you are my wife...I've earned the right to have you."

Hermione's cheeks became red at the use of his words.

Snape sighed.

"Mis-Mrs. Snape." he said trying to keep his temper in check. "The blue phial you drank from...It was an intensely strong arousal potion the effects haven't been studied I was only using it in case the LeStrange brothers tried anything but now...It seems we are both at it's mercy until the effects ware off."

"What effects are there?" asked Hermione. "I don't feel anything."

"When they kick in you will know believe me." replied Snape evenly. "Until them I'm going to get some sleep...I do have a classes to teach and your incessant questions, even in the bedroom are not appealing...you Miss Granger are the poster child for the insufferable know-it-all."

"Mrs. Snape." she piped defensively.

Snape grumbled and shifted on his side until his back was to her.

"Go to sleep!" he growled and closed his eyes.

Hermione looked at him seeing the few scars that stuck out from beneath his white undershirt. She pulled the covers up to her chin after her grumpy husband waved his hand and summoned them. He had been rather cute when he got all pouty. His lank raven locks had been no where near greasy nor was his touch cold and unwanted. The young witch had counted herself rather fortunate that she had gotten married to The Potions Professor. No other man would have been so kind to her despite his obvious contempt when he took her virginity. After mulling over the events of the day a final time Hermione finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

About an hour into sleep Hermione had woken up feeling a terrible ache between her legs and nearly cried at the force of the agony. Snape got to his feet and brought her a healing potion. She drank it down and settled back into bed. He walked around in the dark trying to figure out if he should send her back to Gryffindor tower or not. He had not wanted anyone to become suspicious but at the same time he had not know how long the effects of the arousal potion would last. They both had taken an exceedingly high amount and it was not yet worked out of their systems. After several minutes of pacing the front room. Snape returned to bed with his "wife" and fell asleep shortly after she did.


	6. Being Mrs Snape

**Chapter 6:** _ **Being Mrs. Snape**_

 _Head Girl Room, Hogwarts..._

 **E** arly morning had come swiftly and a rather confused Hermione Granger-Snape opened her eyes to find that there had been no sign of her new husband and that she was back in her own bed in Gryffindor tower. Her amber eyes seemed to glow in the heavy sunlight that pierced through her bedroom drapes as she tried to recall the events of the previous night. It had all happened so fast that she barely had time to catch her breath before she was walking down the isle albeit figuratively and wed to The Potions Professor. Images of his lean pale body being intertwined with hers in the middle of his black four-poster bed had come flooding back in waves.

Her heart had started to pound as she explored the sensation in the memories that had driven them both over the edge. Never in her life had she experienced anything remotely close to the heat and passion she felt in the embrace of The Potions Master. _Who knew it could be like THAT? No wonder so many girls were so eager to shed the confines of their virginity. Who knew Professor...Severus was so...just how did he manage to make her feel like that?_

Feeling a bit giddy at the thought of her husband Hermione climbed out of bed and made her way over to the large mirror that stood the length of her far wall and took in her appearance. She shifted in front of it glancing at her slender frame and wild hair. She had been wearing a night gown that draped down to her ankles and her knickers had been replaced as if she remained untouched. A small smile spread across her face as she continued to search for any outward sign of her newly acquired womanhood.

There had been none as far as she had known. Well not in the places that would draw everyone's attention. She sighed as she tried to approach her situation in a logical sense. _Of course there would be no outward signs of the change in her but what about internally?_ She had not been filled with the disdain for the man she married as she had believed she would be since they had become man and wife but it was still strange to think about. She had been married to Professor Severus Snape. "The Greasy Bat of The Dungeons." "The Slytherin Git."

A flash of his long pale fingers running over her naked body came to her in that moment and her cheeks turned red at the sensation etched into her memory. His touch had been so inviting. His manor very considerate and he seemed to be something of an expert on how to deal with virgins. She blushed again as she thought of just whom might have instructed him in this manner.

She had gotten quite a good deal of response from him as well. No doubt the effects of the arousal potion had been quite extreme in that instance. So much so that he could no longer control his usually iron-clad demeanor. He had surpassed all of her expectations and drowned out all of her previous fears and misconceptions about the act and what it meant to be with him in such a way. originally she had hopped that his detached demeanor would come into play when they engaged for the purposes of appeasing the ministry of magic. She had been comfortable with the notion that they could just slip back into their respective routines and stay out of each other's way until time for the next forced coupling which she would pray would not last long given he exhibited no passion.

It pleased her to no end to realized that her previous assumption about her future husband had been dead wrong. It was the first time in her life that Hermione Granger had been quite happy with getting something wrong, especially when it came to her own marriage.

As much as she had enjoyed the previous night there had been no guarantee that things would be as simple and relatively easy as that. Snape was not the kind of man that oozed understanding by any means. He had been cold, cruel and sarcastic with even the most trivial encounters. Still the amount of passion she felt from him when they consummated their union had left her thinking that maybe there was something more to the man that met the eye.

Hermione had no time to really dwell on anything more as a knock startled her from her thoughts and brought her back to reality. She had forgotten all about her friends. _How would they react to her now that she had been married to Snape? Given what they had done. How will they treat her?_ further inquiry had been halted as Ginny Weasley entered the room.

"Feeling better are we?" asked Ginny looking her over.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Professor Dumbledore said that you were feeling ill and Professor Snape had been working on a potion to fix you up." said Ginny. "He seemed to notice that we had been worried when you didn't show up to diner last night."

Hermione let out a breath. The Headmaster had thought ahead when she didn't return to Gryffindor tower right away. He had known about the summons but she wasn't sure he knew that she had spent the night in Professor Snape's quarters. At the very least she wouldn't have to come up with a cover story for the rest of her friends when she saw them.

"Yes." she said recovering quickly. "Much better Professor Snape helped me a lot."

Ginny Weasley had no real idea as to the kind of assistance The Potions Professor provided her friend the night before. She simply smiled relieved that whatever had made her sick seemed to have passed.

"The boys said they'll meet us at the great hall for breakfast if your up for it." said Ginny pleasantly.

"I'll get dressed." said Hermione in agreement.

She had been starving. It had appeared that she had spent up a great deal of energy with her husband. A nice hearty meal sounded like music to her ears. Besides she had not eaten very much the night before with pre-wedding gitters and the looming sense of utter doom weighing on her at the time. Taking a few minutes to engage Ginny in some idle girl talk and discussion of what one would expect then it came time to take their N.E.W.T.S had been a welcome distraction by the time they reached the doors of the great hall.

 _The Great Hall..._

It had appeared as if it had been just another day at Hogwarts with yet another calm morning like so many before it given the threat of Voldemort in the back of everyone's minds.

seemed as if everything that happened over the past twenty-four hours had not taken place that was until her amber eyes caught sight of the dark and brooding figure sitting rather stiffly at the staff's table. A feeling of longing seemed to wash over her as she made her way to her seat in as if on automatic pilot. She had expected to see him this morning but she had not known how she would react after the night before. She had not even been sure if the potion had made its way out of her system.

"Hey Mione." said Ron rather happily. "Glad your feeling better."

Hermione tried not to look Ron in the eyes feeling a bit of guilt wash over her. He had really cared about her and it wasn't hard to see that he hoped that they could be more than just good friends. She couldn't imagine the anguish he would feel if he had known that she had given herself to another, let alone know that the other man had been Professor Snape.

She took her usual seat and looked down at the table. Everything had looked so wonderful but seeing Ron had brought feelings of overwhelming guilt that stifled her once hearty appetite.

"Was it some sort of stomach bug?" asked the quiet voice of none other than Harry Potter as he observed her.

Hermione looked up from her plate and gave him a half smile.

"Something like that." she replied.

She forced herself to eat something if only to avoid suspicion.

"You know before Professor Dumbledore told us where you were Harry used the map to find you." said Ron trying to sound charming. "You should have seen him studying it like he had a test coming up."

Hermione almost choked on the piece of bread she had been shewing on.

Ginny laughed.

"Shut it Ron." replied Harry. "You were considering rushing down to Snape's private rooms and fighting him."

Ron paled at the mention of this.

"Only out of concern." he said defensively. "For all I knew he could have been torturing her."

Hermione turned red as the thought of her two friends standing outside the door to Professor Snape's quarters while they were consummating their marriage flashed across her mind. _Would they have heard her screaming?"_ She quickly dismissed the silly notion and turned her attention back to the conversation.

"He was helping me Ron." she said suddenly outrage at the thought of him behaving like a caveman.

"I know that now but." started Ron. "The greasy git had you alone in his rooms at night Hermione...I couldn't help it what was I suppose to think."

Hermione glared at the young red haired wizard. The memory of what transpired in the Potions Master's bedroom came flashing back.

"You are such an unbelievable prat Ronald Weasley." she said angry. "I can't believe I'm even friends with you."

"Well you're not so easy to get along with either you know." said Ron defensively. "What kind of girl spends every waking second of every day with her nose in a book."

"The kind of girl that you will never have a chance with in a million years Ronald Weasley." snapped Hermione still very angry.

Harry had not wanted his friends to get into a full on row.

"Mione." he said helplessly. "Ron can we please just eat."

Hermione turned her gaze on the brown haired green-eyed boy.

"I'm sorry that your upset Harry." she said pleasantly. "But Ron is not to speak to me until I say other wise."

Ron glared at her.

"Fine by me" he growled turning his attention back to his plate.

Hermione turned her attention to her own plate for the remainder of breakfast.

Staff table...

Professor Snape had been lightly amused as he watched the exchange between the Gryffindors. He had entered the mind of his less than subtle wife while she was preoccupied and had gotten a good look at her thoughts. He mused that it would have indeed been quite a scene if Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had managed to get to his private quarters and happened upon the scene of their token Gryffindor witch writhing in pleasure beneath the dreaded Potions Professor.

It was almost too good of an image not to consider purposely exposing them to his newly cemented situation. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he had noticed the rather ice behind the warm and gentle appearance of The Headmaster as he looked at him. The old wizard looked to have a few choice words for the younger Potions Professor and it didn't appear that he was going to like it.

The rest of the staff seemed to eat and chat quite oblivious to the goings-ons pertaining to the lives of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. It had been after the meal that Dumbledore cornered Snape and reminded him of his position as a Hogwarts Professor and that his conduct is still being reviewed. The old wizard had not wanted Hermione to be scared by the marriage to this crude man so much that she would not even consider having a life of her own when all of this nonsense came to an end.

"Are you quite finished?" asked Snape emotionless. "I do still have a class to teach."

"You may go for now Severus." said Dumbledore. "But do know that I am watching you... if you hurt that young woman in any way..."

"Duly noted." replied Snape as he took his leave of The Headmaster in a billow of black robes.

He had been on edge the entire day not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to himself. The arousal potion had kicked in despite his best efforts to counter act it's effects and his mind had not been his own for quite some time.

With swift motion he stalked the halls until he came across his wife making her way to the library. She had seemed to be quite oblivious to her surroundings. No doubt she had been fighting in vain to suppress the effects of the arousal potion.

 _The Corridors..._

Hermione couldn't get the image of Professor Snape out of her mind. The heat from their union seemed to intensify the now achey longing that threatened to consume her. She had been so preoccupied that she had barely noticed as she was swept from the center of the corridor into a darkened niche far from the prying eyes of any students or faculty in the vicinity. She let out a soft moan despite herself when she felt the familiar sensation of Professor Snape's hard body pressing against hers.

As if it had a mind of it's own her body reacted to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him down into a heated kiss and her legs worked their way up the side of his waist and wrapped around him. He let out a low groan as he pressed her back against the cold stone wall. His kiss had traveled down to her neck and his grunt seemed to only add to the heat of the moment.

"Severus." she said as she closed her eyes wishing to become lost in the sensation of his body being so close to hers.

"Hermione." he replied with something burning behind his eyes that could only be describe as intense desire.

"I missed you." she said running her hands along his back.

"I-I...this is the after effects of the potion." he said trying to regain his senses. "None of this is real."

Hermione had not been deterred by this.

"Severus I don't care what it is." she said nearly breathless. "I just want to...I just want to feel...make me feel like you did last night..."

"One night in my bed and you're suddenly so bold." he replied pulling himself out of her embrace.

She nearly whimpered from the loss of contact with his body as her feet returned to the ground.

"Severus." she started.

"Quiet." he said looking her over.

Hermione attempted to pout. Snape let out an agonized groan and leaned forward as if he had lost his balance. The seriousness of what was happening to him seemed to snap Hermione back into reality.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a measure of concern in her voice.

Snape seemed to sway some more as if he had been drinking rather heavily.

 _ **{"Sortiarius"} called a voice from within.**_

A look of horror spread across Snape's face that made Hermione suddenly very worried.

 _ **{"Sortiarius"} it called again.**_

Snape closed his eyes for a moment trying hard to regain control of himself.

"Professor?" said Hermione watching him intently.

"I-I have to go." said Snape pulling away from Hermione as she tried to help him get stable.

"You're not well." she said softly not wishing to anger him.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" shouted Snape.

His obsidian eyes had begun to glow as if they were inflamed and Hermione could barely make out a purple hue around them. The sudden and drastic change in his demeanor made her jump back from him in fear.

"Run along little Gryffindor." said Snape as if he had been unaffected by her fear. "You WILL be in my quarters later tonight."

Hermione looked up at him in shock.

She had no time to utter a reply before he left her as quickly as he arrived leaving a billow of robes in his wake.


	7. The Wounded

**Chapter 7:** _ **The Wounded**_

 _ **("Take Time With A Wounded Hand...Cause It Likes To Heal...Take Time With A Wounded Hand Cause It Like To Steal...Take Time With A Wounded Hand I Like To Steal...I'm Half The Man I Used To Be...Because I Feel As The Dawn It Fades To Gray...Half The Man I Used To Be...Think Your Kinda Neat Then She Tells Me I'm A Creep...Friends Don't Mean A Thing...Just Leave It Up To Me...")Nirvana, Half The Man I Used To Be**_

 _Severus Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 **F** ire whiskey had gone down with a bitterness that made even Severus Snape grimace. He strode back in forth his obsidian eyes flashing in refection of the firelight that lit up his front room. He had not liked feeling this awkward need to state himself within the depths of the young Gryffindor witch. He had been comfortable with the prospect of being married to her for all accounts but that didn't mean he had to engage in sex with her. It was to be a marriage of convenience only. His dark eyes stared up at the rather large grandfather clock on the opposite end of the room. It was almost midnight and she still hadn't shown. Perhaps she was making excused to get away from her so-called friends. Potter, Weasley and various chatty girls from her house. _Annoying Gryffindors. Just once would it kill them to mind their own damn business._

Begrudgingly, Snape finished off fire whiskey and threw the glass into the fire. He knew he should not become irate over this. He wasn't even supposed to engage the young witch but...something was making it impossible to push the images of their first encounter out of his mind. His body was behaving rather irrationally and his magic was unstable. He had not known what it was causing all of the strange mood swings that he had endured as of late. The image of Hermione strolling into his private chambers made him want to do all sorts of things to her. Naughty things that never would have crossed his mind otherwise.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked aloud shaking the image of shagging the young witch into...he had to get a hold of himself.

He had been so distracted that he had not noticed when she arrived. There was a look of hunger in her eyes that matched only his own when he turned his attentions to her.

"Severus." she said softly.

Without a word the Potions Master leaned down and grabbed her soft warm body and pressing her against him as hard as he could manage. She met his mouth with the same gusto and he let out a low feral growl.

"What kept you witch?" he asked still in that feral tone.

"Had to ditch filch." she replied huskily.

"Hmmm." had been his only reply as he went back to devouring her smart little mouth.

"Severus." she said breaking the kiss.

"Hmmm?" he asked clearly preoccupied.

"Harry has the marauders map." she said evenly.

Snape's eyes widened.

"Potter...Potter has the?" he asked already knowing the answer to the question. "He...he knows you're here?"

"Not yet but he will." replied Hermione not sure if this would effect the mood. She had been looking forward to spending time alone with her husband all day.

Snape backed away from Hermione his dark eyes shifting as he took in this development.

"Damn." he said. "It's bad enough that I've engaged you...if word gets back to Dumbledore..."

"You're my husband." replied Hermione. "The ministry made it so that this was inevitable anyway...I don't see why we have to..."

"Hermione, there is a difference between taking you to bed because it is mandatory and doing it because of compulsion." he replied. "Albus has the right to fire me for engaging a student he put in my care for the purpose of minimizing the damage to your future...if he knew that we were..."

"Severus, I don't regret a moment we shared together." said Hermione meaningfully.

"Gryffindors." said Snape bitterly. "Look the only way we will be free of this compulsion is if we engage until the potion wears off...I don't feel comfortable with Potter knowing you'll be in my quarters...I don't feel comfortable with you in this manner as it is but all Albus would need to do is see the map for himself and..."

"Is there somewhere we could go?" asked Hermione trying to salvage the situation. "Somewhere no one knows about?"

Snape looked at her for a moment.

"What if I were to tell you that there is such a place?" he asked.

"Then I'd say lets go." replied Hermione with heat in her eyes. "Right now."

"It's not a very nice place." said Snape. "It's never been actually...I rarely visit..."

"I'll be fine." she replied confidently.

"Very well Mrs. Snape." he replied. "Let us be off."

Snape extended his arm like a chivalrous knight. Hermione tried to fight back giggles as she hooked her arm in his. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Just because I bed you out of involuntary compulsion does not mean that anything has changed." he said spiteful. "When this damn potion is out of our systems it is business as usual."

Hermione stiffened at the coldness in his tone.

"Yes sir." she replied knowing better than to argue with him.

"As long as we understand each other." he replied evenly. "Hold on."

The room swirled and shifted until she felt the familiar tug that came from apparation. In a matter of seconds Hermione found herself standing on the front porch of a beaten down old house in the middle of nowhere. The air smelled of oil and a rather rancid green hue colored their surroundings. It was a dark and dismal place and it had not surprised her one bit that it was owned by her husband.

"Home sweet home." said Snape bitterly as he opened the door and gestured for her to enter his domain.

Hermione cautiously stepped forward. The place had seemed just about as clean and organized as his quarters back at Hogwarts. An odd sense of comfort filled her when she stepped inside. His personal touch had been greatly appreciated. The air inside had been marginally cleaner than it had been outside and much more appealing.

"Welcome home Mrs. Snape." he replied meaning for it to be a sneer but she paid it no mind.

After a couple steps in Snape had immediately felt the dread wash over him. He had half expected Tobias to come running out of the back and slug him hard in the face. He winced at the memory despite himself and the young Gryffindor witch had noticed.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine." he growled shaking the memory of his abusive father away for a moment. "Don't ask questions...we're not here to talk."

He unclasped the buttons on the collar of his trademark frock and looked down at the young witch that returned his gaze in a sea of hunger. He leaned down as their lips crashed against each other in a frenzy. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck just happy to have his body near hers. Within a matter of seconds Snape and Hermione had both been naked and consumed by the apparent lust that they tried to put off for much of the day.

{ _The yard had been a mess pulled up grass, dirt, and broken furniture. Eileen Snape sat quietly on the front porch staring out into the open sky as if she had to use considerable effort not to pay any attention to the chaos that surrounded her. The beaten and broken body of a 15 year old Severus Snape had been layed out on what passed for a front lawn amid broken pieces of what use to be a chair and pulled up grass. Blood had covered him from the effects of having his nose broken for the umpteenth time and his cheeks had been wet from the bitter tears of his frustration._

 _Tobias stood over him as if reveling in a triumph._

 _"Come on get up freak." he taunted kicking the already downed young man. "Get up so I can show you how a real man handles little shits like you."_

 _Severus opened his eyes with a great deal of effort. He had been in a great deal of pain. It hurt to breath and he guessed that his ribs might have either been bruised or broken. Tobias grew impatient and walked over to his son. In a split second Snape felt the sharp blow in the form of a kick to his side. He was filled with a pain so intense that he simply blacked out. }_

Hermione could barely hold herself together as The Potions Master pounded into her slender frame with reckless abandon. He had been miles away as far as she could tell and it was taking considerable effort not to scream under the weight of his ardor. He dug his fingernails into the hard wood floor below them as if his were seething with uncontrolled rage.

The effects of the potion had been quite extreme but she had not believed he would be this rough with her given the gentleness he showed when he took her virginity. Her mind had been clouded as he continued to take her to the very heights of emotional impact and the very depths of carnal knowledge.

"Severus." she said unsure if he would break her with his aggression.

He had not appeared to hear her. Still miles away as the ghosts of the past came to life in his head.

 _{ Emerald eyes glared at him with a disdain that had only been matched by the sheer volume of hate radiating off Potter whenever he had been near. 16 Year old Severus had dropped down to his knees before her. His heart pounding in his chest as he took in her glare once more. Lily had not forgiven him for his comments that day at the lake but he had been desperate to fix things between them._

 _"Lily please." he said broken. "I'm sorry."_

 _She rolled her eyes and walked briskly passed him as if he had said nothing to her at all. Severus scrambled to his feet and followed after her._

 _"Lily." he called. "Lily I'm sorry."_

 _She hurried toward the familiar location of the empty class room where they had spent a great deal of time during their return to Hogwarts since the summer. He continued to follow after her. She entered the classroom and seemed to have been waiting for him to as well. When he arrived she fixed her cold glare on him and it made him feel uneasy._

 _"Lily?" he said not at all liking the way this was looking._

 _"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she asked coldly._

 _Severus had felt as if he had been hit in the chest with a baseball bat. He suddenly it was like he was grasping at straws. Lily had been his friend for as long as he could remember and if he lost her...He didn't even want to think about it._

 _"I-I didn't mean what I said." he replied. "I was just angry I would never..."_

 _"I don't care Snape." she said coldly. "I don't want you anywhere near me...stop following me...stop sending me letters...stop saying my name."_

 _Severus stood there as she said this to him. He could not believe this way the same girl._

 _"I don't like you...I don't want to be your friend...and if you tell anyone that I let you touch me I'll say it was by force." she continued. "I have a future to plan for that does not include a greasy Slytherin git like you."_

 _Severus found himself filled with intense anger._

 _"You sound like him you know." he said coldly._

 _"And whom do I sound like?" asked Lily in a bored tone._

 _"Potter." said Snape bitterly._

 _Lily rolled her eyes._

 _"For your information James is a very nice boy." she said. "He and I have a lot in common and when he touches me I don't feel like I need to scrub intensely to get the feeling of dirt off my skin."_

 _Severus whirled around on her. His motion had been so fast that she found herself backed into a nearby wall. His eyes held a darkness behind them that she had never seen before. His breathing had been slow and even despite his apparently building rage. Obsidian met Emerald in a blaze of pure hatred._

 _"I'm sure it will please Potter to no end to find out how you begged for my cock every single time I brought you to his room." he said with a sneer. "Or maybe he would be interested to know how loud you can get when your screaming my name?"_

 _Lily suddenly reached up and slapped him across the face. Severus weathered the blow as if it had not happened. The only real indication of it had been the red hand print etched into the side of his pale cheek._

 _The predatory glare he gave her in response sent a chill down her spine._

 _"They were right about you." said Lily near tears. "Even my sister."_

 _"And what were they right about?" asked Severus as if her emotion had no affect._

 _"You are a monster." she breathed feeling fear in his presence for the first time since she had known him._

 _Severus glared at her for a moment and then swiftly turned away from her._

 _"Go then Gryffindor." he said in an icy tone of his own. "Go back to your precious Potter...you deserve each other."_

 _Lily did not need to be told twice as she took off from the classroom. Severus did not see that it had all been an act on her part. She had not wanted to be anything more than friends with him but his affection made her feel uncomfortable. She had not meant any of those things that she had said to him but it was the only way to get him to stop seeing her as this pure angel he had to obtain._

 _"I'm sorry Severus." she said softly as she turned away from the outside of the class room. He had never heard those words from her lips as they had been lost in the wind. Tears streamed down Lily's cheeks as she headed back toward Gryffindor tower putting Severus Snape and her memories behind her._

 _No sooner had she departed from him did Severus Snape collapse in agony at the sudden loss of someone he cared a great deal for._

 _"Lily." he said broken. }_

Severus Snape had come back from the depths of his bitter memories as his body continued to seek out it's pleasure in the wake of his hearts greatest pain. He had not been a rough with the young witch as he had been when the act had started finding a much more gentle rhythm as he took her.

"Lily." he said softly with the memory not quiet finished with him.

Hermione had been below him as they engaged on the hardwood floor in the middle of his living room. Her amber eyes ablaze and her soft voice ringing in his ear. Her warmth seemed to spill over onto him as his heart of ice appeared to melt in the wake of their act. The Potions Master captured her soft pink lips in a passionate kiss. The young witch let out a moan that sent a shudder down his spine.

"Hermione." he said softly as the images of his beautiful young wife wiped away the agony of his past.

"Severus." she replied softly stroking his cheek affectionately.

"My Hermione." he said softer still.

In the wake of their act neither of them seemed to notice the strange black glow surrounded by a purple aura that filled the room and enveloped them as they continued on lost in each other.

 _ **{"Sortiarius."} said a voice from within.**_

Snape's groans matched Hermione's moans as they continued their act.

 _ **{"Sortiarius."} said the voice again.**_

The Potions's Professor suddenly pinned the young witch to the floor feeling his end approaching at last. Hermione had been so immersed in passion that she had not seen the change that came over her husband.

" _Tenebre Flamma Exibit_." he said with his eyes glowing like that of the black dragon back at the cavern.

"SEVERUS!" shouted the young witch as she reached her end.

"Tenebris manet." replied Snape.

Hermione opened her eyes. She did not see the glow that enveloped the room nor the glow in the eyes of her husband. Her own amber eyes had taken on the same effect in that moment and she spoke with the same soulless tone.

"Sortiairus." she said clinging to him.

"Yesss." hissed Snape.

He kissed her passionately as if to devour her.

"You belong to me." he said.

The Potions Master had been less than kind in his complete possession of her body that night. She had not seemed to mind matching his seemingly unquenchable ardor with her own until their bodies could no longer keep up with the fire of their passion that threatened to consume them. By the time the two of them returned to Hogwarts that next morning, it was safe to assume that the effects of the arousal potion had been long passed.


	8. Projection of Normalcy

**Chapter 8:** _ **Projection of Normalcy**_

 _ **{A/N: Happy Holidays, Merry late Christmas...(short chapter)}**_

 _ **My Thanks to My Readers and Reviewers Enjoy...- S.S.**_

 _Potions Classroom, Hogwarts..._

 **A** mber eyes followed the black clad form of The Potions Professor as he lectured on the various properties of Nirnroot and the differences between it and it's counterpart Crimson Nirnroot. Hermione had been only half listening finding herself lost in the baritone drawl of her husband as he continued with his work. She had not see him on a personal level in over a week since their encounter at Spinner's End. He had been in her dreams and fantasies ever since their wedding night. She had not know that she would feel this way about him, he didn't seem all that bothered by anything that happened. She had decided that either he was a good actor or a very unfeeling man.

It had taken her several minutes to figure out that he had shifted his attention and had been talking to her. Ginny had been trying in no uncertain terms to tell her that Snape had been calling on her but she didn't seem to care. In a matter of seconds she found herself snapped back into reality as a very irate Severus Snape leaned over her with a murderous glare behind his dark eyes.

"Miss Granger!" he shouted.

"Y-Yes sir?" she said fumbling over her words at his close proximity.

"10 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for day dreaming during my lecture!" replied Snape still irate.

Hermione looked around the class.

"Would you care to share with the class what you found to be so much more interesting than today's assignment?" asked Snape.

Hermione looked down at her notes.

"N-No sir." she replied feeling a bit small.

"Then I suggest you pay...attention." he drawled out.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief when he left her desk and turned his attention elsewhere.

Ginny gave her a sympathetic look.

"Sorry." she mouthed to her.

"It's okay." replied Hermione in the same manner.

Snape concluded his lecture as class came to an end. He made his way back to his desk and looked over the various assignments. As the students filed out in a hurry Snape took the time to call his wife back to his desk.

"Not so fast Miss Granger." he said in an icy tone. "I would like a word with you."

Hermione cast a final look in the direction of her parting friends and made her way over toward the Professor's desk. The door shut behind the last student that filed out and it appeared that a silencing charm had been cast.

Snape continued to look over his parchments as if she had not been standing there. It had really seemed like it had been quite some time since

"Y-You wanted to see me sir?" asked Hermione suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

"Yes, Mrs. Snape." replied Snape without looking up from his parchment. "I did want to see you."

Hermione studied him for a moment. She had no idea how he would react considering the disrespect she had unintentionally, shown him during class. Snape took his time drawing this out. He had rather enjoyed making her squirm.

"Mrs. Snape can you tell me what it was that had been so important that you were day dreaming during my lecture?" he asked.

"I-I was thinking sir." she replied.

"What about?" asked Snape.

He slowly rose from his seat and made his way toward her from behind his desk. Hermione did not know how to react. She had not been close to him in so long that it was having quite the effect on her senses.

"I-I was thinking about well you...and the way your voice sounded sir." she replied uneasily.

Snape got so close to her that she could feel his breath against her ear.

"And what does it sound like to you?" he asked in something close to a purr.

"I-I don't know how to describe it..." replied Hermione unable to focus.

Snape suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a heated kiss. The young Gryffindor witch melted into him unable to control herself. Snape leaned her back against him not letting up as he continued to kiss her senseless.

"Is this what you had in mind Mrs. Snape?" he asked in a seemingly husky tone.

"Y-Yes." replied Hermione breathless.

Snape moved his attentions to her neck. Hermione found herself lost to her husband's touch. She wanted so badly to go back down to the dungeons with him at this point.

"I suppose you're thinking that you want me to take you to my quarters so that we can assess the situation properly." he said still making her reel with his heated kissing.

"Y-Yess." hissed Hermione.

Snape continued to work on his wife sending her body into over drive. She had been so worked up that she had not noticed the smirk he wore as he kissed her into a frenzy.

"I have a better idea Mrs. Snape." he replied his voice dripping with lust.

"W-what?" asked Hermione breathless.

"You pick-up your books and head back to Gryffindor tower...leave them there and report to Hargrid for detention." he replied.

Hermione had snapped out of her little daze then.

"What?" she asked.

Snape let her go as she collected herself.

"You have detention tonight with Hargrid Mrs. Snape." he replied. "Did you not hear me the first time or were you day dreaming again?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. She couldn't believe the greasy git would seduce her and then punish her in the same few minutes.

"I heard you sir." she replied.

Snape made his way back to his desk and sat down returning his attention to his parchments.

"You may go now." he said dismissing her.

Hermione gathered her books. Leave it to Snape to get her all worked up and then make her enraged in the same instance. She had really married a git. The young Gryffindor witch took her leave of her less than wonderful husband and headed toward Gryffindor tower. _Stupid Git._ At least he had been kind enough to give her detention with an old friend. She'd take working with Hagrid over Filch any day.


	9. Nocturnal Primus

**Chapter 9:** _ **Nocturnal Primus**_

 _ **{A/N: I know...a long awaited update}**_

 _ **My Thanks to My Readers and Reviewers Enjoy...- S.S.**_

 _Severus Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 **M** idnight had arrived after yet another trying day in the life of The Potions Professor. He had settled back into his former routine. His young wife had fallen back into hers and they exchanged casual greetings like before. The effects of the arousal potion had indeed been out of their systems. The night had been young when Severus Snape turned in to bed content for the first time in days to have control over himself since this whole ordeal began. He drifted off to sleep after discarding his robes and stripping down to his worn black trousers. He had been so at ease in the center of his large black four poster bed. It had seemed as if he would stay there until the chill of early morning set in. Unfortunately, for the dour man there had been other forces at work in the wake of his new found slumber and they had other ideas.

Obsidian eyes sprang to life and The Potion's Professor's body shifted until he sat up straight tossing off the covers. He had been rather wild in his appearance and the glow of a black flame outlined in a purple hue wrapped around his pale body. He climbed out of his bed and made his way out of the dungeons. His feet bare and his hair covering much of his face as he made his way out of the into the common room.

The chill of the late night had no effect on him as he walked almost as if entranced with the flames billowing in each step just as his robes had during his waking hours. He took a deep breath taking in the scents that surrounded him. It did not require much effort to decipher one particular on that had caught his immediate attention.

"Hermione." his voice rumbled in a low growl.

 _Outside Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts..._

The pale wizard kept his stride until he found himself standing outside Gryffindor tower. In the dark on the opposite end of the grounds Argus Filch had been watching the man with an uneasy curiosity. In all his years of being at Hogwarts he had never seen The Potions Master venture the grounds without his robes. Much less walk around the school without his shirt on.

He had appeared to be prowling the grounds in search of something.

Filch had been utterly stunned to see that Snape frequently paced around Gryffindor tower. He appeared to be desperately trying to get inside. The shock only intensified when Snape slashed at the Fat lady portrait unable to get into the tower via the password. Snape stormed out of the castle in enraged when he couldn't get inside. The squib followed him curious as to why he was behaving in such a strange way.

The Potions Master stood outside the window to the Head Girl Room. Filch didn't understand what was making the man so desperate to get into the building but all reason ended when Snape suddenly seemed to burst into flames. The flames that danced around his pale frame had not seemed to cause him any injury but projected from him as if it had been a manifestation of dark magic.

Snape chuckled softly and ascended the tower clawing into the sides of it as if he had been a wild animal. The squib shook his head in disbelief as The Potions Master put his fist through the colorful tower window and made his way inside. Shattered glass rained down on the grounds as the squib watched for the dour man to return.

One thing was for sure, this wasn't like Snape and Filch believed that there was yet another impostor at Hogwarts. He made up his mind to inform The Headmaster about the possible breech. It had been nearly daybreak before Snape emerged from the tower and made his way back toward the dungeons. The old Squib had nearly missed him, since he had fallen asleep waiting outside the castle walls for any sign of Snape's return. He didn't know what had been in the Head Girl's room that had suddenly got the younger wizard's attention but it could not have been good.

The following week Filch observed the same behavior from the Potions Professor. At Night he would come out dressed the same way and stalk the grounds until he reached Gryffindor tower. He would climb the outside and make his way into the Head Girl's room. He would spend hours inside until daybreak and come back out as before.

After observing this repeated pattern of sorts Filch confronted Snape about it directly during the Potion Professor's free period. Snape did not seem to have a clue about what he was talking about. The situation had been so strange that Filch was really starting to believe that there had been an impostor in the castle or at the very least a student running around as a polyjuiced Snape.

Determined to catch whomever it was, Filch waited like before. Sure enough Snape came out like he always did headed for Gryffindor tower. This time the old squib tried to trap him. The Potion Professor blasted him with the eerie dark flame he was emitting and ascended the tower like usual.

Hermione Granger had been stunned about the night visits she had been getting. She remembered being asleep during every last one of them but always awoke feeling sore and utterly exhausted. Snape had not called her back to his quarters since they returned from Spinner's End. It had been weeks since he had engaged her but the ministry didn't seem to be bothering either of them about the lack of contact.

The bushy haired Gryffindor witch had been further confused when Filch pulled her aside for questioning. He wanted to know why Snape or at the very least a Snape impersonator kept coming to her rooms in the middle of the night. Hermione had not understood what the man was talking about but as she began to process why she had been feeling sore lately and why the ministry of magic had not bothered them. Feeling utterly enraged at her husband's gall she stormed into his office nearly forgetting herself in the process.

 _Snape's Office, Hogwarts..._

Snape had been in the middle of grading parchments when Hermione stormed into his office with an irate look about her and her fist balled at her sides. The Potion Professor arched an eyebrow at her in confusion for her antics. The bushy haired Gryffindor witch slammed his door shut and glared at him intensely. She had clearly been upset about something but he hadn't the faintest idea about what it had been.

"Is there a reason you came barging through my office Miss Granger?" he asked in his usual Professor tone.

Hermione had not been effected.

"You bastard." she said angry.

Snape put down his quill and gave her his full attention.

"I beg your pardon." he said.

"You sneaky git creep." continued Hermione. "How could you do that to me?"

Snape sighed.

"Perhaps if you would enlighten me Miss Granger I would know why you see fit to show me disrespect." he said.

"You were the one that started showing disrespect prat!" she replied.

Snape flicked his wand warding the door to his office and casting a silencing charm. He got out of his chair and descended upon the young witch in a single blink.

"You will tell me what the hell it is that you are talking about." he said. "And you will show me the proper respect due a Professor."

"I don't owe you anything." said Hermione angry. "After what you did to me...you don't deserve any respect...not as a Professor and defiantly not as my husband."

Snape suddenly grabbed the witch and pressed her up against a nearby wall. Hermione gasped feeling her slender frame pressed between his lean body and the cold wall. He glared at her a black expression on his face as his obsidian eyes flashed a rage she could not even begin to comprehend.

"TALK!" he demeaned. "NOW!"

"As if you didn't know that you were coming to my room in the middle of the night and having sex with me while I was asleep." said Hermione still angry. "What was all that stuff about things being normal and giving me detention if you were just going to take what you pleased?"

"I've never ventured anywhere near Gryffindor tower." said Snape not understanding where she was getting all of this from.

"Yes you did." replied Hermione. "Apparently you've been doing it for quite some time."

Snape tried to recall any of the events that Hermione had spoke of.

"Mrs. Snape I assure you I have never touched you beyond that night at Spinner's End." he said honestly.

"Filch saw you." said Hermione matter-of-factly. "He's been watching you break into Gryffindor tower every night for the past few weeks."

Snape's eyes widened at this. He recalled Filch telling him something about this before but he simply dismissed it as Filch getting too old to be chasing wayward students after hours. The Potion Professor didn't understand what was happening. He had awoken for the past few weeks feeling more exhausted than when he went to bed and incredibly sore as well. Once his hand had been covered with blood. He assumed that it had been from his hazardous drinking but to be told that he broke the Gryffindor tower window on a nightly basis was disconcerting.

"Mrs. Snape..." he said coming back to himself. "I have no recollection of any of these events."

Hermione watched him for a few minutes.

"Y-You really don't remember doing any of it." she said stunned.

Snape shook his head.

He backed away from her and made his way back toward his desk.

"If Filch is correct, Mrs. Snape..." he said. "Then perhaps you are in danger from me."

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't believe you want to hurt me." she said.

Snape looked at her confused.

"Hermione have you been listening to anything that you yourself described?" he asked. "Apparently I seek you out like some mindless savage...to go as far as breaking into Gryffindor tower...then there's this flame that suppose to be projected from me...It could be my subconscious emitting dark magic...who knows what the dark lord has done to me."

Hermione walked over to Snape and kneeled before him resting her arms across his lap.

"Severus, I know that you won't hurt." she said softly.

Snape looked into the eyes of the bushy haired witch before him.

"Hermione, you have no way of knowing that." he replied. "I-I need to speak with The Headmaster, let him know what's happened."

She nodded.

It had not been her intention to upset him. She thought he had been in control when he visited her all those nights. Unable to help herself, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Snape drew her close to him returning her kiss despite himself. He gave her a few more seconds before he pulled back.

"Go." he said. "I must speak with The Headmaster."

Hermione sighed and got to her feet.

"I still know that you would never hurt me Severus." she said.

He looked up at her meeting her gaze.

"You don't know that for sure." he replied.

Hermione sighed knowing that they would argue about this for months and he would still believe he was a danger to her.


	10. What The Dawn Brings

**Chapter 10:** _ **What The Dawn Brings**_

 _ **My Thanks to all My Readers and Reviewers Enjoy...- S.S.**_

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts..._

 **H** ermione had been thinking about all that had been going on for the passed few days. Snape didn't seem to think that he could control himself from whatever dark magic it was that had a hold of him. The bushy haired Gryffindor witch sat quietly mentally distant as she looked up at the staff table. Her husband had been absent and most likely very distraught from the news she had given him about what he was doing. Filch had reported the strange occurrences to Dumbledore as he said he would but she didn't see what could really be done about it. If Snape had been under some dark magic curse she doubted that anything could stop him.

Harry Potter's green eyes fell on his seemingly distressed friend as he continued to eat his diner.

"Are you alright Mione?" he asked.

The amber eyed witch blinked for a moment and turned her attention to her friend.

"Y-Yes Harry I'm fine." she replied. "I'm just a little tired."

Ron laughed.

"Of course you are." he said cheery. "With all the studying you do, it's a wonder the books haven't fallen asleep."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Ronald." she said.

Ginny elbowed her brother in the ribs.

"Ow." said Ron. "What'd you do that for?"

Hermione sighed unable to keep her mind off her husband. _What if Voldemort did have control over him?_

"Mione?" said Harry again. "Maybe you have been hitting the books a little too hard lately."

Hermione nodded.

"Maybe." she said agreeing with him. "I'm sure I'll be fine after a good night's sleep."

"I sure hope so." replied Harry.

They finished their meal and the student turned in for the night headed to their respective rooms. Hermione sighed and headed towards the Head Girl room. She climbed the tower and ventured passed The Fat Lady and then passed another aloft portrait.

 _Head Girl Room, Hogwarts..._

She got into her night gown after magically removing her school attire and sent it to fold itself neatly into her drawers. Hermione dimmed the lights, and climbed into her plush white four poster bed pulling the covers over her. She had closed her eyes for what seemed like only a moment before the sound of her bedroom window shattering hit her ears. Now that she had known about her husband's late night visits she had been fully awake for this one hoping to prove to him that he wouldn't hurt her no matter what Voldemort asked him to do.

True to form Snape entered the window just as Filch described with his body emitting a black flame with a purple hue. He had been without his robes, as well as his frock coat, and shirtless. Hermione's amber eyes widened when he landed in inside her room. His pale face decorated with a twisted smile. His hair had been wild and his eyes held that eerie dark glow that engulfed his body.

"Severus?." said Hermione in an unsure tone.

"Hermione." he said with a voice almost like it had been in a trance.

He advanced toward her bed the look on his face slipping from arrogance to out right longing. The Gryffindor witch had been amazed that nothing seemed to catch on fire with the dark flame still being projected off his body. She wondered if it had been a true flame to begin with or an illusion.

"Severus what are you doing here?" she asked.

He lept onto the bed crawling as the flame dissipated leaving only a trace of it behind his eyes. He stretched like a big cat across her bed and rested his head in her lap. Before Hermione could utter another word or work up the courage to be afraid the sound of his snoring filled her ears.

"Severus?" she said looking down at him.

There was only snoring.

"Severus?" she tried again.

Apparently, The Potions Master only engaged his wife if she, herself wanted it. Hermione shook her head looking at her sleeping husband. His raven hair in stark contrast to her cream colored comforter. He had looked peaceful despite his usual demeanor. She couldn't help but run her hand across his usually grim face. He let out a soft groan of contentment and stretched reminding her once more of a big cat. She smiled at him in the darkness of her room. He curled up next to her nuzzling his head into her lap as he continued to snore. His lean body sprawled all over her bed. The bushy haired witch lean down and kissed the sleeping wizard on the lips.

"I told you, that you wouldn't hurt me." she said softly.

"Her-mi-on-e." said Snape in his sleep.

Hermione leaned back onto her pillow still smiling to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

 _Morning..._

The sound of Hermione's door bursting open had been what startled her awake. Her amber eyes had barely focused on the alerted forms of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Professor Remus Lupin. Before she could utter a word Dumbledore narrowed his blue eyes on Snape who had barely realized where he had been and flicked his wand.

In seconds, Severus Snape went flying across the room and found himself pinned against a nearby wall. His obsidian eyes had been wide with alarm as Dumbledore advanced on him with his wand drawn. Hermione had never seen Dumbledore so upset before, the man had always been so pleasant and cheerful as far as she had known even when things seemed to be at their darkest.

"Professor Dumbledore." said Hermione trying her hand at diplomacy.

"Stay back Miss Granger." warned Dumbledore.

He walked over to Snape who had been struggling against the body bind that held him. Lupin aimed his wand as well stepping in front of Hermione to block whatever counter Snape had sent her way. His dark eyes focused on the pale wizard eager to act upon any twitch that indicated battle. Snape glared at Lupin, his nostrils flaring as he took in the presence of the werewolf being in such a close proximity to his young wife.

"Who are you?" asked Dumbledore averting his attention.

Snape glared at The Headmaster snarling as the man pressed his wand against his throat.

"Severus Snape, Potions Master." replied Snape very much annoyed.

"What is your middle name?" asked Dumbledore still with his eyes narrowed and his wand trained on Snape.

"Sebastian." replied Snape rolling his eyes.

"Mother's Maiden name?" asked Dumbledore.

Snape narrowed his eyes at The Headmaster.

"Prince." he replied.

"Wife's middle name?" asked Dumbledore.

"Jean." replied Snape.

"What is the name of your child hood friend?" asked Dumbledore.

Snape looked over at Hermione then back at The Headmaster.

"If you are going to kill me, then I suggest you do it old man." he said.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Severus." he said.

"Obviously." replied Snape.

"Would you care to explain your being in Miss Granger's Head Girl room?" asked Dumbledore.

Snape suddenly looked around in confusion as the binding spell receded.

"I-I spent the night here?" he asked.

"Yes." replied Hermione. "But it wasn't how you think."

Snape looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Care to explain Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore turning his attention to her.

"I don't know how to explain it except to show you." she said.

She stepped passed Lupin who did not take his eyes off Snape and over to The Headmaster. The older wizard studied her for a few moments before he entered her mind taking in the images of the previous night. An amused smile filed across his face as he saw Severus stretched across her bed like a big cat asleep.

He pulled back and looked over at his Potions Master then back at the young Gryffindor witch.

"Mrs. Snape from now on you will be staying down in the dungeons...with your husband." said Dumbledore.

Snape had been annoyed by this.

"I beg your pardon." he said.

"Oh come now Severus." said Dumbledore. "It's a little late to be acting as if this is inappropriate, you two have shared a bed after all."

Snape opened his mouth to protest but the stern look on his employers face made him keep silent.

"Whatever." he grumbled. "Mrs. Snape, I shall see you later tonight."

Hermione tried to fight back a smile as she watched him climb out of the window in a bid to keep from traveling through Gryffindor tower. Dumbledore looked down at her for a moment. She felt small under the seemingly disappointed gaze of The Headmaster. It was clear that the old man had seen a lot more than just Severus being in her bed the previous night.

"Take care of him Mrs. Snape." said Dumbledore. "He must care a great deal for you if his subconscious seeks you out so often."

Hermione nodded as if dutifully.

"I will Headmaster." she said.

Dumbledore gave her a small smile.

"When you leave here all of your things will be transferred to your new quarters." he said.

"Um Professor." said Hermione. "How will we explain me being in Severus' rooms at night?"

"Very simple Mrs. Snape." said Dumbledore. "You are under his protection."

Lupin sighed and looked over the room. He waved his wand and fixed it back to it's rightful status and gave Hermione a small smile.

"Good day, Mrs. Snape." he said in parting.

"Good day, Professor Lupin." she replied returning his smile.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Good day Mrs. Snape." he said. "Do remember to mind yourselves, need I remind you that your marriage is suppose to be a secret."

"We will." said Hermione. "Thank you, Headmaster."

With that Dumbledore took his leave of her.

Hermione sighed falling back onto her bed. Images of Severus crawling into bed the night before came to her and she smiled. _He really does act like a big cat._


	11. Souls of The Timeless

**Chapter 11:** _ **Souls of The Timeless**_

 _ **{A/N: Long awaited update...I know...}**_

 _ **Warning Sexual Content ahead (not terribly graphic)**_

 _ **My Thanks to all My Readers and Reviewers Enjoy...- S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 **H** ermione's Amber eyes opened and she found herself in bed with her Slytherin husband. He had been still asleep from what she could tell with his long limbs and lean frame wrapped around her slender body. She couldn't resist the urge to touch his long pale arm as he slept. At the instant of her touch Snape's obsidian eyes opened and he let out a low growl. He scooted closer to the young witch pressing his erection into her backside in the process. Hermione stifled a giggle knowing all too well that he had been awake in every sense of the word. The Potions Master hated the feelings that this young witch sent through him but it was a compulsion he could not ignore.

Lest his subconscious run a muck.

"Severus." said Hermione still running her fingers along his arm.

"Hmmm." he replied still feeling the effects of sleep.

"Are you awake?" she asked.

"Obviously." replied Snape shifting his hips further against her slender frame.

"It's been quite a long time since we..." she started.

"Since I engaged you." he finished.

"Yes." she said.

"And you wish for me to do so again?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied. "I promise I won't tell anyone...it's just when you did before It felt rather good and I want...I want to feel that way again."

"Insufferable Gryffindor." said Snape. "Must you always be so bold?"

Hermione smiled knowing that he had been thinking the same thing. She continued to run her hand along his pale arm. She had not been surprised to feel his kiss on her neck. She gripped his arm pleased that he had taken the intuitive. She had not seen any point in pretending that they did not desire each other when they had only been alone in his quarters.

Snape released the witch from his hold and towered above her. He tried not to think about how much their activity would be monitored by the ministry of magic or that due to their forced marriage he could not administer a contraceptive potion or spell to the young witch in the wake of their act. In seconds he vanished their respective night clothes and positioned himself between her slender legs.

The Potions Professor had not liked the idea that such a young witch could get him to do such unspeakable things but he had no choice when faced with compulsion. His only salvaged aspect in all of this was that she had been his wife and as such he was entitled to uphold his end of the bargain when it came to their marriage bed.

Hermione let out a gasp when she felt her husband as she had so many times before. He groaned overwhelmed by the sensation of warmth from her body.

"Yessss." he hissed getting lost in the sensation. "My witch."

Hermione couldn't reply losing herself in his thrusts. Jolt after jolt of intense pleasure filled her as she dug her nails into the pale flesh of her husband's back.

"More." she managed squeezing the wizard tightly to her with her legs wrapping around him.

Snape was all too happy to oblige thrusting into the young Gryffindor witch as hard as she could take. As their activity got underway the familiar flames of black with an aura of purple filled the room consuming both Snape and Hermione without burning. The Potion's Professor's obsidian eyes took on the usual glow of the black dragon he had encountered in the cavern and Hermione's did the same.

 _ **{"Sortiarius."} said a voice from within. {"See your past as it once was."}**_

 _ **{ Visions had swept through Snape's mind in rapid secession. He saw a man looking not so unlike his self, clad in furs of ebony and leather. He saw this man in the confines of a looming castle, his pale complexion hard to miss amid the unruly raven locks that dangled down to his shoulders. His face, covered with a surprisingly maintained beard and an expression of grim design upon his brooding face. The vision shifted and he found himself in his counter parts private chambers. He had been in bed clad with wool covers towering above a young maiden writhing below him.**_

 _ **The Sortiarius in the vision knew that his formidable castle had come under siege long before the messenger ran to his private chambers to announce it. It did little to discourage him from his personal task of pleasing the maiden. His dark obsidian eyes fell back to her exposed young body and he moved to devour her with his kiss.**_

 _ **"Me lord...the castle is under siege." said the messenger.**_

 _ **"I know all of that." replied the embittered Sortiarius. "Any fool who could feel the tremors from their catapults knows the castle is under siege."**_

 _ **The messenger had been jittery in his presence.**_

 _ **"They have come as it was foretold." said the Sortiarius. "If this be my last night I will attend to my pleasure."**_

 _ **"But my lord...should you not be getting somewhere safe?" asked the messenger.**_

 _ **"I will not run." replied the Sortiarius. "My treacherous brother and his so-called forces of light can do what they wish...but I shall not leave my home nor my bride."**_

 _ **"My lord, your brother is not the only one who has sent forces." said the messenger.**_

 _ **"I am well aware that my equally treacherous son intends to take my throne." replied the Sortiarius."He'll not have it so easily either...now be off with you...I have unfinished business to attend to with my new bride."**_

 _ **The messenger took his leave pleased that the powerful sorcerer had not saw fit to murder him in the wake of his bad news.**_

 _ **The Sortiarius thrust deeper into the warmth of the young maiden. Her moans filled his ears like a sweet music he had never known.**_

 _ **"You are mine." he whispered in her ear. "No man shall lay claim to what is rightfully mine...carry my seed beautiful one...give me new life."**_

 _ **The maiden dig her fingernails into the pale flesh of her new husband.**_

 _ **"Dicendum quod unio nostra fuerit fortold et nemo detrahet eam ..." he whispered in her ear. "Adiuro vos per omnia saecula saeculorum mihi amabiles."**_

 _ **The young maiden looked up at him as tears streamed down her supple cheeks. Her young heart heavy with grief and burden. He captured her soft lips in the crush of his kiss as he continued to thrust.**_

 _ **"Yessss." he hissed. "Open your self to me...I want to fill you completely."**_

 _ **The maiden missed the sudden shift as the Soritarius appeared to burst into flame on it had been a dark flame with an eerie purple aura. It wrapped around them sealing them in their bond and flowed through them respectively.**_

 _ **"Give me new life." said The Sortiarius as he continued to pound into the young maiden below. "Custos animae meae...I shall return to you...and all will be anew...this war long behind us."**_

 _ **It wasn't long before the young maiden cried out feeling the rush of her husband's release as well as her own. He parted from her and stood clad in leather trousers and boots. The last of his pale flesh at his back. Tears stained the cheeks of the young maiden as she watched him dress knowing all to well that it had been foretold that this was the last she would see of him.**_

 _ **"Please my lord...do not go." she said grabbing at his arm.**_

 _ **"I will face my destiny...I have no fear." replied The Sortiarius. "Unlike some other cowards I could name...hiding behind their precious forces of light."**_

 _ **"But I fear for you my lord." she said sadly.**_

 _ **He turned to her, a look of amusement on his face.**_

 _ **"You fear for the man that stole you from your home and forced you down the isle?" he asked. "For a man that would gladly burn your quaint little village to the ground and fiddle while it becomes nothing more than ash and embers?"**_

 _ **Feeling nothing but shame course through her she nodded.**_

 _ **"Yes." came her reply. "I fear you will not return...that your enemies will slay you."**_

 _ **The Sortiarius lost all trace of amusement.**_

 _ **"Rejoice my bride, soon you will be free of me...this despicable tyrant that I am." he replied. "No doubt my son will be pleased to see you, perhaps he will even seek to make you his bride...but it is my seed that you shall carry and bring me new life."**_

 _ **"My lord I do not wish to be claimed by your son." she said wrapping her arms around his waist. "I want you...only you."**_

 _ **The Sortiarius smirked and brought her around to kiss her passionately. She melted into his embrace and he squeezed her exposed breasts with his hand. He would surely miss simple pleasures such as this.**_

 _ **"I am sure you will manage." he said and pulled her arms away from him and took his leave.**_

 _ **As he headed for the throne room he could hear her sweet voice calling.**_

 _ **"My lord please don't go!" she had said "I beg of you don't go!"**_

 _ **Everything shifted and faded. Snape found himself back in his own bed with Hermione Granger writhing below him.}**_

The young witch had reached her end with tears streaming down her cheeks. Had she seen it too? Why had all of that been so familiar? He had no time to question it further as he felt the rush of his own release flow through him. Hermione let out a scream and gripped him tighter. Spent and out of breath, Snape found that his body had been too heavy to remain above her. He collapsed on to the young witch for a time and pulled himself off her to roll onto his side of the bed.

Dazed and utterly confused by what he saw and what he experienced, Snape looked up at the ceiling. Hermione curled her slender frame near him and fell into an uneasy sleep. Snape considered what he had see in the vision. He took one last look at the young witch beside him.

"Custos animae meae." He said and drifted off to sleep as well.

When they awoke they would have questions. He would find out for sure if she experienced the same vision and what it would all mean for them in the future. For now he had been contented to sleep and let the exhausted young witch beside him rest as well. It was only Saturday afternoon and neither of them had any classes to attend.


	12. A Glimpse of Days Passed

**Chapter 12:** _ **A Glimpse of Days Passed**_

 _ **{A/N: Another place in Time}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all My Readers and Reviewers Enjoy...- S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 **S** everus Snape had been in such a deep state of sleep that neither he nor Hermione noted that the dark flames surrounded by the purple aura had not retracted. The Potions Master toss and turned in his fretful sleep as the voice of the dragon spoke to him once more. The dour wizard found himself falling, and then pulled forward as if he had been traveling through the very fabric of time and space. His obsidian eyes took in the sight of a castle much like before and the man known as The Sortiarius stood bold on top of said castle a smirk on his pale face and wind twisting his ebony cape behind him.

 _ **{"Sortiarius...see your past."} said a voice from within.**_

Snape continued to shift in bed he had not liked the images flooding through his mind but there was little he could do to stop them. The familiar sounds of Hogwarts castle had been far in the distance and the sound of battle filled his ears accompanied by violent quakes from what appeared to be catapults. Snape saw the dark man with a gleam in his eye as he watched the battle below. In the sky above him had been numerous dragons all beating wings in the name of their king. Soldier and dragon alike battled steel met claw in a clash of survival. The Sortiarius's gleam had not faded. This was the day he knew he was going to die.

 **The Sortiarius stood with his blade in his pale hand overlooking the battlements below. The slow drip of crimson tinted his steel after he had slashed through one of his brother's soldiers. He had been well verse in the art of the blade and an astute seeker of knowledge. He knew his way around a battle field and as such could be a very ferocious opponent. No mercy was to be had if his blade ran through you and a kill was always certain.**

 **"My Lord, Our forces cannot take much more of this." said a general. "I say we sound a retreat."**

 **The Sortiarius waved his hand at his own general.**

 ** _"Ignis."_ he said in little above a whisper.**

 **The cowardice general instantly caught fire screaming in agony as the flames consumed his flesh.**

 **"Anyone else feel like running?" asked The Sortiarius.**

 **Those nearby shook their heads.**

 **"I didn't think so." replied the dark man. "Keep fighting."**

 **The Sortiarius grabbed a handful of ash from the remains of the incinerated general and made his way to the top of the battlements. A small breeze blew with the sickeningly sweet smell of death lingering in the air. It had been of no consequence to the dark man. Death held no fear for him for he knew his destiny.**

 **Black flame of purple aura poured off the dour man as he gripped the equally black ash in his hands. His obsidian eyes flickered with it's glow. The pale man dropped the ash onto the ground then proceeded to pierce his wrist with a long finger nail. Drops of the Sortiarius' blood fell into the ash fusing with it the essence of black flame and dark magic.**

 **The Sortiarius smiled rather wickedly as a creature began to take shape writhing and growing at an alarming rate. From the ash came legs, wings, and a scaled frame. A snout. Sharp teeth. Ears. And a tail. The ash continued to shift surrounded by the glow of flame until it revealed the form of a massive black dragon. Upon seeing his creation the Sortiarius spoke.**

 **"Arise sia deevdru si majak wux z'ar tobor...born di whedab arcaniss vur ixen confna ekess ve ihk si mi dout sire." he said. {"Arise my son I give you new life...born of dark magic and fire came to me for I am your sire."}**

 **The beast stretched and beat it's massive wings. The Sortiarius had been quite proud of his creation.**

 **"I shall call you, Hiei." he said pleased. "My dragon of the darkness flame."**

 **The black dragon opened it's mouth and spoke.**

 **"si waph ekess faestir wux sia opsola." it said. {"I live to serve you, my father."}**

 **The Sortiarius pet the great beast in a gesture of affection.**

 **"confn Hiei...to vargach!" {"Come Hiei...to battle!"}**

 **"alevia...Sortiarius." replied The Black Dragon.**

 **The Sortiarius mounted the black lizard and it lept off the top of the battlements. Soaring high above the battlefield and dousing those unlucky enough to cross it's path with black flame melting them in an instant. Together they proved to be quite a force to be reckoned with. The Sortiarius and Hiei.**

 **"wux geou tir jika deevdru di sini...watch ihk sia navnik si nishka return ekess wux persvek tairais." said The Sortiarius. "halkvri hak origato astahi ilepkir vur celebrate sia lowan...look ghent sia bride halkvri wer klewar si arrive."{"You will do wonders son of mine...watch for my spirit i shall return to you in time."} {"Until then let them cheer and celebrate my demise...Look after my bride until the moment I arrive."}**

 **"let wer iejir di wer unworthy cleanse wer edar persvek niarhaanini." said Hiei before molting another wayward soldier. "by wer tairais wux wielg shio nishka jinthil dout ominak vur tremble persvek l'gra...my opsola...sortiarius...the jennuilti vorastrix ekess rinov tepoha wapha." {"Let the blood of the unworthy cleanse the earth in rivers."} {"By the time you fall all, shall remember your name and tremble in fear...my father...Sortiarius...the greatest sorcerer to ever have lived."}**

 **"ini harkt si ominak wux tilabil...the strongest di dout isthasyi."{"By right I name you elder the strongest of your brothers."} said The Sortiarius. "lead astahi algbo."{"Lead them well."}**

 **Hiei separated from The Sortiarius who took to the field. He had his sights set on his treacherous brother. If the end was to come than his blood would not be the only spilled that day.**

 _Snape's Quarter's, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Snape sat up his raven hair sticking to his sallow pale cheeks soaked from sweat. He had not known why but all that had happened in his apparent dream had seemed so very real. He looked down at his wrist examining it for a possible scar from a self-inflicted cut and found nothing. He sighed looking over at a sleeping Hermione puzzled.

Something was definitely going on that he couldn't figure out and it was more than just constant hallucinations from lack of proper sleep. He had not been much like himself since Dumbledore sent him after that blasted sword of Gryffindor. Shaking the rest of the apparent dream from his mind, Snape scooted closer to Hermione and drifted back off taking in the scent of jasmine from her bushy hair.


	13. Dragon's Tongue

**Chapter 13:** _ **Dragon's Tongue**_

 _ **{A/N: Featuring Rubeus Hagrid...not a big fan of writing his accent but "I will do my best"...}**_

 _ **My Thanks to all My Readers and Reviewers Enjoy...- S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts..._

 **R** ubeus Hagrid was more than delighted when Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger arrived for tea. He had been quite thrilled to have the company and show off his newly aquired creature. The golden trio had been stunned that Hagrid had yet another dragon in his possession. It was a rather large beast with indigo scales on it's back and legs. And a light green hue on it's underbelly. With sharp pointed ivory teeth. Ron had been weary of it's spiky tail and use of frost breath. Which the creature was more than willing to demonstrate by blowing it in Ron's direction.

"Breath like that could turn anyone to ice." said the red head wizard.

Hagrid chuckled.

"O' 'e's 'armless." he said with a wide happy grin.

Hermione had not been too sure.

"Hagrid, where did you say you got this dragon." she said more than a little concerned.

"I won 'im in a game o' cards...in't 'e beau'iful." replied the half giant pleased. " 'spect ter start 'is trainin' soon."

"It's a nice dragon Hagrid." said Harry giving the half giant a smile. "But do you think it's wise to keep one this size at Hogwarts?"

Hermione had to agree with him. Hagrid opened his mouth to say something in reply but was quickly silenced by the dragon's sudden aggressive behavior. The half giant tried in vain to calm the rampaging beast but it was to no avail.

Harry ducked a claw coming for him and drew his wand determined to help his friend.

Hermione tried to recall enough facts about the beast to assist them but she too was getting no where.

Ron had been more interested in dodging the various blast of ice breath that had been aimed at him.

"Someone do something about this bloody thing!" he said running in time to avoid another blast.

The indigo dragon beat it's wings and broke free of the restraints.

"Hagrid!" shouted Harry. "Watch out!"

The indigo dragon swept it's large spike covered tail in the half giant's direction. It barely missed him due to Harry's warning.

"We have to stop him." said Hermione drawing her wand. "He's out of control."

Ron screamed as a bit of the dragon's frost breath caught his shirt.

"He's trying to kill me!" shouted Ron terrified.

The indigo beast opened it's mouth and let out a growl.

"Hagrid, do something." said Harry still dodging the dragon.

"I dunno wha' ter do Harry." said Hagrid. " 'e's nev'r dun nothin' like 'his befor'."

At that moment Professor Snape made his way across the grounds. He seemed to be lost in thought as his ebony robes billowed behind him. The indigo dragon caught sight of the dour wizard and immediately turned his attention to him beating it's wings and making squawking noises. Hermione noted that it seemed rather happy in it's antics.

Before anyone could say a word the dragon made it's way toward Professor Snape with Hagrid and the golden trio trailing behind it. Snape had been trying to wrap his mind around the strange dream he had. _It had all been bloody nonsense any way, dragons and speeches._ Shaking the remains of the images from his mind Snape set his sights on his office. He had a lot of work to get done and so little time to do it in.

As he ventured toward the castle an adolescent indigo dragon happened upon him snarling and beating it's great wings. Snape tried to go for his wand but had dropped it in the wake of the dragon's gust. The large lizard knocked him to the floor towering above him with gleaming yellow eyes and saliva dripping from it's mouth.

The last thing Snape noted before the dragon was upon him had been the voices of Rubeus Hagrid and The Gryffindor Golden Trio.

"Professor watch out!" they had called in unison.

"Get off me...blasted scaly beast!" said Snape irate.

The dragon opened it's mouth and a familiar language came from it's scaly lips.

""father, wux tepoha returned ekess udoka...at annyo yth shilta kult wer svant...like ghoros." it said seemingly happy. {"Father, you have returned to us...at last we can rule the sky...like before."}

Snape glared at it unsure why he understood the creature.

""what tira wux yenta?" asked the Potions Master with an arched eyebrow.

""you zklaen qe opsola, wux kampiun hesi ooble...you tepoha confn sva annyo." said the indigo dragon. {"You must be father, you understand our tongue...you have come at last."}

"what ooble?...how ui coi batobot vucoti svabol wux renthisj?" asked Snape in the dragon's tongue. {"What tongue?" How is it that I can understand your language?"}

"only wer opsola shilta renthisj hesi ooble...you re wer opsola...Sortiarius...bane di mitne... beacon di whedabra...dragon daar." replied the indigo dragon. {"Only the father can speak our tongue...you are the father...Sortiarius...bane of light...beacon of darkness...Dragon King."}

Hagrid and The golden trio arrived to see Snape get to his feet. The indigo dragon stopped it's rampage and lay at Snape's feet like an obedient pet.

"Are yeh okay Perfesser?" he asked not sure what to make of what he just saw.

"I'm fine Rubeus." replied Snape dusting off his robes as he glared at the dragon. "It seems your pet just wanted to play...might I suggest some adequate recreation from now on."

The Half giant looked at his dragon and scratched his head.

Snape turned his attention to Hermione who tried her best to conceal just how worried she had been about her husband from her friends. She appeared to be no worse for wear herself just a little shaken.

"In sure that all three of you make it to my class on time." said Snape glaring at them. "Loss of limb will not be a valid excuse for missing potions."

The indigo dragon let out another growl. Snape as if by compulsion turned to face it.

"where re wux gethrisjir opsola?" it asked. {"Where are you going father?"}

"And Rubeus do learn to keep your pets on a leash." said Snape.

Before the dour man left he turned to the dragon one last time.

"you geou tir algbo ekess jinthil ekess behave doutan." he said in dragon's tongue.

The indigo dragon had an expression on it's face as if it had just been scolded and lowered itself to the ground covering it's eyes with it's large ears and letting out a whimper.

Ron looked at Snape in an unfamiliar awe.

"You have got to teach me to do that." he said.

Snape rolled his eyes and continued on his way back toward his office.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. All three of them had been stunned by what just transpired.

"I didn't know Snape could speak dragon." said Harry.

"Nether did I Harry." said Hermione stunned that she had not known herself.

The Half Giant continued to scratch his head. He had not known the dour man was capable of such a thing either. And they had known each other for years. Of course if he had known about Snape's ability he would have most definitely sought his help with his dragons beforehand.

"Perhaps it's a lost art." said Hermione. "You know like...Parseltongue."

"I've never heard of anyone ever being able to speak dragon before." said Ron still looking after Snape.

Confused by the new discovery and very impressed the golden trio bid Hagrid farewell and made their way back to the castle. Hermione could not get what happened out of her head and dedicated much of her free time to trying to solve the mystery of Snape's special gift. She had no idea why he would hide such a talent but then likened it to Harry's ability to speak Parseltongue...only the green eyed wizard had at least Voldemort and Salazar Slytherin to draw from when it came to examples there was no record of anyone being able to speak dragon's tongue before Snape.


	14. Inquiring Minds

**Chapter 14:** _ **Inquiring Minds**_

 _ **My Thanks to all My Readers and Reviewers Enjoy...- S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters,Slytherin Dungeons Hogwarts..._

 **S** nape had been in a rather foul mood since Neville Longbottom exploded yet another cauldron in potions class. The Potions Professor had not even understood how the boy could mix exploding carp with gray moss berries. The prospect of having to teach that dunderhead boy had been utterly daunting. He filed into his room in a swirl of black billowing robes and made his way to the firewhiskey. he had not been able to enjoy much of his newly appreciated solitude due to Hermione making her way into their quarters. The bushy haired witch had wanted to question him ever since she saw what he had done with Hagrid's indigo dragon.

"Severus." she said.

Snape tore his obsidian eyes away from the dancing orange flames in the fire place to look into the amber eyes of his young wife.

"What is it this time witch?" he asked sipping on his firewhiskey.

"I-I want to know how you can talk to dragons." said Hermione. "Is it like when Harry speaks parseltongue?"

Snape arched an eyebrow at the inquisitive young witch.

"Who says I can talk to dragons?" he asked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"Severus we saw you." she said. "And the way Hagrid's dragon responded to you...it was amazing."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"I don't make it a habit of consorting with creatures clad in scales." he said.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh considering the Slytherin mascot was a serpent.

"H-How were you able to do it?" she asked.

"That's just it Miss Granger." replied Snape.

"Mrs. Snape." corrected Hermione.

Again Snape rolled his eyes.

"Well, Mrs. Snape...I. do. not. know." he said. "It simply happened and with good time otherwise Hagrid would have been minus a bloody dragon."

Hermione could hardly believe what she was hearing. Apparently, Snape's ability to speak dragon was not voluntary. The dour wizard continued to drink his firewhiskey and made his way toward the bedroom. His sudden headache had brought with it an uncomfortable notion that he had not been willing to deal with.

The bushy haired witch took a moment to read a few of his books before heading to bed after him.

 _Snape's Bedroom, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Hermione released her hold on the dour wizard as the conclusion of their activity came without either of them wishing for it. His pale chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his ragged breath. The familiar black glow of their eyes had gone unnoticed by either of them. The flames that consumed them seemed to dissipate and the dour wizard took his place in bed beside her.

Newly exhausted both Snape and Hermione drifted off to sleep. As Snape slept more visions of a time long forgotten took hold and he found himself standing along the battlements of a rather large castle once more. The air had been thick with the scent of death and blood littered the field below.

 _ **{"Sortiarius...see your past."} said a voice from within. {"Know that life that was stolen from you by your enemies."}**_

Snape continued to shift in bed he had not liked the images flooding through his mind as before he could feel the small quakes from the catapults as Hogwarts faded into the distance. Once again Snape saw the dark man with a gleam in his eye as his blade sank into the flesh of his enemy. Crimson stained the steel and signaled the end of the slain foe at his feet.

 **The Sortiarius took the field in search of his treacherous brother. In the sky above Hiei did battle with numerous soldiers dodging arrows and incenerating various foes with his darkness flame. He had done his father proud as his great wings beat causing many to fall before his gust.**

 **The Sortiarius walked over numerous corpses that seemed to pile up on the bloodied ground below. He caught a glimpse of the traitor, his brother clad in white, eyes of icy grey as he moved about the field of battle. The traitor in question, a handsome and benevolent wizard fighting in a bid to stop his tyrannical brother from filling the world with his darkness.**

 **"Come now traitor!" demanded The Sortiarius. "Face me like a man!"**

 **The wizard of grey set his sights upon his brother.**

 **"It didn't have to be this way." said the handsome wizard. "This war is not what I wanted brother."**

 **"It is as the fates decreed now face me coward." said The Sortiarius. "I do not fear you nor my treacherous son."**

 **"The boy is not to blame for all this." countered the handsome wizard. "You've lost yourself in darkness...Uriel...Aareon was simply doing what is right."**

 **"You will not use that name in my presence!" demanded The Sortiarius. "I AM SORTIARIUS Master Sorcerer of the Dark Arts, and King of Dragons, mortal men quake when I approach and time has no standing in the wake of my power...that name in which you speak belongs to a corpse of flesh and bone!"**

 **"Uriel, is my brother and I will not mourn him until I see the life drain from his body." countered the handsome wizard.**

 **"Then you will die with him Artemus." replied The Sortiarius.**

 **Enraged the handsome wizard known as Artemus slashed at The Sortiarius with his blade. The dark wizard countered as the two leaders of their vast armies clashed.**

 **"I cannot be defeated." taunted The Sortiarius with a wicked grin. "I am eternal."**

 **Hiei sensing his father in battle made his way over toward the waring wizards. As soon as he made himself known something blocked his path. It was a large white dragon with pale blue eyes and diamond like scales. Hiei had not seen anything like it before and immediately sought it's destruction. }**

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts..._

Snape could not make any sense of the strange dream he had. He had been half way down the path to the grounds when he saw suddenly called on by Charlie Weasley. The older Weasley boy had looked so much like his relatives that it was hard to tell which one he had actually been. It was evident that Ron had summoned his older brother to get his opinion about Snape's strange ability to speak to dragons. It seemed that Ron's utter enthusiasm had driven the young man to seek out his old professor to see for himself if what his hysterical brother had said to be true. He had even taken the liberty of bringing along a small hatchling which he kept in his bag out of sight due to dragons having illegal status in England.

"P-Professor Snape." said Charlie.

Snape looked upon the Weasley boy and rolled his eyes. He knew instantly why he had come and didn't much care for it.

"What do you want Mr. Weasley I have a class starting soon and I would like to get to it." he grumbled.

"W-Well...I-I was wondering if...if it was true." said Charlie.

Snape arched an eyebrow at the fumbling young man.

"Spit it out boy I haven't got all day." he said irate.

"I-I wanted to know if it was true that you could talk to dragons." said Charlie. "I-I've spent a good deal of time with them...I even helped train a few but I've never come across anyone who could actually speak dragon's tongue."

"You must be mistaken." said Snape. "I do not speak dragon's tongue."

Charlie reached into his bag and pulled out a small hatchling. He figured The Potions Professor would be stubborn about his gift. The way Ron had described what happened with Hagrid's indigo dragon Snape only spoke to it because he had no other choice. No sooner had Charlie lifted the gray scaled baby hatchling from his bag the small lizard sprang to life slashing and flailing it's limbs and tail in a bid to get to Snape.

Snape rolled his eyes hearing the little lizard cry at him desperately.

"opsola!" {"Father!"} it said. "coi ui wer opsola!"{"It is the Father."}

Charlie looked back n forth between the dragon and Snape. The Potions Professor appeared to be unaffected by the small lizard's flailing but the hatchling seemed rather desperate to get to him.

After several minutes of the young lizard trying to get Snape's attention Charlie let the gray scaled thing go and it went straight toward Snape flapping it's tiny wings wildly and trying to nuzzle it's scaly head against his ebony clad chest.

"pok batobot!" said Snape in dragon's tongue. {"Stop that."}

The lizard stopped in it's tracks seemingly pleased to be spoken to by The Father.

Charlie could not believe his eyes nor his ears. It had been indeed true what Ron had told him. Professor Snape had been able to speak dragon's tongue. The older Weasley found himself in awe of The Potions Professor.

"gethrisj spical ekess Weasley!"{"Go back to Weasley."} said Snape still top the dragon. "He ui|ulph vi bensvelk sthyr...he geou doege ihk wux...do algbo ekess show jacion tekilek." {"He's a good man...he will care for you...do well to show him respect."}

"axun opsola" said the gray scaled dragon. {"Yes Father."}

It made it's way toward Charlie who wondered just what it had been that Professor Snape had said to the small creature.

"Might I suggest you get a move on Mr. Weasley." said Snape as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. "I've got a class to teach."

Charlie nodded absently still very much in awe of what The Potions Master was capable of doing. He put the hatchling back into the sack but found it strange that it had not put up a fight as it had before. It seemed to be rather tame since Snape spoke to it.

"And Mr. Weasley." said Snape in his usual baritone drawl.

"Y-Yes Professor Snape." said Charlie still in awe.

"I do not want any of your dragons or dragon taming buddies knowing about any of this." said Snape. "It is not my intention to become a dragon translator...I simply wish to be left alone...I've got my own affairs to deal with."

"Y-Yes Professor Snape." replied Charlie. "B-But sir I was wondering if you could...teach me...you know to talk to dragons."

Snape arched an eyebrow at the older Weasley boy.

"I wasn't aware that one could be taught." replied Snape. "I simply understood what they said and replied back in kind."

"T-That's amazing." said Charlie. "I-I was wondering if I could perhaps see if I could learn a few things...to help me in my work."

Snape sighed.

"As long as you stay out of my way." he said. "But the minute this becomes a nusence it's done with understood?"

Charlie nodded his head.

"T-Thank you Professor." said Charlie. "This is a most productive day...I have to thank my little brother...if he hadn't called with such a story I would never have come checked it out for myself."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Of course Baby Weasley called you." he grumbled. "He never could mind his own business."

Charlie had been too elated to take offense and laughed heartily.

Snape looked over and saw Hagrid's place in the distance.

"You know Weasley, Rubeus has recently acquired a indigo lizard from one of his various card games." he said. "Perhaps you should go help him properly see to it."

Charlie's eyes lit up.

"Indigo you say?" he asked. "That sounds like it's quite a dragon...is it the one you spoke to before?"

Snape nodded.

"The very same." he replied. "If you hurry you can catch him before he's taken for his feeding."

"I'll see you later then Professor." said Charlie.

"Not if I can help it." muttered Snape.

Charlie made his way toward Hagrid's and Snape ventured toward his office. He had only five minutes to go over his lesson plan before class. He had not liked the idea of being Charlie Weasely's pet project but the boy did love dragons and had been one of the least of the Weasley children to give him trouble during his time as a Hogwarts student. Snape shook his head. He had no clue how he was going to teach the boy to speak a language that he wasn't even sure how he knew he could speak himself. It was going to be interesting to see if the boy could in fact grasp the concept of said language and hopefully keep other would be dragon enthusiasts away from his door step. He had enough on his plate without getting mixed up in all this business with winged lizards. As he continued to walk across the grounds he noted that he was soon to be due for a summons from The Dark Lord and it had not been pleasant to think about.


	15. Omen Of The Warrior

**Chapter 15:** _ **Omen Of The Warrior**_

 _ **My Thanks to My Readers and Reviewers Enjoy...- S.S.**_

 _Spinner's End, Muggle England..._

 **S** everus Snape landed at his family home with a loud crack of thunder. He had loathe coming to this place but it was necessary. His body had still been weak and bloodied from the night;s torments at the hands of The Dark Lord. The despot had been quite angry at the lack of progress that some of his death eaters had been making to strengthen his cause and took it out on all those gathered. Severus, despite being his favorite had also been included in the rounds of agonizing spells. Trembling from his efforts Snape made his way toward the old house. The stench of the rancid river turned his stomach. The old feelings of rage and bitterness filled him as he ventured into his family home.

Despite Hermione's insistence that he would never hurt her, Snape had been quite weary whenever he was around her. The story of his past nightly antics had shaken him beyond belief. Add to that the strange ability to speak to flying lizards and Snape was in a profound state of shock. He had no idea what was happening to him and he knew he needed to get to the bottom of it, fast before something else happened and The Dark Lord caught on or worse, The Order.

The Potions Professor had been standing in the center of a lawn filled with dead grass unable to imagine how he could have lost control of himself in such a manner. If he had hurt Hermione...He couldn't imagine Albus Dumbledore being too thrilled with him. This marriage was suppose to be for her protection. Snape suddenly became stiff as his ears perked. The air had been off here. The usual scent of rotted garbage and decay had been absent. The scent of something else, something familiar seemed to over power it.

"Come out." he demanded suddenly.

Still there was nothing.

Hermione Granger Snape stepped from the bushes she had taken to hiding behind. Snape arched an eyebrow in confusion at her sudden appearance.

"What the hell are you doing off school grounds?" he asked instantly annoyed.

"I-I wanted to make sure that you were alright." she said nervously.

"Foolish girl." said Snape irate. "This is no place for the likes of you...I told you to stay with Dumbledore."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She did not need a babysitter. She was after all a married woman who's only concern had been the welfare of her husband.

"He wasn't around." she replied. "When you disappeared like that I just assumed you went to see HIM and thought he might have hurt you."

Her amber eyes noted the slight trembling and the trickle of blood making it's way down his pale wrist. She knew he was hurt but he was also too stubborn to admit he needed her help.

"You left school in the middle of the day." said Snape starting in on the lecture.

"It's a Saturday." said Hermione.

"You know very well that death eaters prowl for _Muggle-Borns_ such as yourself." said Snape.

"I'm your wife." said Hermione. "They do not have permission from Voldemort to come anywhere near me."

Snape was about to say something more when he sensed someone watching them.

" _Accio Blade_." he called rather suddenly.

Hermione watched in amazement as Snape summoned what appeared to be a Samurai sword to his hand.

"Stay out of the way." he warned as he unsheathed the sword and turned away from her.

His instincts seemed to kick in at that moment and he swung his sword in the direction of a light breeze that seemed to come from out of no where. Hermione couldn't believe that Snape even knew how to use a sword much less with as much skill as he had been showing.

"You're getting rusty old man." said Snape narrowing his eyes.

He swung his sword again as another breeze came passed him.

"It seems that you have indeed returned, Sortiarius." said a strange voice.

Hermione had been stunned as a young looking man emerged from the shadows wearing all white. He had been handsome by all accounts with clear blue eyes and a pleasant demeanor. She watched in confusion as a smirk filed across Snape's serious pale face. He sheathed his sword and tied it to his waist. The young man had done the same. They looked the exact opposite of each other. Snape appeared to be the older of the two with and much bigger despite his lean form. Clad in ebony with lengthy raven hair and obsidian eyes. The stranger had been thin dressed in ivory with lengthy silvery-white hair and fair youthful skin. He also sheathed his sword and walked over toward Snape.

"It is good to see you again Mr. Snape." said the young man. "You have improved quite a bit over these last few years."

Snape bowed respectfully to the younger man.

"Thank you Master, Kurama." he said serious. "It has been quite some time since I have seen you last."

All this seemed to throw Hermione through a loop. _Snape was bowing in respect to a younger man and referring to him as "Master"?_

The man known as Kurama turned his attention to Hermione.

"So this lovely young witch is your wife I take it?" he asked pleasantly.

"That is correct." replied Snape. "They have implemented Marriage Laws in the wizarding world."

Kurama nodded in understanding.

"I see." he said still smiling at Hermione.

 _{"You will be most helpful in the coming days."}_ said the young man in her mind.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.

 _{"Did you just speak to me in my mind?"}_ she thought back.

 _{"Of course my dear"}_ replied Kurama. _{"There is much that you must learn in the coming days and I fear I have little time to teach you."}_

The bushy haired witch had such a look of confusion on her face that it drew Snape's attention.

"Getting acquainted?" he asked folding his arms across his ebony clad chest.

"Somewhat." replied Kurama. "You really should tend to those injuries Severus."

Before Snape could open his mouth to protest Kurama had waved his hand and healed him completely much to the dour wizard and Hermione's collective amazement.

"Wow." said the bushy haired witch looking at Kurama. "You're a wizard?"

Kurama smiled as if he had been called a Muggle.

"No insufferable know-it-all Master Kurama is much more than a mere wizard." replied Snape.

"Then what is he?" asked Hermione turning her attention to her dour husband.

"He's a sorcerer." replied Snape almost bitterly.

Kurama smiled pleasantly.

"Indeed I am Sortiarius." he said. "How about we catch up over a nice hot cup of tea?"

Snape gestured toward the house.

"As you wish." he said.

The young sorcerer made his way inside. Hermione and Snape followed. The bushy haired witch didn't know what she expected to find. She had not been back to Spinner's End since Snape had brought her to get the rest of the potion out of their systems.

 _Front Room, Spinner's End, Muggle England..._

The threw of them sat down to some freshly brewed tea. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Kurama appeared to be studying Snape the entire time as if he had been anticipating something that neither of them knew about.

"Severus, I am going to ask you a few questions and I want you to tell me the absolute truth." said Kurama still studying him.

"I have no reason to lie." said Snape sipping his tea.

"Have you been having any strange dreams?" asked Kurama. "Dreams that seem to take place in another place in time?"

"Yes." replied Snape.

Hermione had been stunned by his admission. She had not known Severus to have any dreams like that. Although she had been quite surprised by the sudden increase in intimacy between them.

"Can you speak the dragon's tongue?" asked Kurama.

Snape sipped his tea and considered his answer as Kurama appeared to be watching him intently.

"Yes." he replied.

The bushy haired Gryffindor witch could agree on that but she had no idea why it seemed to mean so much to Kurama.

"Have you heard the name of the man in your dreams?" asked Kurama still studying him.

"Yes." replied Snape looking into the younger man's eyes.

"Can you speak it?" asked Kurama.

"Uriel." said Snape sitting down his tea cup.

Hermione noted the rage that seemed to fill him at the mention of this name and the intense way Kurama looked at him.

"Uriel." said the younger man not taking his eyes off the wizard.

There was a sudden spike of magic and Snape's body was surrounded by a black flame with a purple aura. His eyes glowed and he rose from his seat.

"YOU WILL ADDRESS ME BY MY TRUE NAME!" said Snape in a commanding voice.

Hermione could hardly believe what she was seeing.

Kurama seemed to be calm despite the influx of power.

"Sortiarius." he said not taking his eyes off Snape.

Snape started laughing a deep rich laugh that Hermione recognized in most Muggle Movie villains.

"Severus?" she said confused.

Snape blinked and the flames dissipated. He found himself confused by the intensity of both Hermione and Kurama's gaze.

"Have I answered your questions?" he asked collecting himself.

Kurama nodded finishing off his tea.

"You have indeed." he said. "I'm afraid I must be going...there is much to do and so little time to do it in."

"I wish you well Master Kurama." said Snape.

"I wish you the same with this war you are fighting." said Kurama.

Hermione watched as the two men exchanged respective bows.

"Good luck to you Severus Snape and to you Lady Snape." said Kurama. "We shall meet again soon."

"Likewise." said Hermione.

When Kurama took his leave of them Hermione turned her attention to her husband. There was definitely something going on with him. _And who was this Uriel person? What did he have to do with Severus and his strange powers?_ Snape made his way down toward his basement. He felt the almost compulsive need to meditate and work on his sword play.

The bushy haired witch left him alone and focused her attention on exploring the house. It had not been much to look at. She had been surprised to see that Snape spent much of his time either in the front room with all his numerous books or in his child hood bedroom. He seemed to avoid his parent's bedroom as much as possible if he could help it.

 _Later..._

Hermione had not noticed that she had fallen asleep on the sofa until she opened her eyes to find Severus standing near her in nothing but his black trousers. His obsidian eyes had been fixed on her sleeping form and he seemed to have been recently done with his meditation. Hermione smiled up at him sweetly as he leaned down and lifted the sleepy witch into his arms and carried her up the narrow steps toward his bedroom. She leaned her bushy head against his pale bare chest.

"Severus." she said sleepily.

"Time for bed witch." he grumbled.

Hermione settled back into sleep as he carried her toward the bed. She thought back to what Kurama had told her when he invaded her mind.

 _{"You will be most helpful in the coming days."}_

She had not known what he meant by that but she figured that she would find out soon enough.

 _Hogwarts Castle, Scotland..._

Kurama stepped from the shadows of the corridors and looked up at the night sky. He looked to be in heavy contemplation as he watched the stars twinkling in place.

"You were right to call me, Albus." he said serious.

"Then it has begun?" asked the older wizard.

"It has progressed a lot further than I anticipated." said Kurama. "He still remains unaware of his true identity and for the sake of everyone in both the wizarding and muggle worlds you'd better hope that it remains that way."

"Can you not stop him?" asked Dumbledore.

"I am old Albus." said Kurama. "My time grows short...I am only a sentinel left here by Artemus to ensure a warning of his arrival."

"This is a most inconvenient time." said Dumbledore. "He is essential to my plans to stop the dark lord."

Kurama scoffed.

"Your Thomas Riddle is of no consequence compared to the true Dark Lord." he said with a wave of his hand. "Uriel is the most powerful sorcerer in the known world...his heart is as black as the abyss and his power only grows."

"Will this affect Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore.

Kurama took a moment to consider his answer.

"I believe your Miss Granger will be a very big asset when it comes to Uriel's power." he said. "Might I suggest you focus her influence on your current matters...if Uriel feels rage toward a common enemy then perhaps you can rid yourself of your Tom Riddle problem."

Dumbledore considered this.

"I shall have to think on it." he said. "Will this undermine what is already in play?"

"No." replied Kurama. "He remains ignorant of his true nature...but proceed with caution...he is not to be pushed to far."

"Understood." replied Dumbledore. "And what of Mr. Potter."

"He knows nothing of his past or his involvement with Uriel." said Kurama. "One should keep them at peace for his prodding could push Uriel's recollection."

"Duly noted." said Dumbledore.

"I shall return to my post." said Kurama. "Good luck with your war...and should Uriel recall anything more, please notify me at once."

"Will do." replied Dumbledore.

Kurama took his leave of the old Headmaster.

Dumbledore sighed taking a moment to look at the sky himself.

"Severus." he said softly. "I fear for your future my boy."


	16. Flames In Darkness

**Chapter 16:** _ **Flames In Darkness**_

 _ **{A/N: Long awaited update I know...}**_

 _ **{"You're pulling me close...I just say no...I say I don't like it...but you know I'm a liar...cause when we kiss...ooooh...Fire...I say I don't love you but you know I'm a liar...cause when we kiss...ooooh Fire...Romeo and Juliet...Samson and Delilah...baby you can bet a love they couldn't deny...} Fire, The Pointer Sisters**_

 _ **My Thanks To My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy...- S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Mild Sexual content**_

 _Spinner's End, Muggle World..._

 **N** ight had fallen by the time Kurama took his leave of Severus and Hermione. The bushy haired witch had been watching her husband rather curiously after observing his strange behavior in the presence of Kurama when he called Severus, "Uriel". It was not lost on her that Severus had become sort of violently enraged and the presence of the familiar black flames with a purple aura that Filch had spoken about before were present. The Potions Master made his way into his familiar childhood bedroom. Hermione had not understood why he outright refused to sleep in his parent's bedroom considering they had long since vacated it and given that he was no longer sleeping alone, it made more sense to share the larger bed. She knew better than to suggest it in any case lest Severus become enraged like before.

The Gryffindor witch made her way from the small bathroom and into her husband's bedroom where he had been nearly half asleep awaiting her return. At the instant of her touch Snape opened his dark eyes. He reached out with his lengthy arms and pulled the young witch into bed with him. She giggled and mock struggled as he pulled her close enough to kiss her on the lips.

In an instant the same flames seemed to engulf them much as they had the first time he brought the witch to his place to work off the rest of the arousal potion.

"It seems you are no longer upset that I decided to tag along." said Hermione continuing to kiss him.

"Perhaps." said Snape gently releasing the strap to her night gown with a long pale finger. "I was a bit hasty in my assessment...I should have considered the merits of having such a naughty young witch in my bed."

Hermione giggled some more as he rolled her slender form completely over his own pale lean body.

She felt the force of his kiss against her neck and found herself lost in his antics. Snape's eyes began to glow in the way that they always seemed to bathe in black flames with a purple aura. Before long Hermione found herself with her back pressed against the mattress as Snape thrust quite powerfully into her slender frame. His large pale hands gripped the mattress and she found it difficult to keep herself quiet.

Her eyes began to glow as well as she gripped him tightly digging her fingernails into the pale flesh of his back.

Snape let out a series of grunts and she moaned in time with each thrust.

"Mine..." he said as he continued his pace. "You're mine witch..."

Hermione had no objections as Snape continued to drive her into the mattress.

 _Hours Later..._

Snape and Hermione had reached their respective releases and lied content in bed together. Like usual Hermione found comfort resting her head on his pale chest. He didn't seem to mind as he stroked her back almost absently. Being of a curious mind as she often was, Hermione couldn't help but to inquire as to whom this Uriel was. She looked up at him amber meeting obsidian.

"Severus?" she said with her voice a bit rough from screaming while he bedded her.

"Hmmm?" he replied as sleep crept into his tone.

"Who is Uriel?" she asked.

Snape arched an eyebrow at her.

"I beg your pardon." he said now looking confused.

"Today in the sitting room, Master Kurama called you Uriel." said Hermione looking at him intently.

Snape had thought she might have been more exhausted than he originally believed.

"I don't know." he replied. "I've never heard that name until now."

Hermione arched an eyebrow this time.

"You got really up set when he called you that." said the bushy haired witch. "Like the name had some sort of significance."

Snape couldn't deny his annoyance at the topic but wondered secretly why it had been.

"Go to sleep witch." he said.

Hermione sighed knowing she wasn't going to get anything more out of him.

"Fine." she said. "But I still want to talk about this."

Snape ignored her and drifted off to sleep.

 **{"Sortiarius." said a voice from within. {"See Your Past Life's End"}**

 **The Sortiarius stood clashing his blade against that of his brother, Artemus. The wizards warred for what seemed like hours steel meeting steel and magic combating magic.**

 **"What has happened to you, Uriel?" asked Artemus. "You use to be my brother."**

 **The Sortiarius smirked rather wickedly.**

 **"You're brother is dead." he replied. "I slew him myself upon the castle battlements."**

 **Artemus sighed.**

 **"She never would have wanted you to be this way." he said sadly.**

 **The Sortiarius grew more enraged.**

 **"You will not mention her name." he said in a dangerous tone.**

 **Artemus glared at The Sortiarius.**

 **"Farah." he said defiantly.**

 **The Sortiarius flew into a violent rage with the darkness flame surrounding him as he attacked his brother. During the scuffle The might of the enraged dark wizard proved to be too much for Artemus and he ended up on the ground a sword's thrust away from death when Aareon, his aforementioned son arrived with a blade of his own.**

 **"Back away." said Aareon gripping his sword with purpose.**

 **The Sortiarius smiled.**

 **"Well, the prodigal traitor returns." he said. "Am I to take it that it will be you who ends my life."**

 **"If it has to come to that." replied the boy with narrowed dark eyes. "I wish you wouldn't have done this father."**

 **"You are no son of mine." said The Sortiarius.**

 **They two crossed blades. Furious at one another.**

 **"You're weak." taunted The Sortiarius. "Perhaps this time I'll take more than your little girl friend."**

 **Enraged Aareon attacked his father with renewed fury.**

 **"She begged me not to leave her you see." continued The Sortiarius with a wicked glare. "It appeared she had grown fond of being in my bed."**

 **Aareon attacked his father once more this time besting him to the point of leaving him badly injured and defenseless.**

 **With a heavy heart Aareon plunged his sword into the still beating heart of his father ending his reign of terror. Artemus got to his feet and did the same. The Sortiarius let out a howl of pain that shook the very foundations of his castle. Blood ran from his ebony clad form and a great burst of dark energy left his battered form.}**

Severus Snape suddenly opened his eyes. Fury radiating off him as he looked around. Hermione had still been sound asleep with her head on his chest. He gently slipped out from under her and made his way toward the loo.

He threw water on his face and stared at his reflection.

"Uriel." he said looking at himself in the mirror. "Who is Uriel?"


	17. Who is Uriel Draconis

**Chapter 17:** _ **Who is Uriel Draconis**_

 _ **{A/N: Long awaited update I know...}**_

 _ **{"I'd like to teach you all the rules...I'd get to see them set in stone...I like it when you chain me to the bed...But then your secrets never shone...I need to feel you, you need to feel me...I can't control you, you're not the one for me, no...I can't control you, you can't control me...I need to feel you, so why's there even you and me?..."} Control, Puddle Of Mudd**_

 _ **My Thanks To My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy...- S.S.**_

 _Spinner's End, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

 **P** ower seemed to radiate as the uncontrollable fury coursed through Severus Snape's pale form as he crumpled from the barrage of memories upon his bathroom floor. His eyes glowed with the usual black flame with the purple aura. The memory of his execution at the hands of his son, Aareon. The gentle hiss of the dragon in his head seemed to make it all come pouring out of him as he hit his pale knees. The power was both overwhelming and intoxicating at the same time. Never in his life had Severus Sebastian Snape felt so strong nor so calm despite his apparent uncontrollable rage coursing through him. He was the Sortiarius. He was the Dragon-King. He was the keeper of the darkness flame.

The Potions Master had been flooded with even more of the violent memories of the man known as Uriel.

 **{ Sortiarius." said a voice from within. {"Remember who you are...remember those that have wronged you."}**

 **In an instant Snape was taken back through time like so many instances before but this time he found himself appearing before a beautiful young woman. The Sortiarius had simply been a man known as "Uriel" at this time. A common wizard who appeared to be filled with grief as he watched the beautiful woman with warm brown eyes cling to life.**

 **"Farah." said Uriel beside himself with grief. "You must rest."**

 **The woman who's long flowing red hair came to a rest on the sides of her small cotton clothed shoulders, looked up at the obsidian eyed wizard offering him a weak smile for his efforts.**

 **Her skin had been pale and clammy from frequent sweat.**

 **With a shaking hand Uriel checked her temperature unsure how he was going to go about finding her a cure.**

 **"Urie." she said in a frighteningly weak tone.**

 **"Shhhh." said Uriel kneeling beside her bed until he was eye level with the beautiful ill woman. "Farah please, you must conserve your energy."**

 **The woman known as Farah took the time to use considerable effort to run her trembling pale finger though her weary love's lengthy raven hair.**

 **"Urie." she said again.**

 **Uriel closed his eyes.**

 **"Farah, I beg of you." he said struggling with his overwhelming sadness. "Conserve your energy."**

 **A local holy man had come and administered a blessing for the ailing woman to pass into the next life. Artemus had been present along with a young Aareon. The boy had been nearing ten years of age at the time and distraught with emotion in the wake of his mother's bout with illness. He had been prepared for the inevitable out come of her end but his father remained in constant denial.**

 **Enraged at the holy man for giving his wife her last rites, Uriel went on a rage induced tangent and kicked him out of his home. Before the holy man left he told Aareon and Artemus both of the apparent darkness brewing inside the grief-stricken man and spoke of unnatural things yet to occur and how they were to defend against it if either this ailing woman and her grieved husband were to find peace.**

 **Uriel began to search for a way to save his wife's life even going so far as to seek answers from his witch mother's spirit to do so. Morrigan Draconis had been little to no comfort in the ways of human emotion and brutally mocked her son's "weakness" for his ailing wife Farah but promised that this weakness would lead him on the path to endless power.**

 **Seeking help to ensure his wife's survival, Uriel began to embrace his magical gifts once thought to be a curse from his departed mother's bloodline and used them to sustain his ailing wife long enough to find a cure for her affliction.**

 **"It won't be long now Farah." he promised as his powers began to grow. "Soon you will be cured and we can have our lives back."**

 **Farah looked at her husband with saddened brown eyes. She had not liked the apparent dark path her husband found himself traveling even if it was in a bid to cure her.**

 **"I'm doing this for you, love." said Uriel knowing all too well what the look in her eye was indication of.**

 **As the months passed and Uriel found himself seeking out the Ideal Masters, ancient entities of incredible power and legendary status. He spent nearly his entire family fortune making the journey to find the illusive creatures. He stood before them with the bargain of his immortal soul in exchange for the power to save his beloved Farah.**

 **Never ones to pass up on potential even if it was in the form of an inferior mortal, the Ideal Masters granted Uriel his request and infused him with the powers of the darkness flame. With it he could reshape life and issue death, the Ideal Masters knew full well what fate had in store for Farah Draconis yet they humored Uriel tricking the grief stricken wizard into being their instrument of destruction knowing all too well that every life he took would grant the souls of his victims to them.**

 **Uriel returned home more powerful than ever before and granted the ability to heal his ailing wife as he set out to do. Upon his arrival, the powerful wizard found his brother and son coming from his wife's bedchambers. Their faces were grim and tears stained their cheeks. Uriel's eyes widened as he took note of what had occurred during his absence.**

 **"W-What have you done?" he asked his elder brother.**

 **Artemus put his hand on his brother's shoulder.**

 **"We did what we had to do Urie." he said sadly. "In time you will see...Farah was long gone and what you were doing was just unnatural...you cannot play God."**

 **Enraged Uriel's body radiated the essence of his new found powers.**

 **"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he shouted not wishing to believe what he was being told.**

 **The shaken wizard made his way into his wife's bedchambers.**

 **To his absolute horror, his beloved Farah lay in bed lifeless and pale. The heartbroken wizard scrambled toward his wife still hoping that with his new found gifts he could bring her back. His attempts numbered in the fifties by the time Artemus entered the room upon hearing his brother's heart wrenching cries of anguish.**

 **"Urie..." began Artemus.**

 **"GET OUT!" shouted Uriel enraged the darkness flame stirring without effort.**

 **"Urie she was gone...I know it hurts but..." began Artemus.**

 **"I SAID LEAVE!" shouted Uriel his fury more pronounced.**

 **Aareon walked into the room and tapped his uncle on the shoulder.**

 **"We did the right thing father wither you want to admit it or not." he said. "Mother was gone...what you were doing was unnatural..."**

 **Uriel turned around facing his son with furious obsidian eyes.**

 **"Y-YOU?" He said not at all lacking in his fury. "YOU MURDERED YOUR OWN MOTHER!"**

 **"I did no such thing, I did her a kindness, which is more than I could say for you." replied Aareon defending his actions to his anguished father. "Mother is at peace now...she was suffering for so long father...you couldn't see it because you wanted her to live so badly..."**

 **"ENOUGH!" shouted Uriel as his power began to increase. "GET OUT OF MY HOME...THE BOTH OF YOU!"**

 **"Father." said Aareon not wishing to leave his grief stricken father alone.**

 **"I SAID LEAVE!" replied Uriel. "DO NOT MAKE ME ASK YOU AGAIN."**

 **"Come Aareon." said Artemus tapping the younger boy's shoulder. "Let's give your father some time...this is most difficult for him."**

 **Aareon saw the wisdom in his uncle's words.**

 **"As you wish father." he said.**

 **Uriel glared murderously at his son.**

 **"You...treacherous little worm, are no son of mine." he replied then glanced at Artemus before turning his back on the two members of his family. "Nor are you any sort of brother to me, Artemus Draconis."**

 **Heartbroken, Uriel Draconis leaned at his now deceased wife's bedside.**

 **"I will avenge you, Farah." he swore as he held her cold pale hand in his own. "I will make them pay for what they have done here today."**

 **The darkness that he had been warring with his entire life made itself known in that moment. Uriel instead of fighting it like he had for so many years since his birth...now fully embraced it.**

 **"I know now what I must do." he said stepping away from his wife's lifeless form.**

 **That day Uriel Draconis became known simply as "The Sortiarius" and more recently, "The Dragon-King." His hatred of his own son and brother for their hand in the death of his beloved wife Farah, had been all that was needed to fuel his seemingly endless rage as he began to make war upon the land. }**

Severus Snape collapsed from the oppressive weight of the distant memory. He fell unconscious and awoke moments later. He got to his feet and looked around not at all sure where he was at the moment as the darkness flame radiated off him like so many times before but it seemed to be more profound, more focused and linked to his apparent fury.

The dour wizard stood silently as he looked at himself in the mirror. His obsidian eyes met those that were reflected in the mirror and suddenly in a surge of rage and power, a pale fist went crashing into the reflection shattering the image into fragments.

The glow of black flame with a purple aura filled the obsidian irises as Uriel Draconis became aware of his presence in the present.

"My vengeance will not be denied." he said before giving a dark chuckle as he examined his new form.

He could feel the power coursing through his veins more potent than ever before. Apparently this Severus Snape had been as formidable as he with raw and untapped rage coursing through him. He certainly had enough bad memories to power twenty aspects of his enraged self. A sadistic smile spread across the Sortiarius' pale face.

In the un-shattered pieces of mirror the reflection of the dragon of the darkness flame eyed it's master from it's fleshy prison.

"Well done Hiei." said The Sortiarius pleased with his most loyal of servants. "You have restored me just as we have planned...and now there is a whole new world at my fingertips to enjoy."

The Sortiarius smirked at his shattered reflection.

"I shall think it fun to be Severus Snape for a while." he said approvingly. "I am not quite use to this world or this body but I imagine I will have no trouble with blending in...the trouble is...I can only sustain control of this wizard when he is unconscious...no matter, all the better cover for when I make my grand reemergence."

"As you wish father." said Hiei in a whisper from the shadows.

"Indeed I do." replied The Sortiarius. "Indeed I do."

With a wave of his hand, The Sortiarius donned his usual menacing attire and stepped out into the crisp cold night. He knew nothing of muggle or wizarding worlds as his access to Severus Snape's apparent knowledge was limited but he vowed to make due. Hermione Granger-Snape began to stir from her sleep when she noticed that her husband had not returned to bed.

Unbeknownst to the bushy haired witch, her husband was now the vessel for a long thought dead sorcerer hell bent on causing destruction in the wake of his own beloved wife's tragic loss. It didn't matter if it was this world or the one from the past. Nothing would ever fill the hole left by the woman's loss and nothing would appease the ever burning flame of rage and darkness that dwelled within.


	18. Introducing The Dragon-King

**Chapter 18:** _ **Introducing The Dragon-King**_

 _ **{A/N: Long awaited update I know...trying to get my rhythm back with this story so bare with me...}**_

 _ **{"I've been mistreated, I've been abused...I've been trespassed and invaded And I am not amused...I've been insulted, disrespected I've been mistreated...I've been insulted, disrespected I've been mistreated...I've been insulted, disrespected I've been mistreated..."} Mistreated, Alan Cumming/Deep Purple**_

 _Spinner's End, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

 **R** ow upon row of dilapidated brick houses lined the streets of what appeared to be Spinner's End, the home of Potions Master Severus Snape, the inhabitant of the current body in which The Sortiarius' unruly spirit was playing host. The darkness flame continued to radiate off The Sortiarius as he made his way down the darkened streets. He had not a care in the world as he moved feeling his seemingly unquenchable thirst for destruction resurface and he took to the air. He could see nothing but waste and already inflicted chaos as he flew through the darkened sky propelled by the darkness flame.

He had not been aware of where he had been but the images that flooded his mind of his long dormant memories of losing his beloved Farah only seemed to make his anguish that more profound. It seemed to him as if the events took place only days before as opposed to centuries into the past.

 **{ The Sortiarius stood in the center of his beloved wife's bedchambers. Her lifeless form had been laid in bed with sheets of silk and cotton covering her ghastly elegant form. The deep brown eyes that had been so full of life and wonder looked back at him with a cold dead glare of release. The rage began to build inside the man known as Uriel Draconis. His beloved lay slain but not by the hands of an enemy, but by that of is own son and brother. The excuse for such a treacherous act, mercy.**

 **The word seemed to infuriate him more than the justified excuse. }**

Enraged beyond all reason, The Sortiarius began laying waste to all the empty houses blasting them into oblivion. The noise of the unwarranted destruction had jolted the sleeping Hermione Granger-Snape from her husband's bed. She noted his absence and scrambled to get herself dressed as the blasts continued.

The bushy haired witch rushed out of the house fearing the worst for her missing husband. Her amber eyes caught sight of something in the sky as she made her way toward the sound of exploding buildings. As the fear coursed through her, Hermione gripped her wand tight in her hand. She moved a bit closer to the dark figure that had caught her line of sight and aimed her wand.

The Sortiarius continued to demolish the dilapidated brick houses that lined his host's home.

Hermione had been terrified that it was a death eater attack as she sent a spell toward the dark figure in the sky. The Sortiarius deflected the on coming magic with ease. The bushy haired witch went on the defensive as spells came at her in rapid succession. Again The Sortiarius deflected the spells as if it had been merely second nature to him.

It became evident that the bushy haired witch had been no match for this death eater but she wasn't going to give up so easily. She still had no idea where Snape was or what the reason had been for this attack.

 _Elsewhere..._

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stood atop of the battlements of Hogwarts Castle. He could feel an unnatural stirring in the wind as magical energy filled the air weighted by intense fury. There had been a storm brewing on the horizon and he had no intention of being swept in it's grasp. The Headmaster thought back to the advice Master Kurama had given him about the Sortiarius and the dark lord.

"He has awakened." said the blue eyed old wizard to his molting familiar.

A plan began to formulate in the back of his ever keen mind. Perhaps it would not be such a bad idea to put the fury of the most deadly sorcerer against the might of Tom Riddle and his death eaters. Hermione Granger appeared to be the key to accomplishing this goal of Master Kurama's words were any indication. Thought the old wizard had not known if she would go along with what he had in mind. _No matter this had been all for the purpose of preserving the greater good._

 _Spinner's End, Muggle World..._

Hermione continued to cast hexes in the death eaters direction and again they had been deflected. She had not understood what was happening but she could barely make out the strange dark flames radiating off this figure as it moved. She thought back to all the times she had seen those flames and let out a shocked gasp.

"SEVERUS!" she shouted.

The Sortiarius landed at the mention of this name. His darkness flame swirling all around him as his glinting obsidian eyes took in the form of the bushy haired witch gripping her wand as her amber eyes washed over him.

"Severus what's happening to you?"? she asked confused. "Why are you doing this...why are you causing this needless destruction?"

"Needless?" he asked fury flickering behind his eyes for a moment before he got control of himself. "You know very little about this world little witch."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the dour wizard before her.

"Y-You're not Severus are you?" she asked.

The Sortiarius simply smiled.

"Clever girl." he replied.

"Y-You're him." she said suddenly filled with worry. "You're that bloke Master Kurama was talking about."

"And what is my name?" asked The Sortiarius with his eyes ablaze.

"Uriel Draconis." replied Hermione.

The Sortiarius smirked.

"I am The Sortiarius...King of The Dragons and The Dark Lord of the persecution." he said amused by her attempt at recognition. It had been so long since he noted the fear of his mortal prey.

"Dark Lord?" said Hermione with an eyebrow arched. "What you think you're Voldemort now?"

The Sortiarius let out a hiss at the strange sensation of pain that ripped through his body.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything I simply asked if you think you are like Voldemort." she replied evenly.

Again The Sortiarius let out a pained hiss.

"STOP THAT!" he yelled.

"Stop what?" asked Hermione. "All I said was Voldemort."

The Sortiarius felt something of a shift in his abilities and the darkness flame began to recede.

"You're waking him." he hissed this time in annoyance.

"Waking whom?" replied Hermione noting that who ever this wizard was he had been weakening. "Voldemort?"

More pain ripped through The Sortiarius and his knees buckled.

"Clever witch." he muttered as he bean to lose consciousness.

Hermione had been rather quick with her wand as she registered Severus beginning to awaken and got them back to his home before he started asking her a good deal of questions.

Snape groaned clutching his marked arm and rolled onto his side. His obsidian eyes came into focus and he could barely make out the naked for of the bushy haired witch as she too slept on her side.

The scent of jasmine surrounded him and he found himself pressing his seemingly taxed body into her soft slender frame. He had not known what had taken place between his initial awakening and this moment with Hermione but he got the feeling he had missed something. Still exhausted, he shook it off and settled for drifting back off into sleep. He knew he had to get up soon and the flight back to Hogwarts had been a long one. Still, the bushy haired witch felt surprisingly warm within his grasp.

"Hermione." he said in a near whisper squeezing her closer.

Said witch in question tried hard not to let on that she had been awake contemplating the ramifications of what went on tonight. Whom ever this Sortiarius had been, he had been quite dangerous and his antics could cost Severus a good deal if she weren't careful to monitor him. She closed her eyes and tried not to envision the horrors that awaited in the future should she not be able to control this demented force and drifted off to sleep safe, at least for the moment in Severus' arms.


	19. A Clash Of Two Wills

**Chapter 19:** _ **A Clash Of Two Wills**_

 _ **{A/N: Long awaited update I know...but since you asked me so nicely in the reviews...I had to write something more...hopefully it makes sense...}**_

 _Spinner's End, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

 **W** ith a raging headache, Severus Snape opened his obsidian eyes to find a certain bushy haired witch with amber eyes looking back at him. He had not recalled the events of the previous night other than his antics with his young wife, but that had been all aside from very vivid dreams of another life suppressed by the river of time. With some much needed stretching, Snape sat up with his back pressed against the headboard. It had been a rather chilly morning, but it seemed more welcoming than off-putting.

"Is there some reason you need my apparent attention?" he asked his voice a bit gruff in the light of morning.

"No." replied Hermione not at all wishing to tell him about his bazaar behavior the previous night.

Snape dismissed it as another one of Hermione's more youthful behaviors. He got out of bed, noting his naked form and made the inevitable trek toward the loo. His young wife had gotten up and slipped into a one of his muggle t-shirts. He had not really minded her company so much given that she added a certain element to his less than savory home. It was different in all aspects to be married and occupying the same space in which he grew up, quite miserably and subject to frequent abuse.

Upon his return from the loo, Snape had considered that he had been somewhat upset with Hermione for being foolish enough to venture to this place with so many death eaters looking for muggles to torment as a form of amusement. She had been safe at Hogwarts due to Dumbledore and being here at his home in the muggle world placed her in considerable danger.

The Potions Master had intended to voice this very rational concern when he found that she had not been in the bedroom as he anticipated. He sighed as he pulled on a pair of black trousers and headed down the stairs, which he spent a considerable amount of time on as a child listening to the various arguments between his parents during their turbulent marriage.

He entered the kitchen as if it had been second nature to be cautious, even as an adult he dared not linger in certain parts of this house as the ghosts of his memory continued to plague him. He cared not for the former master of this sorry excuse for a home, Tobias had been nothing more than a drunken brute for a long as Severus could remember.

But he had on occasion, missed his mother.

The kitchen had been her place within these brutal brick walls. He scarcely remembered a time where she wasn't inside either scrubbing the already white floors or trying her best to make a meal appear out of the scraps she found lying about. The Snape family had survived off many a soup kitchen's handouts unbeknownst to the men in the household. Given that Tobias spent what little money Eileen had managed to make there was very little to keep the bills paid from time to time.

Snape sighed as he entered the kitchen, still expecting to see his mother scrubbing away after all these years.

He had been treated to the sight of Hermione ruffling through the various old cabinets and found himself cringing. He had very rarely ate her if at all and spent a good deal of time at Hogwarts or out in either the wizarding or muggle worlds.

"What are you doing?" he asked not at all wishing to convey his discomfort at his inner child crying out against anyone touching Mommy's cabinets.

Hermione smiled rather pleasantly at him as she looked back at the not so professional looking Potions Professor.

"I had a mind to make us breakfast." she said pleasantly.

"I rarely use this kitchen." he replied a hint of bitterness in his tone. "If you want breakfast then we'll go out."

Hermione had not known why he seemed reluctant to use his own kitchen but she didn't feel very much like pressing the issue. His antics the previous night had been more than enough to give her curiosity pause.

"Alright." she said conceding.

She stepped away from the cabinets and toward the small counter between the refrigerator and the center of the small yellowish kitchen. The floor had been an eerie white as she moved across it drawing her husband's eyes as she moved. He had not been fixated on her half naked body despite the apparent steadiness of his gaze, but the floor in which she stepped.

"Something the matter?" asked Hermione with an arch of her eyebrow.

Snape had not replied as his obsidian eyes had been fixated on where she stood.

"Severus?" said Hermione growing concerned.

He continued to ignore her, preoccupied with the images from his past of finding his mother slain on that very floor, in that very spot as a 16 year old wizard living through the 1970's.

The bushy haired witch had been concerned that he was having another episode like the previous night and quickly crossed the floor to make her way to him. She touched his sallow pale cheek and effectively drew him out of whatever trance he had been in.

"I-I don't much like people using this room." said Snape pulling back from her touch. "This is Eileen's kitchen...no one is allowed here."

Hermione noted the rage that had been in his tone.

"Severus, it's just a kitchen...all homes have them." she said not at all getting why he had been so upset.

"N-No it's not...and I would appreciate it if you did not go nosing about as if you owned the place." he countered. "This is my house...just because I was forced into this marriage it does not give you the right to do as you please!"

"Severus, I wasn't trying to intrude..." started Hermione.

"You shouldn't have come in the first place." continued Snape bitterly. "You have no business here...you should be at Hogwarts!"

"I only came because I figured you'd need me." countered Hermione starting to feel her own rage creep into the conversation. "I don't get why you're being so mental about a kitchen."

"It's not the kitchen...it's..." Snape had not noted how irrational he was becoming. "Look nobody comes here...I have no guests and I do not require any...this was my mother's place in this house and I would appreciate it if you were to stay out of it!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the Potions Professor.

Without a word she simply waked out of the kitchen and made her way upstairs. She had clearly been upset and he had not wished for this to happen but she had gone too far rooting through his kitchen, he had made a conscious decision to let her know that she was not going to come in a take over at her leisure.

After a few moments of staring at that haunting space on the floor, Snape made his way into the sitting room.

To his surprise, Hermione had been fully dressed and making her way toward the front door.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" he asked not at all noting the eerie echo of his long dead drunken father's aggressive tone coming out of his mouth.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts since you've made it perfectly clear that I am not welcome here." countered the enraged bushy haired witch.

"Traveling alone is not feasible at this time." said Snape knowing all too well that Voldemort probably approved a hunting party to search for muggles to torment.

"I don't care." replied Hermione sounding a bit irrational herself once her feelings got the better of her. "I refuse to spend another minute in this place with an insensitive greasy git like you."

Snape narrowed his obsidian eyes at the young Gryffindor witch before him.

"You are not going anywhere without a proper escort." he said in a firm tone.

Hermione seemingly issued a challenge when she opened the front door and found herself pulled back inside before she had fully taken her first step.

"I said you are to go no where." replied Snape gritting his teeth as he pressed the bushy haired witch's slender body into his with the force of his pulling.

"I don't want to stay here." said Hermione as the unintended tears began to stream down her cheeks.

It seemed the true evidence of his actions hurting the young witch brought the Potions Master back to his senses. He sighed as he pressed his own lean half naked form into her. She let out a gasp as his arms wrapped around her waist pressing her harder into him.

"I'm sorry." he said kissing her shoulder . "I-I am not accustom to..."

"Not being an insufferable git bastard?" asked Hermione bitterly.

"That too." replied Snape still trailing kisses about her neck. "This place...It has a lot of bad memories for me...some of which I pray you never know...and despite my...approach...I have very strong feelings on the subject of those memories."

Hermione sighed leaning back against him.

"Are we still going out for breakfast?" she asked casually stroking his arms as they continued to wrap around her.

"Yes." replied Snape continuing to kiss her softly. "Where ever you wish."

Hermione closed her eyes as Snape got her acquainted with his now noticeable erection.

"I am...not accustomed to this way of life." he said seeming to struggle with his thoughts. "If it had not been for this marriage being what it is...I would not...have sought any sort of companionship...I...this is not an easy thing or me."

"And you think it's any easier on me?" asked Hermione. "I'm a muggle-born witch in the middle of a wizarding war focused on removing those of my background forced to marry my Potions Professor...who has a less than savory reputation and is a death eater himself."

"I-I understand some aspects of your plight Mrs. Snape." replied the Potions Master. "I-I apologize for my crass behavior."

Hermione stepped out of his grasp and turned to face him. Amber eyes met Obsidian for a moment before she pressed her soft pink lips into his pale ones.

"Come." she said. "Let's get you dressed so that we can enjoy our breakfast."

Snape sighed as he allowed his young wife to lead him into their shared bedroom passing the room formerly occupied by his parents along the way. She didn't know the extent of his issues concerning this house and he had not wanted her to. In his opinion, somethings were better left unsaid. Of course he doubted that she would allow him to continue on with that philosophy, given her inquisitive nature.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Roker Cafe, Muggle World..._

Snape had been looking up at the gloomy afternoon sky as he and Hermione finished off their breakfast or rather "brunch" given the time they had arrived. The bushy haired witch had been silently wondering of whatever happened with "The Sortiarius" had any effect on Severus. For the most part aside from occasionally being lost in his own thoughts, there had been nothing that pointed to drastic change. Once they had finished their meal the two of them took a moment to let it settle.

Noting how the silence had been quite heavy between the two of them, Hermione attempted the first initiation of conversation.

"Severus." she said looking directly at him for a moment.

"What do you want?" he asked not really in the mood for her rapid fire questions.

"Are you...you know feeling any differently?" she asked not at all subtle in her approach but not from lack of effort.

She had not been a Slytherin after all.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked annoyed at the possibility that she implied that he was unwell.

"I-I mean...well back at the house..." she began not at all knowing how to voice her true concerns.

"Look...I would imagine that my reaction to you rooting about my kitchen would seem irrational to the likes of you..." he started. "But there are things that are of no concern marriage or no."

"Severus, I'm your wife." said Hermione. "Everything about you concerns me."

"I do not wish to argue with you on this subject." he said gripping the table between them. "All I ask is that you be considerate enough to respect my privacy...some things, Miss Granger are just none of your damn business."

"Fine." replied Hermione folding her arms about her chest. "And it's Mrs. Snape you greasy git."

Snape rolled his eyes.

It was clear that this conversation was getting no where. Her petty attempts at understanding how complex he had been were like a freshman in muggle college fumbling with a pantie gürtel. As far as he was concerned it only served to prove how much of a child his young bride had still been and as such he approached his next course of action as her Potions Professor rather than her husband.

"The meal is concluded and you are to return to Hogwarts effective immediately." he said annoyed.

"Fine by me." replied Hermione. "At least the company there is refreshing."

Both Snapes got up from the table leaving the money for the bill and a small tip at Hermione's insistence. They took a cab to the apparation point and made their way back to Hogwarts and the wizarding world. Neither one of them aware of the nefarious plans The Sortiarius had for the wizarding world once he was able to obtain his freedom, no matter how limited.


	20. The Sea Beast vs The Waking

**Chapter 20:** _ **The Sea Beast vs The Waking Dragon**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _The Boathouse, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **A**_ loud and terror filled scream had gotten Severus Snape's attention as he emerged from the dungeons after putting another successful potion on stasis. The Potions Master had been at odds with his young bushy haired wife since she had been returned to Hogwarts after their previous disagreement. He had not meant to lose his temper with Hermione, especially not after their previous intimacy the night before. To say that he didn't enjoy bedding the young witch would be the most profound lie he could have ever facilitated since assuming his role as one of the dark lord's faithful inner circle. Snape had taken off to the source of the screams noting with sheer clarity that they had belonged to his wife.

He followed the sound to the Boathouse where he was stunned to find Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione standing on the edge of the cliff staring out toward the ocean. The looks of fear and absolute worry had been etched across their pale faces as Snape made his way over toward them. He noted Draco Malfoy's young friends Crabbe and Goyle had been huddled behind the Gryffindors and shaking rather timidly as they clung to the ground shouting and whimpering.

"What is going on here?" asked Snape grabbing a trembling Ronald Weasley by the collar.

Tear streamed down the red haired wizard's cheeks as he looked over at the ocean.

Snape narrowed his eyes at Ron and turned his attention to the place that held the boy's attention.

"HELP ME!" shouted a very frightened Draco Malfoy as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger attempted to blast the rather monstrous creature that had risen from the ocean.

Snape dropped Ron onto the ground as his own eyes widened.

"That bloody thing's going to eat Draco." Ron managed as if Snape dropping him fixed his lack of speech.

Without thinking, Snape suddenly drew his wand. He attempted to pull Draco toward him but it seemed his magic had been ineffective or seriously lacking.

"HELP ME!" shouted Draco in tears. "PLEASE PROFESSOR!"

"Hold on Draco." said Snape trying to come up with a way to save his unfortunate godson.

He had not known how Draco came to be in the grasp of this creature but he knew the boy could not breathe underwater for long.

"I-I'll go get help." said Hermione. "M-Maybe Dumbledore can help."

Snape looked at Hermione unsure of what this creature wanted but fearful for safely as well as everyone else.

"No!" he said forcefully. "No one is to make any sudden movements...we don't want to enrage it."

"If we don't do something it's going to kill Draco." said Hermione reasonably.

Snape took a breath and began to remove his rather shiny dragon hide boots.

"Mr. Potter, you are to get everyone as far away from the edge of the cliff as possible." he instructed Harry.

"B-But what are you going to do Professor?" asked Harry finding himself surprisingly concerned.

"I am going to attempt to save Mr. Malfoy." said Snape not taking his eyes off the rather grotesque sea monster.

It had been rather hard to see being that it was still submerged in the murky deep blue water, thought it had been gigantic as far as creatures were concerned with massive rows of sharp teeth and claws which dangled a very terrified Draco Malfoy just above the open ocean as it's murky depths swirled about the monster's body.

If the younger Malfoy had wet himself, it would be a completely understandable reaction given his current situation.

"Remember what I said Potter." said Snape as he drew his wand and attempted to get the creature's attention.

Hermione had still believed that their best course of action would be to get Dumbledore's assistance. She spoke to Harry about this and he agreed given that it was still along the lines of following Snape's instructions.

Draco had been tossed in the air as if he had merely been a rag doll.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted the sleek blond young wizard feeling as if he were going to have a heart attack.

Snape launched a few spells at the oceanic creature hoping to get it's attention before it drowned his godson.

It proved to be quite effective as it turned and started trying to snap the Potions Professor in it's rather large and powerful jaws. Fortunately it held Draco out of the water and closer to the cliff as it tried to capture Snape.

With a quick _Accio_ spell, Snape managed to get Draco free of the creature but was swept off the edge of the cliff by the enraged beast's claw. He fell into the lower depths splashing into the murky depths. Hermione screamed as she watched her husband plummet fearing for his life as Harry dutifully pulled her and everyone else toward the castle.

The creature let out a loud roar getting the attention of the other Professors as they huddled with the students into the corridors trying to ensure they stayed out of the monster's lethal grasp. Professor McGonagall scooped up the terrified students as they ran into the castle. Dumbledore stepped out into the grounds and headed towards the boat house. Harry had not believed the old wizard was any match for the sea creature as he tried in vain to grab the old Headmaster's sleeve in a bid to pull him back.

"PROFESSOR!" he shouted "NO IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

His words of course had fallen on deaf ears as the elder wizard continued to summon his magic and activate the protective seal around Hogwarts. It had taken Dumbledore a moment to gather the necessary magic to power the spell and that moments hesitation had proven to be near fatal as the sea creature attempted to swat Dumbledore into the murky depths as it had Snape.

The old wizard had put up a fight withstanding the creatures onslaught as he proceeded to power the protection spell. Everyone watched in horror as Dumbledore was nearly bitten in half by the monster and were unable to do any thing about it.

A burst of energy charged the entire castle filling it with a dark black glow. Hermione's eyes widened as she recognized where it had come from. Severus had survived his fall and managed to power the protection spell over the school and Dumbledore.

The Potions Master had been emitting the strange dark flame with a purple aura.

His obsidian eyes glowed much like the dragon's in the old cavern.

"S-Severus?" said Dumbledore stunned as he watched the Potions Master tear off his soaked coat and shirt with ease, his lengthy raven hair still dripping with the water from the sea.

Snape did not reply as he turned his attention to the disrespectful creature before him.

He opened his mouth and a language that no one understood came out.

"wux tepoha morshina wer line...elissor...bow ekess dout daar vur tailuen doutan wer indignity di gjahall." said Snape in dragon's tongue. {"You have crossed the line...Elissor...bow to your king and spare yourself the indignity of defeat."}

The sea creature seemed to become enraged as Snape spoke to it. Much to Dumbledore's amazement, it spoke back to him in the same strange tongue.

"you re thric daar di sini impostor...i vucot di wer darastrix daar vur jaci ui ti creol ousch level levethix silit...you nishka xikin ihk dout blasphemous intent persvek sia opsola ui|ulph ominak!" replied the creature. {"You are no king of mine impostor...I know of the Dragon King and he is not some low level wizard slave...you shall pay for your blasphemous intent in my father's name!"}

Snape had become enraged as the darkness flames grew stronger in their intent.

"you geou loreat ihk dout insolence Elissor..." {"You will die for your insolence Elissor..."} he said. "Hiei, nymuer sia ivah arise sia deevdru vur rhulit dout opsola ui|ulph tiichi!" {"Hiei, hear my voice arise my son and avenge your father's honor!"}

There was a great rumbling and the darkness flame seemed to stretch out toward the sea pulling away from Snape's body and causing him a good deal of pain.

Dumbledore had been concerned for Snape at first but the Potions Master appeared to be obvious to his presence.

In a matter of seconds a second rather large dragon appeared black in color with eyes that had glowed like Snape's with the same flame from which it was created emitting from it's scaly body. It's great black wings beat making a minor tornado as it fly through the air showing off it's large body and sharp claws. It's ivory teeth had been menacing as it snapped it's powerful jaw shut and opened it.

"Sortiarius..." hissed the black dragon bound by the darkness flame. "I am at your command."

Snape smirked and climbed onto the back of the dragon as it flew threw the air blowing black flames from it's mouth at the sea monster.

The sea monster, which had been a long dormant dragon left over from the wars had been out of it's league as "The Father" demonstrated his unmatched power and put an end to his own creation.

"Elissor." said Snape in a dangerous tone. ""i majaka wux tobor vur si clax coi jaka...begone wux xihuulina sack di ternocki vur slime!" {"I gave you life and I take it now...begone you worthless sack of scales and slime!"}

A powerful burst of magic hit the sea dragon and it let out a bloody scream before it exploded into a mountain of blood, scales, and slime floating above the ocean's surface. The black dragon known as Hiei incinerated the remains of his once formidable "brother" and there had been not a trace of him.

At the conclusion of the short battle, Snape seemed to have lost steam as Hiei had disappeared and the Potions Master was free falling unconscious and unable to prevent his would be death. The protection ward he had placed on Hogwarts had lifted and Dumbledore immediately took to the sky catching Snape in mid-air much to the shock and amazement of everyone inhabiting Hogwarts Castle that had been spectators of the minor show.

"Severus." said Dumbledore as he layed the spent Potions Professor onto the ground.

Draco Malfoy had been terrified as he pushed passed the crowd and made his way over to his godfather.

"Uncle." he said momentarily forgetting his place in the wake of his fears. "Please wake up..."

Dumbledore used his wand to check the unconscious younger wizard noting the water in his lungs and minor bruising. He apparently had nearly drowned and the effect of his power saving his life had been in reaction to his near death.

The Headmaster had managed to get him to expel the fluid from his lungs via magic. Snape coughed and rolled onto his side, his body soaked and pain surging through him.

"Severus my boy..." said Dumbledore pushing the younger wizard's soaked raven hair out of his sallow pale face. "Severus, can you hear me?"

Harry Potter had been stunned as he watched how affectionate Dumbledore seemed to be towards Snape. Hermione had known the extent of their relationship but had said nothing as she noted the surprise in her friend's face. She had been quite fearful as well. She made a move to come be by her husband's side when Dumbledore gave her a look that suggested that would be most unwise given the whole school was watching.

She contend herself with just standing unable to take her eyes off him. They petty argument had been nothing when faced with his possible death after saving Draco Malfoy and Hogwarts from that sea dragon.

Dumbledore and Filch loaded Snape onto a stretcher and he was taken down to the infirmary. Whispers of what everyone thought they saw had been abundant as Hermione slipped out of the company of her friends and Professors to join her husband in the infirmary.


	21. Conflict Of Realities

**Chapter 21:** _ **Conflict Of Realities**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Sorry the update took so long...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **A**_ violent explosion rocked the infirmary as Severus Snape got to his feet. He ignored the medical advice of the terrified Madam Pomfrey as he put one foot in front of the other and made his way down the eerie dark corridors of Hogwarts Castle. He had to find her. He had no idea where to look but he need to see her. The battle with the unruly creature had been at the forefront of his mind as he continued to make his way across the grounds. His exposed pale torso riddle with scar tissue a testimate to his tumultuous life. The students had been sent to their respective houses in the wake of the creatures attack and Snape's battle with it. He had known enough about Hogwarts protocol to assume she had been lumped in with the rest of her fellow Gryffindors. He approached Gryffindor tower intent on finding her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione Granger-Snape had been afraid something like this might happen as Severus Snape came blasting his way into the tower when the fat lady refused his entry into Gryffindor territory. The other girls were screaming and trying to ensure that Snape's blasts didn't hit them. He looked to have been completely off his hinges as his dark eyes glowed with the eerie flame that had taken out a living sea dragon. His fury had been evident as he gripped a frightened Gryffindor third year by the collar and dangled him in front of his house mates.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" he demanded.

"Sir...I don't know who you are talking about?" piped the frightened third year.

"ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE WORM OR I SHALL FEED YOU TO THE NEXT SEA BEAST!" demanded Snape.

"Put him down Snape!" shouted Harry Potter valiantly clutching his wand as he glared into the strange eyes of his Potions Professor.

"What have we here?" asked Snape lowering the third year to the ground in a bid to get his hands on the boy who lived. "The treacherous boy back to claim what has been stolen from him once more?"

Harry had been confused by Snape's words but stood ready to battle just in case.

"Tell me son of mine when did you slip through the streams of time?" hissed The Potions Professor.

"W-What are you talking about?" asked Harry. "I-I'm not your son."

Snape smirked as if Harry's words were an attempt at a convincing lie.

"How I wish that were true...given what you have done to your own mother." said the Potions Professor suddenly enraged.

With a wave of his hand, Snape summoned the darkness flame and the heat scorched Harry's right arm seeming to burn into his pale flesh. The boy who lived let out a pain filled scream as the other Gryffindor students stood astonished by Snape's blatant attack on a student, let alone Harry Potter.

"Try as you might I know all to well the soul of a Draconis, boy." hissed Snape. "Now face me like a man treacherous son of mine."

"I-I'm not your son!" shouted Harry gripping his burned arm. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU SNAPE!"

"Play your fools game if you wish, Aaeron." said Snape bitterly. "But this time it is you who shall fall victim to my power."

Before Snape got the chance to hit Harry with another darkness fireball he was immediately cast into a nearby wall, by none other than Albus Dumbledore. The students all gasped as The Headmaster's wand set to work binding Snape with magical rope and levitating him before them all.

"What is your name?" asked the normally cheerful old wizard with a now stern expression across his aged face.

"You dare command me?" asked Snape in a biting tone. His obsidian eyes flickering with outrage.

"Answer the question." demanded Dumbledore tightening his binding spell in a bid to control Snape.

"Insolent little wizard." said Snape in a most malicious tone. "You dare try to bind a sorcerer?"

Instantly, Dumbledore's blue eyes widened.

"Uriel." he said almost in disbelief.

Snape's obsidian eyes narrowed in rage. Harry Potter had been at a loss for words as he and the other students of Gryffindor house watched the exchange. The Headmaster quickly dismissed them all in a bid to safeguard the secret of the Potions Master's true condition. He released them into the care of Professor McGonagall and turned his attention back to Snape. Harry Potter of course refused to outright be excluded from the interrogation he had after all been the injured party.

Ron and Ginny Weasley shuffled off with the others save for Hermione whom had witnessed Snape being pinned to the wall by Dumbledore upon awakening in the girls dorm.

"What's happening?" she asked Harry whom seemed intent on finding out whom this "Uriel" was and what it had to do with Snape attacking him.

""I AM THE SORTIARIUS!" he shouted as the very grounds beneath the castle began to quake and rumble in the wake of his furious magic. "DARK LORD OF THE FORGOTTEN AGE, KING OF DRAGONS AND SLAYER OF YOUR FORCES OF LIGHT!...MARVEL FOR YOU STAND IN THE PRESENCE OF YOUR BETTER A THOUSAND TIMES OVER!"

Dumbledore did not doubt that Uriel Draconis would have lived every aspect of his own monologue, but there was just one problem, this era already had a "Dark Lord" to contend with.

"I beg your pardon, my lord." said the Headmaster with sly Slytherin tact. "It is just that...there is already one claiming to be...well...the dark lord."

"And his name is Voldemort." hissed Harry Potter with narrowed emerald green eyes as he approached Snape.

He had not known why but the reveal of this Uriel Draconis had sent him into a blinding rage. He had hated Snape true enough but this was something far more superior to his feelings about the greasy Potions Professor.

"Aaeron." hissed Snape turning his attention back to Harry. "Still here are we?"

Dumbledore looked back n forth between Snape and Harry as it suddenly dawned on him why Master Kurama insisted Snape steer clear of the boy.

"That's not possible." he said stunned.

Both the dark wizard and the young green eyed Gryffindor turned their attention to him. Dumbledore noticed that Harry had still been nursing his flame scorched arm.

"Harry." said the old Headmaster in a father-like tone despite the severity of the situation. "Let me see your wound please."

Harry had not known what to make of it as he showed Dumbledore the searing scar left be Snape's callous attack. The Headmaster ran his aged fingers over the burn and found to his astonishment that the flame left no lasting damage. It seemed to respond to the green eyed boy's fury as the scar gave way to an unmistakable symbol of a dragon.

"House Draconis." said Dumbledore in disbelief.

His blue eyes flicked from the Potions Professor back to the boy whom the entire war against the dark lord had been riding on.

"You are him." said the Headmaster. "Aaeron Draconis...son of Uriel Draconis."

Harry's eyes widened as he pulled his arm away from Dumbledore not at all wishing to take part in any more of this lunacy.

"SNAPE IS NOT MY FATHER!" he shouted angrily. "MY FATHER WAS A GOOD MAN AND NOT SOME VIOLENT LOVELESS GIT THAT TERRORIZES INNOCENT CHILDREN JUST BECAUSE HE CAN!"

"It isn't Severus you share a blood line with my boy." replied Dumbledore. "I was merely confirming the suspicions pertaining to your immortal soul...you are in fact the former heir to this this very castle in which the school was created...Aaeron Draconis...the good king of the forgotten age."

Harry looked over at Snape. The greasy git couldn't possibly be his father. Not even in a spiritual sense. He hated Snape and everything he stood for. There was no way he'd accept being the child even from another life of a man like him.

"You're wrong!" shouted Harry before he took off for parts unknown.

Dumbledore sighed as he turned his attention to Uriel , the distraction Harry's outbursts provided had been just enough to allow Snape to free himself from his magical confines. He focused his energy on the old wizard and attempted to curse him violently when he was suddenly confronted with a familiar image. The very reason he had come to this blasted tower.

Hermione Granger.

"Stand aside little maiden." he said with a wicked smirk filed across his sallow pale face.

"I will not." replied Hermione having drawn her own wand in a bid to protect The Headmaster.

"The you will perish along with the old fool." said Snape in a mocking tone.

He raised his hand and summoned a good deal of magic.

"You will not harm me." said Hermione in a confident tone.

"I wouldn't be so certain if I were you." replied Snape in a dangerous tone.

"Oh but I am." replied Hermione with a smirk of her own.

"And why prey tell are you so certain you will not come to harm?" asked the dark wizard.

"Because my husband won't allow it." replied Hermione as she stared Snape down.

The Sortiarius attempted to summon the darkness flame and blast both her and Dumbledore. He found himself met with a piercing headache and dropped to his knees in agony. The old Headmaster had been stunned that Hermione had known so much about the wizard whom had only been her Potions Professor a short time ago.

She turned her attention to helping Dumbledore to his feet as they watched Snape's inner struggle with himself and the ancient sorcerer that inhabited his body.

"Severus." said Hermione turning her attention to her ailing husband. "Severus please...comeback to me."

The pounding persisted as The Sortiarius hissed in agony gripping his head.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted not at all liking Hermione's ability to send him away.

"Severus!" shouted Hermione not phased by him in the least.

After a few more moments of struggle, Snape collapsed onto the floor unconscious once more. Dumbledore and company moved to repair the damage left by The Sortiarius in the wake of his attack. They also placed Snape back into the infirmary so he could recover in peace. In a bid to keep further incidents like the one before from happening, Hermione was allowed to visit Snape constantly as his recovery continued. Harry Potter had been quite the few weeks following the incident since discovering he may in fact be the spiritual son of Severus Snape or The Sortiarius or whom ever he had been. The insistence by Snape that he killed his own mother had really hit home considering how Lily Potter died.

Dumbledore took it upon himself to summon Master Kurama. If anyone could sort out this spiraling chaos it would be the old dragon ruler.


	22. A Foreboding Truth

**Chapter 22: A _Foreboding Truth_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Sorry the update took so long...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **T**_ he inquisitive blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore had been patiently watching for any signs of movement on the part of his Potions Professor. The strange occurrence between Snape and Uriel Draconis had been most trying given what they had already faced concerning the situation with Voldemort growing more and more volatile. For the Potions Master's own good, he had been heavily sedated and magically restrained in a bid to keep him from attacking anyone else. An urgent message had been sent to Master Kurama in a bid to plea for his assistance with the deranged wizard. Hermione Granger-Snape insisted on staying by her husband's side as he was repeatedly examined and given a number of potions to speed up the process of his healing. The battle with the sea dragon had been something no one expected but the damage the beast caused when Severus injured his head meant that they would all be seeing a good deal more of The Sortiarius and given his limited power due to Severus' condition, it was more of a glimpse then anyone wanted to see of the once formidable ancient sorcerer.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Hermione as she stroked the sleeping wizard's sallow pale cheek with a good deal of affection. "I mean...Severus has been through worse before hasn't he?"

Dumbledore sighed as his eyes fell back on the unconscious younger wizard.

"Miss Granger, I truly cannot tell you much about Severus' condition." he said honestly. "I had barely known how to comprehend it myself when he was a boy but now..."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this.

"Wait...did you say this happened when he was a boy?" she asked.

Dumbledore sighed as if the weight of this truth had been a heavy burden for a number of years now.

"Miss Granger...Severus was a special case ever since he came to us at the age of eleven." he tried to explain. "His ruthless nature and vicious temper made it quite difficult to deal with him at best and impossible at worst."

"He didn't seem that difficult to me." said Hermione. "Just seemed a bit tired and lonely."

"I do not doubt that Severus was lonely." replied Dumbledore with an exhausted expression on his face. "He had lost the only friend he had managed to make despite his inherited nature."

Hermione couldn't imagine what that must have been like for him. She thought that if she ever lost Harry she'd probably feel a good deal lonely given her lack of popularity at Hogwarts. He had been her dearest friend and they had known each other since first year. It seemed at times he was almost like a brother to her in truth. A very moody, and infamous little brother with the fate of the wizarding and muggle worlds resting on his shoulders.

The more she thought about it. The more it seemed that her best friend and her husband had not been all that different when one got down to it. They were the two most mood driven people that she had ever met. And ill-tempered to say the least. But she loved them both for their own contributions to her life. The possibility of them sharing a kindred spirit had been the most surprising thing she had heard since Severus started exhibiting his strange behavior.

"Who is Uriel Draconis and what does he have to do with Severus?" asked the concerned witch as she once again looked over her motionless husband.

"As I've told Mr. Potter before, Uriel Draconis was indeed a very powerful sorcerer...and this very school was founded on the bones of his ancient castle." said Dumbledore as if he were giving a mere magical history lesson. "Legend states that Lord Uriel had been a kind man although followed by dark clouds of misfortune and whispers of evil that extended from his mother's lineage."

"His mother?" asked Hermione with her eyebrows arched.

"Indeed." replied The Headmaster with a sad expression filed across his face. "He is believed to be the descendant of Morganna Le Fey."

Hermione looked at Snape unable to imagine such a strange thing.

"It figures." she said shaking her head. "I would be married to a descendant of a wicked enchantress."

"So the legend says." replied Dumbledore. "Personally I have always believed Uriel had been from another line."

"Let's home your right." said the young witch as she pushed the thought of being linked to the enchantress from her mind. "Although, it is proof that Severus is infinitely more powerful than Voldemort."

"It would also serve to explain young Harry's extraordinary abilities." added the elder wizard thoughtfully.

"You can't seriously believe that Harry is Severus' son...even spiritually." said Hermione in disbelief.

"It is not a matter of what I believe Miss G ranger, as much as it is a matter of fact." replied Dumbledore.

His blue eyes twinkling as he shifted his gaze back to the Potions Professor.

"Harry is as much Aaeron Draconis as Severus is Uriel." he finished.

"So...what does that mean for the wizarding world?" asked Hermione thoughtful. "And for the war with Voldemort?"

"It means Mrs. Snape...that we may have just found our ace." replied Dumbledore with a pleasant smile.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking back from Snape to Dumbledore.

Before The Headmaster could say anything more, The Potions Professor's eyes sprang open. The look on his face had been one of pure loathing as he glared at Dumbledore.

"Albus, what in the hell is going on?" he asked wincing from the pain in his head.

"Welcome back my boy." said the old wizard with a smile. "You gave us all quite a scare."

Snape didn't doubt it given what he had to face in a bid to save the students and his wife.

The obsidian eyes of the ever moody Potions Professor fell on the bushy haired witch that sat beside him.

"Hermione." he said almost relieved.

She offered him a pleasant smile despite the ample amount of questions running through her head. It had not been the time to get all the answers she sought given how much her husband needed her.

"Welcome back, Professor." she said taking great measures to keep her distance in front of the older wizard.

"Is there a reason I am bound to this bed?" he asked noting his lack of mobility.

"Ah yes." said Dumbledore in an amused tone. "You gave us quite a bit of trouble in your uncertain condition."

Hermione seemed to nod in agreement.

"Madam Pomfrey insists you get some rest." she said looking him over.

"I can rest a whole lot better if I were unbound." muttered Snape.

"It's just a precaution." reasoned Hermione. "You hit your head pretty badly."

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"I apologize for causing you worry." he said noticing the sadness behind her amber eyes. "I suppose it would not be so bad an idea to recover properly for once."

The amber eyed witch offered him a sad smile before she got to her feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Professor." she said.

Snape could tell the young witch had been exhausted.

"Very well." he replied. "Tomorrow then."

With that Hermione took her leave knowing all too well that her husband would not want Dumbledore to know such intimate details about their married life. She had seen to it that he had been alright before hand and simply wanted to let Dumbledore finish whatever he had planned. Once Hermione left, the older wizard simply smiled at his Potions Professor.

"That girl cares a good deal for you, Severus." he said fondly.

"What did you expect, she is young." muttered Snape. "Now is there a reason you are here Albus, don't you dare pretend it's for my benefit."

Dumbledore didn't seem in the least bothered by the comment.

"I came to see how you were fairing, Severus." replied The Headmaster. "And you seem to be back to your old brooding self given the wound on your head."

"I suppose I'm the resilient sort." said Snape not at all wishing for a heart to heart as his eyes began to grow heavy.

"I rather like that about you." replied Dumbledore.

"Of course you do." replied Snape before drifting off to sleep once more.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 _Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Albus Dumbledore paced his office with his hands clasped behind his back and his mind fogged with worry. Master Kurama arrived quite promptly given the distance he had traveled. A look of pure exhaustion filed across his youthful face. The Headmaster met his gaze and it had been instantly apparent that he had known all too well what had occurred.

"So he has finally awoken." said Master Kurama not at all surprised. "And the boy has revealed himself."

"Indeed." replied Dumbledore. "I fear it will cause something of a distraction for them both given what they face here and now."

"You see a dangerous threat in this Thomas Riddle." said Master Kurama. "I see a pathetic child playing at war."

"Pathetic or not...The Dark Lord and his followers are a dangerous lot." said Dumbledore. "One would not do well in underestimating them."

Master Kurama still had not seemed impressed.

"The true "Dark Lord" as you call it is locked in your infirmary." he said in an emotionless tone. "Need I remind you that you are playing a very dangerous game unleashing him into the world."

"I will accept the consequences." replied Dumbledore. "The first priority is to end the reign of this world's dark lord."

"Do what you will Albus, but be warned you do not comprehend the evil that you wish to unleash." said Kurama. "As I've told you before, I am simply here to observe his return as pro the instruction of my creator, a last line of defense against the darkness that once plagued the world centuries before."

"I know very well what I am dealing with." replied Dumbledore rather stubbornly. "But this is Severus we are talking about."

"I see that you will not listen to reason." said Master Kurama. "Very well...but you must ensure that the boy is ready he will be needed for so much more after all."

"I shall." replied Dumbledore.

And with that Master Kurama had been gone as quickly as he had arrived leaving the Headmaster to ponder the impending fate of the two worlds in the wake of The Sortiarius being awakened.


	23. Grievances The World Over

**Chapter 23:** _ **Grievances The World Over**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...I may redo this post...being half asleep doesn't seem to have done me any favors writing this...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _ **{"Like a thief in the night...Robbed daylight...You stole my sanity, and now...You are the enemy, yeah...Are you sure you wanna play this game?...Are you sure you wanna play it?...The only thing worse than a hater...The only thing worse than a hater...Is a traitor...A traitor...You put a knife out in my back...Killed any history we had and now it's war...And now it's war...War..."} Traitor, Daughtry**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **H**_ arry James Potter had been alone as he stood staring into the great lake mindful of the squid lurking beneath it's murky depths. He stared at his reflection for hours trying to make sense of the shocking revelation Dumbledore had given him. Snape had apparently embodied the spirit of a long dead sorcerer who not only killed billions but he commanded dragons with his speech. As if Harry didn't have enough to worry about with Voldemort now he had to contend with Snape too. The boy who lived balled his fist noting the strange new scar that had seared his flesh from Snape's powerful fireball attack. It had been the strangest magic he had ever seen. Gritting his teeth, the young Gryffindor wizard made his way toward the infirmary. He had not been particularly enthusiastic about seeing Snape in person, given their history and this new found development, but it was the only way to start getting the answers his young mind so desperately sought.

He wanted to know the story of this Aaeron Draconis and what it had to do with him.

He also wanted to know why Snape and Hermione seemed to have been inseparable as of late.

Snape's inital attempt was to see Hermione for some reason and Harry was going to get to the bottom of why.

 _ **{"So the boy wants to know his story."} said a strange dark voice from within. {"The Son of The Sortiarius shall know of his crimes against The Father and he shall be brought low because of them."}**_

Harry's emerald green eyes caught his reflection but then it suddenly changed to resemble someone whom had looked similar to him but had been vastly different. His lengthy raven hair and obsidian gaze almost made the young Potter's blood run cold as he stared back at his former reflection. The radical shift in images terrified him as he fell back onto the dirt bank surrounding the lake.

 _ **{"Son of The Sortiarius see the error of your ways."} said the strange dark voice.**_

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _The Battlements, The Keep Of The Sortiarius, Unknown World..._

 **The soulless eyes of Uriel Draconis better known to his enemies as The Sortiarius met those of his only son Aaeron Draconis. Blood poured from his mouth as the damaged inflicted upon his battered form made itself known. The gifted young warrior had no words for the man he slew in anger as he watched the dying man writhe in agony.**

 **"The traitorous boy destined to be an orphan." said The Sortiarius despite the blood trickling from his mouth at an alarming rate. "I suppose it was inevitable one way or the other...but mark my words boy...this is far from over."**

 **"Father." said Aaeron feeling a touch of pity for the grief stricken mad man that had once given him life.**

 **"You are no son of mine." hissed The Sortiarius with his dying breath. "I will return and you will pay for your transgression through the ages if need be...I will never rest until I have taken everything that you have stolen from me."**

 **"Uriel..." said Artemus not sure how to address his dying sibling. "Please..."**

 **"You will get no satisfaction from my death." said The Sortiarius spitefully. "For I cannot truly be killed...I am The Sortiarius, the most powerful sorcerer that ever lived and I shall arise as the most powerful sorcerer that ever died...you and your petty attempts to restore peace shall be forgotten and I will lay waste to all you hold dear."**

 **A dark chuckle erupted from The Sortiarius as he collapsed onto his back as his battered body ceased to function. Artemus Draconis sighed wiping the blood of his younger brother from his blade with a heart as heavy as a sack filled with stones.**

 **"I will find away to help you." he vowed reaching down to close his fallen brother's eyes. "Until then sleep my brother...perhaps one day you and Farah will be reunited again."**

 **Aaeron stared down at his father's lifeless body.**

 **He had been silent as the blade he used to end the long suffering man's life slipped from his fingers and clanked onto the ground. The stream of tears had been the only thing he could feel as they coursed down his pale cheeks.**

 **"I-I've murdered my own father." he said in terror as he looked down at his now trembling hands smeared with his father's blood.**

 **His knees buckled and he could not take his eyes off the ebony clad man before him.**

 **"Aaeron." said Artemus sadly. "It needed to be done."**

 **"He was my father!" shouted Aaeron. "What kind of a man slays his own father?"**

 **"The kind that protected the world from his evil nature." replied Artemus. "Uriel had been sick for a very long time...take some comfort in the fact that he is now at peace."**

 **Aaeron's dark eyes never left his father's corpse.**

Harry Potter jumped back from the lake feeling his breath quicken and his hands tremble in the wake of the vivid vision. He could feel the slick crimson of Uriel Draconis' blood on his hands and recall the touch of the cold steel from the blade that ended his life. The wetness of the tears that stained his pale face had been all too real as well.

"W-What's happening to me?" asked the confused young wizard as he scrambled to his feet. "Why is this happening to me?"

His scrambled mind drifted back to the Potions Professor and the strange attack from before.

"Snape." he said balling his fists and focusing on the older wizard lying in the infirmary. "This is Snape's doing some how."

With that conclusion he took off toward the infirmary hoping he could have a little chat with Snape before someone else interfered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Emerald green eyes fell upon the slumbering Potions Professor. The cautious young wizard had been silent as he took in the strange dark wizard strapped as it were to the bed and for good reason. The ill tempered wizard had proven to be quite the danger as of late with his violent mood swings and unexplained dark magic. Snape's chest rose and fell from his shallow breaths and he seemed to twitch a bit in his sleep. Harry had not known what to think as he recalled the vision that happened at the lake.

There was no blood on the seemingly worn body of Severus Snape but he had looked a good deal pained.

"Why are you here boy?" asked Snape suddenly opening his obsidian eyes and glaring rather murderously at the now trembling younger wizard.

"I-I want to know what all this strange...occurrences are about." said Harry meeting Snape's gaze for the first time. "W-Why did you attack me...and why do you always seem to be hovering over Hermione?"

Snape had been silent as he glared at the younger Potter. He had looked very much like his arrogant father and yet his eyes had been the source of agony for the Potions Professor even without the boy's knowledge of it.

"I know nothing of any attack on you Potter." said Snape confused by this bit of news but restraining his expression to indifference in a bid to irk the annoying Potter boy. "As for Miss Granger, she and I have an...arrangement, it is none of your concern."

Harry balled his fists as his rage began to get the better of him.

"Listen you greasy git!" he began.

Snape's eyes began to take on that all too familiar glow of impending destruction.

"Whatever it is you are playing at you will not get away with it!" shouted Harry.

Snape's arms burst into that strange black flame with the purple aura. He managed to get free of his binds and sit himself up right.

"Insolent brat." he said in a cold tone. "You dare come here and presume to interrogate me?"

Harry had been unnerved by Snape's strange magic but did not back down.

"It seems no matter what life time I find myself drawn into, you always seem to be the root of my misery." said Snape getting to his feet.

The Potions Professor towered above the younger wizard as their eyes locked conveying mutual hatred for one another.

"Maybe you're the one that's the cause of everyone else's misery did you ever think of that?" shot back Harry unable to keep his temper.

"Stupid boy." muttered Snape as he set himself aflame with the same dark magic as before. "You will pay for your grievances the world over."

Harry still did not back down summoning his wand as if he had been ready to take on Snape this time.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

A loud crash sent Harry Potter's body hurling through the infirmary wall and out onto the grounds. A gathered crowd of students in all four houses had a front row seat to the action as a glowing Severus Snape stepped out of the infirmary toward the fallen Potter. The collective gasps had been numerous as Snape levitated just enough to make his menacing presence felt. Word of Severus Snape striking a student had spread like wildfire as Albus Dumbledore concluded his meeting with Master Kurama and made his way to the grounds. Hermione had done the same after whispering Gryffindor girls caught her attention in the dorm.

"SEVERUS!" shouted Dumbledore drawing his wand and immediately letting loose a turret of spells. "LEAVE THE BOY ALONE!"

Harry had been in a state of shock as Snape began to unleash his barely restrained fury upon him.

The spectating students had been terrified as Snape and Dumbledore seemed to be casting spells back n forth between the two of them.

Professor McGonagall had heard them doing battle on the grounds and come out wand at the ready.

"NO!" shouted Dumbledore turning his attention to the Transfiguration Professor. "MINERVA STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Hermione pushed passed the massive crowd and made her way onto the battle field. She ran to Harry without giving it a moment's thought and he looked up at her with pain filled eyes. Snape growled at this and descended from his levitation in a bid to take hold of her. Dumbledore hit him with another binding spell.

"Insolent wizard." hissed Snape struggling against the magical rings that held him at bay. "I shall bleed you slowly for this insult."

"Severus." said the elder wizard seemingly out of breath. "Leave him alone...this is not the time for petty grievances."

Harry had not understood any of what had been going on but he was back on his feet and once more fueled by his rage as he grabbed his wand and hurled spell after spell at the magically bound Snape.

The Potions Master hissed and broke free of the magical rings that held him due to his overwhelming fury. He grabbed Harry in one swift motion and began to squeeze his lengthy pale fingers around his neck.

The boy who lived struggled against The Potions Master's deadly grasp.

"Uriel!" shouted Hermione ignoring the fact that everyone's eyes were watching her.

Snape turned his attention to the amber eyed witch still gripping Harry's throat in the process.

"Drop him." demanded Hermione not at all breaking eye contact.

Snape glared murderously at the boy before finally releasing him. Falling hard onto the ground, Harry took in a deep and strained breath as he backed away from the enraged older wizard.

The furious Mrs. Severus Snape rushed over to her friend and helped him to his feet.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked angrily. "You could have killed him!"

"Snape's a bloody monster." said Harry getting to his feet despite the pain.

"It appears as if history is repeating itself boy." said Snape in a cold tone.

He turned his attention back to Hermione aggravated that the little witch had the audacity to speak that name.

"So little one." he hissed taking in the sight of her fury. "It appears you have joined us here as well."

Hermione had no idea what he was getting at but she soon found herself swept up in his grasp as an eerie smirk filed across his face. He held her wrists and pressed her against him.

"Does this bring back memories?" he taunted Harry.

The younger wizard simply gritted his teeth.

"Fuck you Snape." the boy replied furious.

Snape chuckled at this.

"I have no interest in you boy, but your little girlfriend appeals to me a great deal." he said.

"Uriel." said Dumbledore drawing his wand once more.

Snape glared murderously at the elder wizard.

"Again with your insolence." he hissed. "I have yet to teach you, your place old man."

"Leave him alone." said Hermione still struggling against his hold.

Snape's eyes fell upon the young witch once more.

"And what will you do if I do not adhere to your wishes?" he asked.

"Voldemort." said Hermione.

Snape hissed drew back from her and clutched his left forearm.

"You little bitch." he said amid the pain. "Stop with that accursed name!"

"I don't suppose you like being bound to the will of another, weaker wizard." said Hermione quickly coming up with a way to ensure Uriel would assist them in the up coming war. "He's the dark lord of this era, and it is his name that binds you to that mark you bare."

The Sortiarius growled as his eyes met those of the suddenly confident young witch.

"Go on." he said still clutching his arm.

"It's simple, you help us slay this wizard and you will be free of his bind." she said.

"And if I refuse?" asked The Sortiarius with an arched eyebrow.

"You wish to be bound to the will of one so inferior to you?" she asked.

The Sortiarius scoffed.

"You will not attack Harry." said Hermione laying down some ground rules. "Nor anyone else under the protection of the Order of Phoenix."

The Sortiarius narrowed his eyes at the young witch.

"This alliance is temporary." he said annoyed.

"I know." replied the amber eyed witch. "But your victory will be assured."

"I do not need to hide behind this child to eradicate this peasant." said The Sortiarius.

"We shall see." said Hermione.

The dark wizard got to his feet and agreed to adhere to the terms set by the young witch. They were amusing if anything and he had been curious to see what would happen in this upcoming war with the peasant Tom Riddle. Harry still narrowed his eyes at Snape.

"You can't trust him, Hermione." he hissed.

The young witch sighed.

"I don't." she replied.

She had no idea how to deal with Uriel Draconis but she trusted her husband with her life. At the conclusion of the little show, Dumbledore dismissed everyone and repaired the damage via his magic. The Sortiarius made his way toward the edge of the forbidden forest. It was clear that his powers had not been as limitless as they once were given the interference of this dark lord's mark binding his host and he needed the rest. Harry was healed but remained weary of Snape, or whatever he was coming back for another round. His questions about this Aaeron Draconis had only seemed to increase in number.


	24. The Bitter Taste Of Failure

**Chapter 24: _The Bitter Taste Of_** ** _Failure_**

 _ **{A/N: A long awaited update...I know...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _ **{"Tired of feeling lost, tired of letting go...**_ ** _Tear the whole world down, tear the whole world down..._** ** _Tired of wasting breath, tired of nothing left..._** ** _Tear the whole world down, tear the whole world down..._** _ **Failure..."}Failure,Breaking Benjamin**_

 _Draconis Castle, Unknown World, Unknown Age..._

 _ **H** igh winds had been something of a welcoming effect as the man known as Uriel Draconis stood before the battlements. A coldness seemed to seep into his very being as he held the lifeless form of his wife and queen of this land, Farah Draconis in his arms as he paced back n forth. She had been pale from death and her eyes once beautiful and soulful had been black and lifeless. As far as Uriel Draconis had been concerned the rest of the world should have been as lifeless as the eyes of his beloved. He continued to hold her lifeless form against him walking back n forth as more disgust seeped into his very being. The grass had been green continuing to give life to the fields below, the animals continued to eat the grass and grow fat and pregnant with the promise of a future. The hunters continued to eat the animals that had grown fat and everyone of them had been plump and complacent in times of peace beneath the rule of the shattered man atop the battlements. _

_Farah had been gone._

 _His beloved had been gone and the whole world seemed to have gone on as if she were never there to begin with._

 _Disgusted beyond belief, Uriel Draconis, whom had not spoken to anyone in his kingdom since his wife had taken her last breath without him despite all of his trials and errors to save her, plotted a dark revenge as he held tight to the bloated corpse of his beloved._

 _Many a servant attempted to assist him given that she had become quite foul given how long it had been since she had passed. A week passed and it became too much. Artemis stormed the castle and held a frantic and wild Uriel Draconis down as his beloved was taken for proper burial. Given the state of madness he had been in, Uriel was declared unfit to rule the kingdom and Artemis delegated responsibility to his nephew Aaeron._

 _The deranged man spoke to no one as the coldness continued to seep into him as everyone else had their fill of drink from his vines and grew fat from his animals grazing in the fields. His son, his treacherous son elevated to royalty after committing the horrid act of slaying his own mother._

 _Soon Uriel Draconis became the subject of insane conversation. He was mocked and mumbled about given his madness at the loss of his greatest love and it had even been implied that the reason he had not been so eager to bury his wife was so that he could continue to bed her even after death. The grief stricken king declined food and water going weeks without even getting out of bed as he had hoped to find himself back into the arms of his beloved wife in death._

 _Aaeron had sought the best physicians and mystic men in a bid to heal his ailing father, for the boy had loved him and the loss of both parents in such a short time would devastate him. None could help the poor heartbroken king whom simply lost the will to live. The boy tried his best to make his father as comfortable as possible believing it could have been any day that he would indeed pass away._

 _Uriel awaited death and it had not come._

 _He had been denied his reunion with his beloved even in death and it only served to increase his bitterness._

 _Months passed and Uriel had been subject to watching his indignant son play king to a land filled with greedy self absorbed people only looking for their next hand out. It increased his bitterness knowing that they could all move on so easily while his love lie slain at the hands of her only child._

 _Unable to take much more of it, Uriel fled the castle in the dead of night leaving no note or hint of his whereabouts. His heart filled to the brim with hate and his soul drowning in coldness, Uriel Draconis traveled a vast distance into the deepest darkest cave he could possibly find, anything to shut out the illusion of happiness that all those of his kingdom enjoyed so much._

 _He vowed anew that day...this world would know pain like never before. He would see to it with his dying breath if need be._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _Forbidden Forest, Wizarding World..._

A violent explosion of magical energy rumbled through the forbidden forest as Hermione Granger and Harry Potter raced toward the location of the blast. The amber eyed witch attempted to talk Harry into staying back at Hogwarts but he had it in his mind that he needed to protect her from Snape, possibly more so now that he knew that Snape had been his ancestral father.

"He's bloody lost his mind Hermione." said Harry holding tight to his wand as they avoided the falling trees.

"He's out of place here Harry." said Hermione in defense of her husband and the dragon king. "Everything is different to him."

"Not everything." muttered the green eyed wizard as they reached a clearing where a rather large dragon covered in green scales had been attempting to kill the seemingly unphased wizard Uriel Draconis.

"Vulamar you dare defy your father!" shouted Draconis angrily.

The dragon didn't seem to be impressed by The Soritarius and continued to attack him.

"Very well." said The Sortiarius coldly. "You shall be done away with as well...it seems all my children are poised for treachery."

The familiar black flames had enveloped his pale flesh as he flew without a broom straight into the waiting jaws of the green scaled dragon.

The scaly beast opened it's mouth and swallowed the Potions Professor whole pleased to be rid of "The Father".

"SEVERUS!" shouted Hermione in fear for her husband's life.

Harry had been stunned by her familiar behavior when it came to the Potions Professor.

It wasn't long before The dragon king came launching from the belly of the dragon causing it to burst at the seams. The splashing of blood and innards from the scaly beast had been quite the sight as The Sortiarius in Severus Snape's body made his way over toward the concerned Hermione Granger and Harry James Potter.

"What is he doing here?" asked the embittered Sortiarius.

"He wanted to make sure I was safe." replied Hermione.

The Sortiarius grinned.

"Of course he did." he replied wiping the dripping blood from his face. "Always the helpful little shit aren't you?"

Harry didn't understand why Snape was speaking to him in this manner but he readied his wand just the same.

"Stop." said Hermione touching the face of the bloodied wizard.

The Sortiarius growled and walked toward the opposite of the forest. The dragon lied dead on it's back, it's face twisted in agony and it's blood in a red pool all around them.

"You say this Aaeron was...is your son." said Hermione puzzled. "If that were true then why do you hate him?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked The Sortiarius angrily. "In addition to being a treacherous little shit, he had the audacity to murder my wife, his own mother."

Hermione looked at Harry not at all believing he'd be capable of such a thing.

"What did you come here for?" asked The Sortiarius bitterly.

"D-Dumbledore has asked to speak with you." said the amber eyed witch.

"And what makes you think I give a damn about what he wants?" asked The Sortiarius with his eyes aglow with fury.

"We had a deal." replied Hermione. "This is important."

"To you maybe...little witch." said The Sortiarius. "But it is of no consequence to me."

"Please." said Hermione meeting his eyes. "My husband worked hard to obtain this opportunity...he wants to be rid of Voldemort almost as much as you do."

"I wouldn't doubt it." muttered The Sortiarius. "Servitude to another is not who I plan to spend my awakening."

"Then help us." said Hermione."Meet with Dumbledore...listen to what he has to say."

"It seems you retain your nauseating habit of sacrificing yourself for the greater good." said The Sortiarius.

He suddenly moved toward Hermione trapping her against a tree and pressing his tense frame into her. She let out a small gasp as her own body began to melt into his longing for the seemingly absent husband imprisoned behind this strange spirit's fury.

"Severus." said Hermione resting her hand against his pale blood splattered chest.

The Sortiarius grinned.

"It would be so easy to take you here and now and be done with you." he said in a low voice. "But I rather like watching my good for nothing spawn wail in agony given his attachment to you."

"Uriel...please." she said once more. "Just help us get rid of Voldemort."

The Sortiarius growled as the mention of the offending wizard's name set in motion the familiar chain of events that would no doubt awaken the Potions Professor within.

"Clever little witch." he hissed as the pain increased causing him to become an after thought as Severus Snape doubled over in pain clutching his left forearm.

"Severus?" said Hermione taking note of the confused Potions Professor.

"W-Where the hell am I?" he asked examining his blood soaked form.

"Shhhh." said his amber eyed wife. "Try and remain calm...I will explain it all once we are back at Hogwarts."

Snape opened his mouth to protest only to find Hermione's finger against his lips.

"Please...Severus let us return to Hogwarts first." she said. "You'll have your answers and then some."

Choosing to trust his young wife's judgement on this occasion, Snape nodded indicating that he was willing to follow her lead. He would have his answers soon enough it seemed there was no need for anything more.


	25. Tales Of The Demented One

_**Chapter 25: Tales Of The Demented One**_

 _ **{A/N: A long awaited update...I know...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 ** _{"Rain comes down from the sky, A vision in my eyes...Rise and fall to risk it all...I won't apologize...Oooh...I've been restless...and now I'm like a storm...Unexpected, I'm losing all control...Now I'm fearless, the moon is calling me...You can run away...Like a tidal wave, I'm coming...No one's gonna stop me, watch me...I'm a tidal wave and I'm coming...You can run away...What I want, I want it all...No I'm not playing nice...Pull you in and push you around...You better recognize"}Tidal Wave, Posso_**

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **S** everus Snape had been uneasy as Hermione lead him into Dumbledore's office. Harry kept his distance aiming his wand at the older wizard in case anything unsavory happened. He still had not understood what was going on with Snape or why he had suddenly developed strange abilities but he was still of the mind to mistrust him even when he had appeared to have a hold of his senses. Hermione had felt terrible for causing Severus unnecessary pain but it needed to be done in a bid to get Uriel to let him come back.

"Ah...Severus my boy." said Dumbledore seemingly delighted to see him. "It's quite wonderful to see you."

Snape arched an eyebrow at the strange looks he was getting from the portraits in the office.

"I can't seem to recall much passed being in the infirmary." he said trying to make sense of his missing memories.

"I regret to inform you my boy, but there is a matter that must be addressed as far as you are concerned." said Dumbledore with a serious expression filed across his usually pleasant face.

Snape looked at Hermione as if asking if this was what she meant by him getting answers.

"Go on." he said.

"It had come to our attention that you have the soul of...or rather you are the product of the ancient Dragon Sorcerer Uriel Draconis reborn after centuries of silence." began Dumbledore.

Snape looked at him as if he had truly gone mad.

"What?" he asked not at all believing this far-fetched tale.

"You and Uriel are one in the same Severus." continued Dumbledore. "He frequently takes control of you in a bid to gain some aid in being accustomed to this world."

"So you are telling me that I have a parasite inhabiting my body?" asked an annoyed Snape.

"Not inhabiting." said Harry glaring rather murderously at Snape. "You are him...memories and all."

"If this is your idea of a jest Potter I am not amused." said The Potions Professor folding his arms across his ebony clad chest.

"It's not a jest Severus." said Hermione trying her best to get him to understand. "You are Uriel...but..."

Snape narrowed his eyes at his young wife.

"But what?" he asked impatient with the lack of answers.

"But you are fractured." said the voice of Master Kurama as he stepped from the shadows. "The eons of misdeeds on your part have contributed to this factor...as a result you are not whole."

Snape sighed.

"Did anything strange happen to you when I sent you out into the field?" asked Dumbledore appearing to study Snape for a few moments.

The Potions Master remained skeptical about their collective stories but sighed.

"I fell through a hole retrieving that...package you requested." said Snape forgoing the mention of The Sword of Gryffindor due to Potter being present. "I awoke in a cavern and this black flame dragon spoke to me...called me...Sortiarius and tried to fucking kill me."

"Think back Severus." said The elder wizard. "Did anything else happen?"

Snape looked into Hermione's eyes noting her concern.

"It turned into a kind of black mist then went into my body." he said. "I've been having strange dreams ever since then."

"Amazing." said Dumbledore looking him over with that unnerving twinkle behind his blue eyes.

Severus sighed.

"If you all do not mind...my head his killing me." he said sounding rather exhausted. "I shall retire to my quarters for the remainder of the evening should you need me for anything...do consider that I am not feeling well before volunteering me."

With that The Potions Master walked over to the floo and retreated to his quarters.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Unknown Location, Unknown Age, Unknown World..._

 _A Thousand beating hooves sounded as the demented king returned to his once pleasant kingdom. He had vowed upon the slow creep into madness that none should no happiness as he continued to draw breath and he turned his forces of darkness upon the very subjects he ruled and protected for a great many years._

 _The horns had sounded in declaration of war and Uriel Draconis meant to have the castle's rivers run red with blood before the hour of his vengeance had been passed._

 _Great lizards with flapping wings and monstrous claws swept the land murdering all whom they could snatch up into the air. Their terrible might only increased by the bursts of ice and flame from their mouths._

 _They had called him "The Father."_

 _A fitting title for the creator of such monstrous beings._

 _Aaeron Draconis had readied his troops to defend his kingdom at all costs never once having been aware that the force of evil that approached had been his own missing father._

 _Uriel Draconis smiled rather wickedly as panic filled his people._

 _Their lives of prosperity and acquisition at the expense of his sanity had been well spent given their treatment of their former king._

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons,Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione had arrived in her husband's quarters late in the evening. True to his word he had been there but he had been asleep. She had not known how long he was examining the intricate details of Uriel Draconis' life but she knew it was only a matter of time before the strange sorcerer would awaken and make it his business to reek havoc upon this world for the sins of the past.

Dumbledore's brilliant idea of giving Uriel a target in Voldemort had been ideal but the strange sorcerer had been unpredictable of course and moody. Hermione had done some reading about the ancient ruler and discovered that he had been insane following a desperate attempt to save his wife by journeying to the land of The Ideal Masters.

With a sigh, the amber eyed witch turned her attention to a way to get Uriel's absolute cooperation against Voldemort while keeping him from returning to his former line of twisted carnage. She wondered if the secret of dealing with him had to do with Harry. The ancient sorcerer accused the boy who lived of being his son after all and their animosity seemed to have been rooted for eons.

For the time being, she was just pleased to have Severus back despite his relationship with Harry being no better, he was still her husband and had risked his life to keep her safe from Voldemort's nefarious plans for her due to the marriage law.


End file.
